Se te añadió al grupo
by WitchWhite
Summary: A Shion se le ocurrió abrir un grupo de Whatsapp para poder tener mejor comunicación con los dorados pero... como todo grupo de whatsapp se pierde el control y entonces... Parodia, algunos IC otros OC, en fin, comedia y mucha información. CAP 8 ACTUALIZADO
1. Chapter 1

_**Tengo algo de tiempo libro y necesito desestresarme de la realidad. Pues bien, me anime a hacer un fic comedia/parodia algo OC porque nos divierten mucho los personajes. Así que… ¿qué sucedería sí… grupos de whatsapp y caballeros? La verdad es que a mí me aburren mucho los grupos de wats pero seguramente con estos integrantes jamás sucedería.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: todo personaje pertenece al Kurumada-Sama. Obviando la obviedad el fic es mío.**_

 **-o-**

" **Se te añadió al grupo"**

Shion ha creado el grupo "Santos Dorados de Athena" Nombre que será cambiado constantemente dependiendo de las conversaciones. Shion tenía la idea de que este medio les ayudaría mucho para comunicarse sobre asuntos importantes, no invitaciones a fiestas, alertas o chismes locales. Se supone sería sólo para acontecimientos importantes pero todo salió de control cuando hizo administrador de grupo a Doko. Shion agregó a Athena por consideración. Por su parte Athena creó tres grupos más. Uno dónde ella y las Shantias y otras caballeros mujeres pudieran conversar, criticar y sabrosearse a los caballeros. Otro exclusivo para sus plateados, otro para sus bronceados y finalmente el grupo "Mis 108 constelaciones y más" donde estaban incluidos todos los caballeros, marinos, espectros y asgardianos, colados, anexos y Tatsumi. Ese tenía moderación y límites. Sin embargo, Athena fue incluida en el grupo de "Dioses y Diosas del Olimpo" creado por su hermana Artemisa. Cabe mencionar que Poseidón e Hilda tenían sus respectivos grupos. "Marinos de Poseidón" y "Dioses Guerreros de Odin" Además de "Espectros malvados de Hades" Así que los celulares fueron silenciados por más de un año porque siempre alguien escribía alguna tontería o se hacían debates inútiles, pero divertidos.

 **Grupo "Santos Dorados de Athena"**

 **Shaka**

*Envía imagen de buenos días de un Buda con una frase motivacional de Paulo Cohelo*

 **Mu**

Buenos días, Shaka, bendiciones para ti también.

 **Afrodita**

Ya van a empezar con sus frases de piolín. Parecen tías.

 **Aldebaran**

Hace un hermoso día. ¿Quién viene a desayunar a Rodorio conmigo?

 **Death Mask**

Quisiera, pero ya desayune… mejor vamos a comer

 **Saga**

¡Que demonios!, 2,800 mensajes en el grupo mixto que hizo Athena… perdón Athena pero ¿qué no duermen?

 **Athena**

Los espectros lo dudo. Buenos días a todos. Tengan un lindo día.

 **Aioros**

Les dije que me despertaran a las siete de la mañana y les valió. Ya no fui por la leche.

 **Kanon**

Saga dijo que le recordáramos sus pastillas de las 8 y también nos valió, que te hace creer que te íbamos a despertar a ti, potro. Dile a tu hermano, nunca hace nada

 **Aioria**

Te leo… LEO

 **Kanon**

Algo debiste aprender en la primaria, pero veo que no.

 **Shura**

Oigan, alguien tiene Tor para entrar a la Deep Web, necesito comprar una espada del siglo XV pero en Amazon no hay nada

 **Shaka**

Eso es ilegal

 **Milo**

También la droga y la usas, así que no critiques

 **Camus**

Voy pintar mi casa. Recomienden colores y no empiecen con sus tonterías

 **Aldebarán**

Un papel tapiz puede quedar

 **Shaka**

Yo no uso drogas, Milo, mejor ya hagan algo de sus vidas. Adiós

 **Death Mask**

Me voy a salir, en cinco horas me regresan

 **Saga**

NO, él que se sale no regresa

 **Death Mask**

Doko siempre me regresa, Toma eso! .I.

 _*Death Mask ha dejado el grupo*_

 **Afrodida**

Dice que se distrae con nosotros.

 **Camus**

La verdad sí. Ustedes le quitan el tiempo a cualquiera

 **Milo**

Ya vete a pintar tu casa

 **Shion**

Junta a las siete, ya saben dónde. Y ya saben que llevar. Aioros a ti quiero verte primero

 **Saga**

¿Ya va a empezar con sus preferencias?

 **Aioros**

Envidioso.

 **Saga**

Luego porque te mueres

 **Shura**

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA okey. Les preguntaré a los espectros si le saben a la Deep Web

 **Mu**

Seguramente, esos compran piel humana para hacer lámparas

 **Aioria**

Serán pendejos, compran piel humana cuando la tienen en el inframundo… jajajajajajaja

 **Kanon**

Mira no eres tan ñoño como te vez

 **Aioria**

Mira no eres tan ñoño como te vez

 **Mu**

Mira no eres tan ñoño como te vez

 **Saga**

X10

 **Afrodita**

Si no van a hacer nada, podrían ayudarme a mover unos muebles de casa, es para que fluya la energía a consejo de Shaka

 **Aioria**

¿Qué me das si te ayudo?

 **Afrodita**

Whiskas y di que me arriesgo

 **Aioria**

… va

 **Doko**

Nadie confirmó asistencia de la reunión

 _*Shura cambió el nombre del grupo a "Busco espada del siglo XV informes mensaje privado*_

 **Mu**

Si vamos a ir, no se preocupe Maestro

 **Saga**

¿A quién le preste mi control del Play? Lo necesito, Kanon y yo vamos a jugar al Tekken

 **Milo**

Para qué siempre pierdes

 **Aioros**

Yo… orita voy

Entonces Shura inquieto por conseguir la espada, deja un mensaje inocente en el grupo de

" **Mis 108 constelaciones y más"**

 **Shura**

Buenas… espectros, ¿conocen una pagina en la Deep Web que venda espadas antiguas así tipo siglo XV"

 **Minos**

No te hagas pendejo, Shura, quieres comprar lolitas

 **Radamanthys**

¿Por qué crees que sabemos?

 **Shun**

Dan miedo… ¿cómo hablan de la Deep Web?

 **Isaac**

Ayer estábamos hablando de cosas de miedo

 **Marin**

Toda la noche, estuvo interesante

 **Saga**

Y para eso 2,800 mensajes, no tienen madre

 **Siegfried**

Cállate tú ni escribes en este grupo, escribe más tu hermano

 **Ayacos**

Shura, te mande un mensaje privado

 **Shania**

Cerdos!

 **Seiya**

¿Ahora por qué?

 **Shania**

Nada más

 **Milo**

Tranquila… mira vamos por un café, ¿vale?

 **Sorrento**

Ya van a empezar a ligar. Quedamos que esas cosas en privado

 **Pandora**

En verdad a nadie le interesa su vida amorosa

 **Marín**

Como tú no la tienes, por eso

 **Milo**

X10000

 **Shania**

X2

 **Kiki**

Jajjajajajajajaja me encanta leer como se pelean

 **Hagen**

No te metas, mocoso

 **Ikki**

Yo sé de una página buena Shura, venta de armas y cosas así

 **Shura**

Pasa el zelda

 **Pandora**

Athena ven y controla a tus guerreros.

 **Saori**

Para esto me mencionas… Ikki te doy permiso que le hagas un favor a Pandora

 **Ikki**

No, gracias

 **Pandora**

Te voy a eliminar Athena

 **Thanatos**

Ni eres administradora, es ella jajajajajaja

 **Hypnos**

Ya no te humilles más Pandora, ve a la cocina que ya hace hambre

 _*Pandora acaba de dejar el grupo* (por décima vez, al rato la agregan)_

 **Hades**

Shura de Capricornio yo te vendo unas espadas

 **Shura**

No, porque seguro serán carísimas

 **Radamathys**

Quieres todo con descuento o que.

 **Jabu**

 _*Envía video gracioso de Seiya cayendo a un charco*_

 **Seiya**

¡Te dije que no subieras ese video!

(Un montón de jajajajajaja x 2000000 y de burlas se dejaron caer)

 **Kiki**

Por eso amo este grupo jajajajajajaja

 **Freya**

 _*Envía gif de dos gatitos maullando*_

 **Lyfia**

Se parecen a Aioria

 **Hilda**

Cállate, te va a sacar los ojos Marin

 **Marin**

Sí se parece a MI Aioria

 **Lyfia**

Como molestas con eso… trágatelo. Ya tengo novio de todos modos

 **Titis**

Sí ya han subido como 30mil fotos de ustedes. Frodi y Lifya… aburren

 **Shion**

Doko, antes de la reunión trae las botellas de vino que sobraron de la última fiesta en tu casa

*Todos escribieron JAJAJAJAJA*

 **Saori**

Ya estas mayor, Shion. Te equivocaste de grupo

 **Shion**

Perdón, es que son tantos que me pierdo

 **Mu**

Ay, qué pena…

 **Hyoga**

Jajajajajajaja ebrios

 **Ayacos**

Inviteeeeeeen yo también quiero ir a las fiestas de Libra

 **Doko**

… No, son exclusivas para gente VIP

 **Seiya**

Ni siquiera nosotros podemos ir

 **Radamanthys**

Las del infra están mejor… .I.

 _*Saori agregó a Pandora* Otra vez._

Esta vez, Pandora en el grupo exclusivo de las mujeres comenzó a pelear con Saori.

 **Pandora**

Ya no me agregues al grupo Athena… ya no aguanto el bully de los Dioses Gemelos, me tienen harta

 **Saori**

u.u ay no les hagas caso. Sabes que es broma

 **Marin**

Igual te quieren tirar, ya es mucho bully contigo

 **Pandora**

No, qué asco… a mí me gusta Ikki ¿Cómo vas con eso Shania?

 **Shania**

Ya le dije, pero dice que, que aún no supera a su amada Esmeralda. Se hace el difícil, mándalo lejos.

 **Hilda**

Como eres burra Pandora, habiendo TANTOS caballeros te gusta uno nada más. Si estuviera en tu lugar… ya

 **Freya**

Hermana!

 **Hilda**

¿Qué? Aquí las únicas asustadas son las Santias. Esas ni aunque quieran pueden

 **Saori**

Pobrecitas… tienes razón. Les encanta Milo y Aioros pero pues no se puede, no

 **Shania**

Aguas con esa aguja que es mía

 **Marin**

Jajajajaja mi cuñado si esta guapo

 **Saori**

Claro, pero quien mata a todos es Saga y Kanon… les guste o no

 **Pandora**

Alguien quiere trio y del sándwich que lleva salchicha doble y huevo

 **June**

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA y cómo no. Todas queremos.

 **Saori**

Además Pandora, ese Radamanthys no está tan feo, así que digas uy que horror. Y tiene educación y modales. Le gusta el té.

 **Pandora**

Ese idiota, no aprecia ni la buena música, puro punk y metal

 **Marin**

¡Oye! El metal es ley. En el santuario es lo que más oímos. O de donde crees que sacaron el look la mayoría de los dorados. Son metaleros.

 **Freiya**

Oigan, necesito un consejo.

 **Shania**

La pastilla del día siguiente siempre funciona

 **Freiya**

¡No! Es que Haggen me volvió a invitar al teatro, pero sigo esperando que Hyoga

 **Lifya  
** Espera sentada

 **Pandora**

De preferencia en alguien más

 **Marin**

X 1000

 **Saori**

Jajajajajajajajaja

 **June**

Dile que sí.

 **Hilda**

Yo no sé qué pasa que estos caballeritos nos están saliendo o puñetas o cobardes y eso es bien raro. Yo no tengo problemas. Mi relación con Siegfried es muy buena.

 **Lyfia**

Ahora sí, pero dudabas cuando consiste a Aioros

 **Saori**

Oye! Ese centauro está bien pero que bien prohibido. Si no consigo a Saga me quedo con él.

 **Hilda**

Qué pena, señora Athena, porque pues ya lo probé y sí no hubiera regresado Siegfried ya estaría en mis aposentos.

 **Pandora**

Combo breaker

 **Freiya**

Esa es mi hermana :D

 **Marin**

Sangre y no de la mensual

 **Shania**

¡Pela, pelea!

 **Titis**

Siempre esperé ver una pelea entre ustedes dos. Las admiro.

 **June**

Son las más perras, pero Hilda tú eres más ruda

 **Hilda**

No lo tomes personal Saori, mejor da las gracias que uno de tus caballeros si le sirve todo

 **Saori**

T_T te lo comiste antes que yo… traición

 **Freiya**

Cual traición si no era nada tuyo

 **Titis**

Envidia será

 **Pandora**

Yo me hubiera dado a los cinco caballeros que estaban en el infra, Saga, Camus, Shura, Death Mask y hasta el afeminado de Afrodita, pero me guardaba

 **Shania**

Y porque los Dioses Gemelos te vigilaban. Pues ya dátelos. No están tan feos, o sí

 **Titis**

El más guapo Dios es mi Señor Poseidón

 **Saori**

Julián tiene lo suyo y todo bien en su lugar, pero no.

 **Hilda**

Amén Pandora… y los que mencionaste… uff ya me dio la calor

 **Marin**

Bueno, chicas, nos vemos más tarde voy a salir con mi novio

 **Saori**

Cuídense, Marín. Salúdame a Aioria

 **Regresando al grupo de los dorados.**

 **Mu**

 _*Envía foto de la vista del Santuario*_

 **Shaka**

Se ve genial. ¿Cuándo la tomaste?

 **Mu**

Hace un rato

 **Kanon**

 _*Envía foto de Saga y él limpiando la casa de Géminis*_

 **Aioria**

Ya era hora…

 **Aldebaran  
** Con razón tiene la música a todo volumen

 **Shion**

No se les olvide la junta

 **Aioros**

Ño

 **Afrodita**

 _*Envía foto con el reto de "Menciona que te ha crecido en los últimos días*_

A mí el cabello

 **Camus**

A mí las ganas de mandarlos al diablo

 **Milo**

Las ganas de coger

 **Death Mask** (fue agregado hace cinco horas como dijo por Shion)

Las uñas

 **Shura**

Deja de robarte cosas, amigo

 **Mu**

A Aldebarán el hambre y mi maestro Shion jajajajajajaja

 **Aldebaran**

X1000000000000000 si tengo hambre

 **Aioria**

Me ha crecido el cosmos

 **Aioros**

u.u no seas ridículo

 **Saga**

A Aioros las deudas le crecieron y el cerebro

 **Kanon**

A mí las ganas de molestar jajajajajajaja

 **Saga**

X un millón

 **Shaka**

Pues la inspiración. Claro es lo único que saben hacer hermanos ridículos

 **Aioros**

Muy simpático Saga, a ti seguro te creció la idiotez

 **Doko**

A mí lo que se me acaba es la paciencia, dejen de ofenderse

 **Aioria**

Es amor odio, maestro. Sinosqueremos

 **Camus**

Pero matar. A mí sí me tienen harto a veces

 **Milo**

Pero no puedes vivir sin nosotros cubeta

 **Death Mask**

En Rodorio abrieron un nuevo bar con música en vivo. Dice el dueño que van a invitar bandas nórdicas de metal ImI ¡VAMOS!

 **Afrodita**

Evidente que el mejor metal es el nórdico

 **Shura**

Sé que no les importa, pero ya conseguí mi espada gracias a Ikki :B

 _*Aioros cambió el nombre del grupo a "Shura y su espada empuñada"*_

 **Shion**

Felicidades Shura… otra a la colección

 **Shura**

me costó un poco cara pero valió la pena, dicen que era de un Rey español y esta embrujada

 **Saga**

Embrujada tienes la cola…

 **Kanon**

Embrujada tienes la cola…

 **Death Mask**

Embrujada tienes la cola

 **Doko**

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA niños

 _*Shura cambió el icono del grupo que era una foto de los gemelos haciendo muecas graciosas y dejo foto de su espada nueva*_

 **Saga**

DM ¿cuándo es lo de las bandas? Si queremos ir

 **Death Mask**

Me van a pasar por correo le flayer, creo en dos semanas. Se va a poner bueno

 **Kanon**

Por eso me cae bien Mascarita.

 **Death Mask**

:V

 **Shion**

Muy atentos para un concierto pero no para las reuniones… Aioros te sigo esperando

 **Aioros**

Ayñ … se me olvido

 **Saga**

¿Qué tanto haces potro?

 **Aioros**

Nada

 **Kanon**

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

 **Shaka**

Yo sé que está haciendo

 **Aioros**

Nada

 **Mu**

Está chateando con alguien del norte

 **Aioros**

Ño

 **Saga**

Deja de responder como idiota. ¿Qué no se puede tener una conversación madura contigo?

 **Aioros**

Chi

 **Shaka**

Es Hilda de Polaris

 **Doko**

… O.o

 **Afrodita**

Quien te viera con esa cara de tarado

 **Aioria**

Jejejejeje

 **Shura**

Con razón nos dejó solos en Asgard. Estaba en palacio

 **Shion**

Te sigo esperando Sagitario. Te voy a contar hasta diez para que muevas tus patas aquí y trae la libreta que te voy a dictar unas cosas

 **Saga**

Corre potro que te van a pegar jajajajajaja

 **Kanon**

Shaka, ¿cuenta el chisme de Aioros?

 **Mu**

A Aioros le va a caer un dragón de dos cabezas por andar tomando lo que no es suyo

 **Shaka**

Hilda es novia de Siegfried pero mientras no estaba hubo algo entre ellos. Y ahora ella lo busca y él que es bien tarado le dice que sí a todo.

 **Aioria**

No es tarado. Además Hilda es muy guapa y mi hermano tiene buenas intenciones

 **Saga**

JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA puras tonterías

 **Afrodita**

Nada más que se entere Sigfrido y de nuevo otra guerra con Asgard. Ustedes no pueden controlar sus hormonas.

 **Milo**

No, la verdad no

 **Camus**

Tú no hables, que aunque estés con Shania se te van los ojos

 **Milo**

Es la naturaleza. Ya consigue una novia Camus te hace falta

 **Death Mask**

Vamos a juntar a todos los amargados mal cogidos para emparejarlos. Le llamaremos "Santos Corazones"

 **Shura**

Eso ya se vio

* _Afrodita cambió el nombre del grupo a *Santos Corazones en busca del Amortz*_

 _*Aioria cambió la foto del grupo por una de él con Marin*_

 **Aioros**

Los sigo leyendo bastardos .I.

 **Shion**

Ponme atención o te quito el celular

 **Saga**

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ya concéntrate

 **Kanon**

No creo que alguien quiera a Camus la verdad. Ni él se aguanta.

 **Camus**

 **Mu**

Yo si tengo novia a mí no me incluyan

 **Afrodita**

X10

 **Death Mask**

X2 y si tengo dos, cual es el problema

 **Saga**

A veces si se antoja una novia pero… no luego reclaman por todo

 **Shura**

Contrata prostitutas

 **Doko**

Te leí Capricornio

 **Aioria**

Creo que además de comprar su espada compró otras cosas el Shura

 **Shura**

Compré cianuro para darte en la cena, pulgoso

 **Doko**

¡BASTA! O los elimino

 **Kanon**

Elimínelos nada más están peliando

 **Shaka**

También a ti por amarrar navajas

 **Saga**

Consíganme mejor las ganas de vivir que ya las volví a perder

 **Camus**

Son como tus llaves

 **Saga**

Son mis emociones, como las tuyas que se enfrían.

 **Milo**

Quiéreme Camus

 **Afrodita**

Jajajajajaja homosexuales

 **Mu**

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA no debes decir eso Afrodita

 **Saori**

JAJAJAJAJAJA estoy leyendo sus tonterías. Me divierten mucho. Los amo x 100000000000

 **Saga**

Los amo x 100000000000

 **Milo**

Los amo x 100000000000

 **Camus**

Los amo x 100000000000

 **Shion**

Los amo x 100000000000

 **Mu**

Los amo x 100000000000

 **Doko**

Los amo x 100000000000

 **Afrodita**

Los amo x 100000000000

 **Death Mask**

Los amo x 100000000000 jajajajajaja puro spam no tiene vergüenza

 **Aioria**

Los amo x 100000000000

También te queremos Sanaoria

 **Shaka**

Los amo x 100000000000

Jajajajaja

 **Aioria**

Mi teclado, perdón no quise decir eso

 **Aioros**

Te quiero mucho Saori. Besos

 **Saga**

Barbero.

 **Kanon**

X10000 Los amo x 100000000000

 **Saori**

Más besos a ti Aioros y a Saga. También a los demás.

 **Shion**

Ya deje que trabajemos

Entonces Saori va con capturas de pantalla al grupo de las chicas. Donde les cuenta que a los solteros les van a buscar novia.

 **Marin**

Que hermoso mi gatito, pone una foto de nosotros en el grupo. n_n

 **Shania**

Ese Milo va a saber lo que es bueno, deja que lo vea al degenerado

 **June**

Sí ya sabes cómo es, para que andas con él

 **Helena**

T_T Masky dice que tiene 2 novias…

 **Lifya**

Te dije que no le hicieras caso, pero …

 **Hilda**

Esos caballeros tuyos son unos chismosos Athena. Que tienen que contar lo que paso entre Sagitario bebé y yo.

 **Saori**

No sé jajajaja pero me hacen reír.

 **Pandora**

Me pido a Saga

 **Saori**

¡NO!

 **Pandora**

A Kanon son lo mismo

 **Saori**

¡NO! Mejor quédate con Camus.

 **Pandora**

No, es un amargado y frio, yo quiero fuego

 **Marin**

Pues no hay mucho de donde escoger, los buenos ya están apartados. Mira Aldebarán también anda solito

 **Pandora**

Mejor que me atraviese una viga

 **Shania**

Por eso

 **June**

Yo sólo pido que Shun se anime y deje de ser tan chillón

 **Pandora**

Tú si me entiendes porque Ikki tampoco se decide

 **Saori**

Pues por eso, ya eligen un caballero que no esté ocupado y que no sea Saga, Kanon o Aioros. Esos son míos. Me estoy guardando para ellos

 **Hilda**

Que perra mi amiga, que perra

 **Freiya**

Jajajajajajajajaja también

 **Pandora**

Bueno, me quedo con Shura

 **Marin**

Sabroshura por favor, Pandora, así le decimos…

 **Shania**

O sea si esta guapo, pero tiene fama de que contrata prostitutas. No veo porque, habiendo tantas chicas locas por él. Creemos que ya tiene un ETS

 **Saori**

Igual le gustan vulgares por eso

 **Helena**

Qué asco…

 **Hilda**

Vas Pandora, sé su puta personal jajajajajajajajajaja

 **Freiya**

Ay hermana me sorprendes

 **Shania**

X100000 que rico es ser la puta personal de tu hombre

 **Marin**

O.o Santias… no lean nada

 **Shoko**

Ya leímos… XD

 **Mii**

Pero aprendemos mucho de ustedes, señoras

 **Saori**

Mis niñas, que pena que no puedan nada de nada y deban permanecer puras e inmaculadas

 **Shania**

Que flojera… y ya las vi mocositas, que andan escurriendo la baba cada que ven a mi Escorpio

 **Katya**

Quien le manda al Señor Milo estar así de antójable. Y por ver no hace daño.

 **Shania**

Se me gasta

 **Mii**

Usted se lo agasaja, que se queja. Déjenos ver. Además no se ha dado cuenta como mira a Katya, es un pervertido.

 **Saori**

Así son los escorpio, déjalo ser.

 **Xiaoling**

Y no han visto nada. A veces espiamos desde la terraza de la sala de la señorita Athena. El señor Shura cada viernes llega con mujeres diferentes

 **Shoko**

El Señor Camus es bien aburrido, se duerme temprano.

 **Saori**

Jajajajajaja esas son mis niñas, por ver no se cobra, vean pero no toquen ni dejen que las toquen…Katya. No le hagas ojitos a Shaka

 **Katya**

De todos modos ni ve

 **Helena**

Quién es la otra con la que Masky me engaña. ¿Saben niñas?

 **Shoko**

Ni te preocupes, Helena. Es una typa muy equis de Rodorio que le deja la comida gratis, por eso.

 **Hilda**

Ustedes saben mucho, niñitas…

 **Saori**

Deben de… me deben cuidar de todo hasta de hombres hermosos que puedan violarme. Si son los géminis a esos si dejen pasar.

 **Mii**

Señorita Saori quedamos que nada de gemínanos.

 **Xiaoling**

Yo sé que Kanon si sale con alguien a veces o será Saga, quien sabe, uno de esos dos si lo he visto con una mujer muy exuberante.

 **Pandora**

Una prostituta

 **Mii**

No, esas ya las conocemos por Shura

 **Xiaoling**

Esta es diferente… es así muy voluptuosa y alta. Parece actriz.

 **Saori**

No me sorprendería que salgan con actrices. Son guapos mis caballeros por donde los vean

 **Shoko**

Los bronceados no mucho… perdón Shunrey. Aunque ella nunca escribe

 **Sunrey**

No, pero si leo. Y Shiryu si esta guapo. Adiós que tengo que acabar la comida.

 **Saori**

Esos son otro costal.

 **Hilda**

Deberías de meter a Saga al grupo nada más para ver que hace jajajajajaja

 **Shania**

Lo troleamos

 **Pandora**

Bully

 **Saori**

JAJAJAJAJA sip

* _Saori ha agregado a Saga papasito de Geminis al grupo*_

 **TODAS**

SAGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ¡!

 **Saori**

Hola Saga n_n cómo te va

 **Hilda**

Hace mucho calor que no nos vemos

 **Marin**

A que debemos el honor

 **Shania**

Lástima que ya estoy apartada

 **Sunrey**

Alguiendijo Saga =) hola, hola, hola

 **Freiya**

Enfermero, cof cof

 **Pandora**

Y pensar que ese cuerpesito se lo comieron los gusanos una vez… y no yo

 **Mii**

Jijijiji me limitare a decir que Señor Saga está usted bien guapo

 **Shoko**

*emojis de corazón y baba*

 **Katya**

¿Es cierto que no usa ropa interior? Tiene fama de andar con muchas ninfas

 **Helena**

Ojala usted hubiera llegado a la tienda mejor u_u

 **Lifya**

Porque tan sensual

 **Xiaoling**

Jijijijiji que vergüenza que señor Saga nos lea

 **Erda**

HOLA! *emojis de corazón*

 **Shoko**

Tú que Erda, nunca estás, nada más ves burro y vas

 **Saori**

Saga…

 **Saga**

… Buenas tardes

*Todas escribieron AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA*

 **Saori**

Porque tan tímido

 **Saga**

Nada, sólo leía. Hola señoritas

 **Pandora**

Déjate de formalismos, cuando vienes a mi casa a ver una película

 **Marin**

Eso! Pandora Así

 **Saga**

No sé si me de permiso la señorita Athena

 **Saori**

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA te dije Pandora

 **Shoko**

¿Cuánto mide señor Saga?

 **Hilda**

18cm o 20cm

 **Saga**

Khe? Paso el metro 85

 **Shania**

¿Quién es la mujer con la que te han visto?

 **Saga**

¿Para eso me agregaron?

 **Katya**

No, pero sí, pero no

 **Saga**

No era yo, era Kanon, Agrégalo a él.

 _*Saori agregó al grupo a Kanon otro papasito de Geminis 2*_

(De nuevo saludaron de la misma forma)

 **Kanon**

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Bonitas niñas y señoras

 **Pandora**

Señora tu cola

 **Kanon**

Tú si eres señora, señora de Radamanthys acosador uniceja.

 **Hilda**

Jajajajaja Kanon es lo mejor, siempre me ha divertido

 **Kanon**

Se lo debo a mi público… gracias, gracias

(ponen emojis de flores y corazones)

 **Saga**

Que les digas de tu "novia" Te dije que iban a descubrirte y pensarían que era yo

 **Kanon**

Ah! La novia, no es mi novia es una date y ya nomás.

 **Shoko**

Quisiera ser su date pero no puedo ni dejar que me toque

 **Katya**

O te mire…

 **Kanon**

Eso sí es una pena que embarga toda mi alma, ya quisiera echarles una mano Mii

 **Mii**

Jajajajajajaja u_u

 **Saga**

Nada más nos agregaron para acosarnos

 **Saori**

Sí

 **Kanon**

Acósenme no tengo problema

 **Pandora**

Kanon, yo sí quiero que vengas a casa en buen plan. A tomar té y a Radamanthys

 **Kanon**

Jajajajajaja nos ponemos de acuerdo en privado

 **Saga**

Ten cuidado donde te metes Kanon

 **Marin**

Y tú a poco no tienes novia Saga

 **Saga**

No

 **Mii**

Sabemos que buscan novia

 **Saga**

Yo no **,** es un juego de Death Mask y Afrodita

 _*Kanon ha dejado el grupo*_

 **Saga**

Para la otra agreguen a Aioros se van a divertir más con él. JAJAJAJAJA le da vergüenza él mismo

 **Hilda**

Ay sí, es súper lindo

 **Saga**

Irala ke traviesa

 **Mii**

Le mando besos virtuales

(Todas mandaron besos con corazones)

 _*Saori ha eliminado a Saga*_

 **Saori**

Ya porque se emocionan mucho y luego ellos se quedan con las ganas.

 **Mii**

Nosotras también

 **Marin**

Qué pena de verdad…

 **Hilda**

Mañana agregas al Aioros jajajajaja

 **Saori**

Siiiii :D

De regreso en el grupo de los dorados que ahora se llama " _Mujeres casos del acoso Real"_ nombrado por Saori que se burló de Kanon y Saga por su timidez en el grupo de las féminas.

 **Aioria**

Qué pena me dan gemelos

 **Saga**

Cállate que maña se va a poner mejor jajajajaja

 **Mu**

Las mujeres en grupo son tremendas

 **Shaka**

Y perversas

 **Saori**

Deja de andar viendo a Katya, Shaka, ya te descubrió jajajajajaja

 **Shaka**

Cómo la voa ver si tengo mis ojos cerrados

 **Milo**

Un ojo al buda y el otro a la nagulda jajajajajajajajajaja Shania me va a matar

 **Camus**

Dejen de andarme emparejando con la Pandora. Kanon…

 **Kanon**

No voy por ella, voy por el Rada para burlarme de él jajajajajaja pobre diablo friendzoneado

 **Afrodita**

JAJAJAJAJA que se depile esa ceja, igual así le hacen el favor

 **Aldebarán**

A mí sí me dan pena, pobres niñas, voladas con ustedes y no pueden ni un besito

 **Saori**

NO, nada jajajajajajajaja

 **Doko**

Hasta parece que te divierte eso… niña malvada

 **Saori**

Sí jajajaja porque yo tampoco y alguien tiene que sufrir conmigo :D

 **Aioros**

lol

 **Shion**

Voy a eliminarla Señorita Athena si sigue con ese comportamiento

 **Saori**

u_u okey

 **Saga**

Si elimínela… jajajajajajaja

 **Saori**

;_; ya no me quieres Saga yo que te defiendo de Pandora y las demás que te quieren secuestrar

 **Kanon**

Y al doble seguro

 **Saori**

Sí, al doble… también

 **Shura**

Ya va empezar Game Of Thrones… quien viene

 **Saga**

Esa basura que… sólo a ti, a Milo y Camus les gusta.

 **Aioros**

Los hombres vemos Twin Peaks

 **Kanon**

Esa sí esta buena.

 **Shura**

No estés jodiendo, tú vez Glee

 **Mu**

Yo si veía Glee y Friends

 **Shaka**

Veíamos también Goship Girl

 **Aioria**

JAJAJAJAJA Yo estaba viendo Zoo pero se acabó la temporada

 **Death Mask**

Lucifer esta entretenida, ¿verdad Afro?

 **Afrodita**

La actriz que sale es muuuuy guapa.

 **Milo**

Ahorita vamos a tu casa Shura

 **Shion**

Yo no sé de qué hablan. Me quede con Beberly Hills y ni la terminé de ver.

 **Doko**

Tú vez Hell´s Kitchen para ver si puedes preparar algo como eso

 **Saga**

Nosotros veremos el canal de Play Boy

 **Shion**

Ay Saga…

 **Kanon**

Jajajajajaja nocierto Patriarca, vamos a ver New Girl

 _ **-o-**_

 _ **Con esto termino mi aporte… espero pueda tener más ideas para otras conversaciones sin sentido como todos los grupos de Whatsapp. Si, lo sé hubo MUCHO OC pero bueno. No me los imagine de otra forma. Aunque algunos si era IC. Espero que se hayan divertido tanto como yo al hacerlo.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Pues va la segunda ronda de tonterías sin sentido de un grupo de Watshapp. Agradezco mucho a quienes han leído aunque no dejen comentario, espero que rieran tanto como yo al hacerlo.**

-o-

Como fue acordado, al día siguiente a casi primera hora agregó a Aioros al grupo de las chicas. Si todo marchaba bien comenzaría a agregar a un caballero por día. Nada más para divertirse. Y para ver si alguna de las solteronas salía, menos las Santias esas estaban condenadas como a ella a ser puras y castas… que flojera dice Shania.

 _*Saori cambió el nombre del grupo a "Arquero sexys y despistado"*_

 **Marin**

¡Cuñado! Buenos días

 **Hilda**

Cómo que quiero que me claven una flecha en el corazón, otra vez

 **Aioros**

… hola :)

 **Shania**

Anda nervioso el potrillo

 **Freya**

Hola, Aioros, ¿cómo está?

 **Hilda**

Bien sabroso, eso sí

 **Lyfia**

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

 **Marin**

¿Por qué no dices nada?

 **Thetis**

Ya tan temprano y acosando hombres… SIIII *pone icono de puño*

 **June**

Sagitario ¿cómo le va? Dicen que tiene una sonrisa bien bonita

 **Aioros**

Jajajajaja gracias *pone emoticón de lengüita de fuera*

 **Mii**

… agregaron a mi amor platónico

 **Aioros**

Jajajajajajaja hola

 **Saori**

Estás muy nervioso, hasta acá se siente que no puedes ni escribir y sudas jajajajajajajajaja

 **Shania**

Ternurita el Aioros

 **Katya**

No se ponga nervioso, sí así es por Whats no me imagino en persona como se ponga

 **Aioros**

No, es que no sé por qué me agregaron. ¿Qué quieren?

 **Erda**

Nada, sólo platicar.

 **Shoko**

Yo un beso pero no puede *pone icono de beso y corazón*

 **Aioros**

Ya en serio… ¿qué pasa?

 **Helena**

Que divertido es esto

 **Miho**

¿De qué me perdí? Perdón, estaba bien ocupada cuidando a los niños… ¿Por qué el título del grupo?

 **Hilda**

Mi ex está aquí

 **Miho**

Okey, que fuerte

 **Aioros**

No es mala educación, pero me voy a salir.

 **Mii**

No es mala educación, pero me voy a salir.

 **Shojo**

No es mala educación, pero me voy a salir.

 **Xiaoling**

No es mala educación, pero me voy a salir.

 **Miho**

No es mala educación, pero me voy a salir.

 **Saori**

No, espera

 **Aioros**

Bueno, dime

 **Marin**

Por qué ponen en esta situación tan vergonzosa a mi cuñado. Son unas malvadas

 **Aioros**

Creo que me quieren acosar como a los gemelos de Géminis. Ayñ… ño

 **Thetis**

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¿cuánto mides?

 **Hilda**

Eso sí sé… entre 16 y 18cm

 **Aioros**

O.o Pues casi el metro 80. Hilda ¿qué dices? Ayer llegue tarde con el Patriarca por estar en el chat contigo. Me dio mucha vergüenza.

 **Hilda**

Discúlpame

 **Aioros**

Si no tienen nada que decirme, me voy, tengo que hacer el desayuno y hacer ejercicio. Además voy a salir a cabalgar. Hace mucho que no lo hago. n_n

 **Xiaoling**

WAAAAAAOOOO el Señor Aioros está aquí. Oiga, ¿por qué siempre deja una luz prendida en su casa?

 **Aioros**

Es que Aioria se queda dormido con la luz prendida. Es una mala manía. ¿Y tú como sabes?

 **Mii**

Vigilancia desde los aposentos de Saori

 **Aioros**

Ah, okey. Bueno chicas. Un gusto saludarlas.

 **Hilda**

Al rato te escribo, bebe. Desayuna rico.

 **Aioros**

Jajajajaja gracias, señorita Hilda

 **Lyfia**

No te hagas menso, señorita ni los zapatos

 **Pandora**

Mira nada más que tenemos aquí… al arquero consentido de Athena y el Patriarca. Dicen que tienes una sonrisa bien bonita. A ver manda foto

(Todas comenzaron a acosarlo que enviara una foto)

 **Aioros**

Apenas desperté, salí a comprar pan. No estoy disponible.

 **Saori**

Ustedes hasta en fachas son hermosos. Ya manda la selfie o te pedimos una nude

 **Aioros**

¿Una qué?

 **Shania**

Una nude, Milo siempre me manda. Fotos sexys de su cuerpo.

 **Aioros**

¿Pornografía?

 **Marin**

Más o menos pero no

 **Aioros**

 _*Envía una foto de su rostro sonriendo*_

Prefiero la selfie antes de la nude

(Todas se emocionan y envían emoticones de corazón y besos)

 **Hilda**

¡Qué guapo! 27 años bien dados…

 **Aioros**

Jajajajaja bueno ya me voy

 **Saori**

No, manda otra… llena nuestro celular con tus fotos

 **Aioros**

No soy modelo

 **Mii**

Que sonrisa tan preciosa…

 **Erda**

Me casaría con usted, pero ya tengo misión

 **Aioros**

Yo no he pensado en casarme jajaja Oigan niñas, son muy coquetas n_n

 **Saori**

Manda foto sin camisa

 **Pandora**

A ver… vamos

 **Aioros**

Ño… da pena _*manda icono del changuito tapándose los ojos*_

 **Marin**

Aioros, a pesar de que eres mayor que Aioria a veces pareces más joven que él

 **Aioros**

Es que yo me morí… jajajajaja ayñ me quede en la edad de 14 años.

 **Hilda**

Pues… en otras cosas ya eres un hombre

 **Aioros**

Hilda… me sonrojas. Ya me tengo que ir. Aioria está jodiendo que tiene hambre

 **Pandora**

Lánzale un pan duro

 **Marin**

Que grosera… Okey cuñis, luego nos escribimos

 **Saori**

No! La foto sin camisa y te dejamos ir.

 **Aioros**

Como dan lata… Pero ya y me voy

 **Shoko**

 _*manda emoticón con baba y corazones*_

 **Aioros**

 _*Envía foto de su abdomen trabajado mientras hace la señal de amor y paz con los dedos sonriendo*_

 **Hilda**

Eres un sueño… que lastima que estemos tan lejos

 **Aioros**

Jjajajajaj bye, pórtense bien. Un besito

 _*Aioros abandonó el grupo*_

 **Shunrey**

¿Quién es ese guapo hombre que ha mandando su hermoso cuerpo?

 **Miho**

Aioros de Sagitario. Casarme y tener mil hijos con él

 **Pandora**

Hilda, eres una perra con suerte

 **Hilda**

Of curse ;)

 **Saori**

Jajajajajajajaja me da pena él tan infantil y ustedes unas degeneradas

El sagitario no quiso contar lo que sucedió, sin embargo, Aioria se dio cuenta de las selfies que se tomó su hermano. Después de cuestionarlo y saber el motivo, cambió el nombre del grupo al mismo que Saori "Arquero sexys y despistado" Después cambió la imagen de perfil por la foto de Aioros sonriendo.

 **Shura**

Tenemos un modelo en el equipo

 **Shaka**

No quiero imaginar que van a hacer esas sucias pervertidas con tus fotos Aioros

 **Aioros**

Jajajajajaja voy a cabalgar

 **Saga**

Mucha risa, cabron, al rato te van a pedir las nudes completas y de esa haber quién te ayuda

 **Saori**

Buena idea Saga

 **Aioros**

ÑOOOOOOOO ayñ ya déjenme en paz. Quiero ir a cabalgar

 **Mu**

Nadie te detiene. Ya vete. Nosotros seguiremos humillándote y burlándonos de ti por tarado.

 **Afrodita**

Antes de que te mate Sigfried…

 **Shion**

Deja de estar alborotando a las Santias, Aioros…

 **Aioros**

Perdoñ, fue orden de Athena

 **Saori**

Jajajajajajajajajajajaja

 **Shion**

Te voy a sacar del grupo muchachita

 **Saga**

Ya le dije desde ayer que sí, que la saque… nada más esta de chismosa

 **Aldebarán**

Hoy toca rutina en el gym. Shura te espero.

 **Death Mask**

Ya subieron la foto de Aioros al Facebook jajajajajajajajajajajajaja

 _*Envia una captura de pantalla en la que se observa la foto sin camisa de Aioros con el estado de "Mi amor platónico. Yo tan sedienta en este desierto" Escrito en el muro de Erda._

 **Aioria**

Todo es risas y diversión hasta que rolan tus nudes en público.

 **Saga**

Voy a subir una foto mía nada más para molestar

 **Saori**

SIiii *u*

 **Shion**

… suficiente

 _*Shion ha eliminado a Saori*_

 **Camus**

Justicia divina… al fin. Ya puedo hablar y decir lo que de verdad pienso. Me limitaba mucho.

 **Doko**

Pero aquí estamos nosotros

 **Camus**

Ella me da miedo a veces. Todo lo que decimos lo dice en su otro grupo. No tenemos privacidad.

 **Kanon**

Jajajajajajajajaja sacaron a Athena

 **Mu**

No sé si reír o llorar o preocuparme.

 **Shion**

Niña malcriada. Ya debe uno ponerle límites.

 **Milo**

Ahora si somos puros machos. Podemos hablar de cosas inapropiadas.

 **Shura**

¿Qué cosas?

 **Milo**

 _*Envía foto de su baño donde tiene ropa tirada y sucia*_

Apenas voy a lavar, por ejemplo. Ahí pueden observar mis calzones sucios y mis calcetas.

 **Camus**

Qué barbaridad… ¿y ya vas a lavar el calzón miado del otro día?

 **Kanon**

Jajajaja cuenta eso

 **Camus**

Pues que estaba soñando no sé qué cosa y se orinó en la cama… ay Milo que vergüenza

 **Milo**

A mí no me da vergüenza, son cosas que pasan y ese calzón ya lo lave hace una semana.

 **Saga**

Lo que nos faltaba un mion en el equipo, ¿qué sigue?

 **Shaka**

 _*Envía foto imagen motivacional*_

 **Mu**

Ya te estabas tardando

 **Afrodita**

La tía Shaka

 **Aioros**

¿Por qué sacaron a Athena? Me dice que le diga Patriarca que la agregue de nuevo

 **Shion**

No, hasta que reflexione

 **Doko**

Ya estuvo que nunca. Dile que más tarde.

 **Milo**

Por ejemplo, si estuviera Athena ya hubiera dicho a Shena… eso no se hace

 **Camus**

Ni orinarte a tus veintitantos años en la cama

 **Saga**

Vamos a comer a Rodorio hamburguesas. Los que quieran nos vemos a las tres en casa de Mu

 **Mu**

Afuera por favor.

 **Death Mask**

Este día si esta aburrido. Me voy a dormir un rato. Se la ven

 _*Death Mask salió del grupo*_

 **Camus**

Aburrido para los que no tienen nada que hacer, yo debo seguir poniendo papel tapiz a mi casa.

 **Doko**

 _*Envía video gracioso de Seiya cayendo a un charco*_

Jajajajajajaja este niño siempre

 **Kanon**

Jajajajajajajajaja

 **Mu**

Creo que va que vuela para ser otro Aioros

 **Aioria**

Me duele aceptarlo pero sí. Vamos a entrenar si no tienen nada que hacer. ¿Quién va?

 **Shaka**

Yo te acompaño

 **Saga**

Si esta de flojera… creo que es hora de pasar tiempo de calidad con mi hermano

 **Kanon**

Ya me salí… es más ya voy para la plaza, ven, vamos por un helado o café.

 **Doko**

Al menos ya no van a estar pegados al celular… y uno no va a tener que vigilarlos

 **Shion**

De alguna forma es más fácil vigilarlos aquí.

 **Afrodita**

Saga y Kanon, espérenme, voy a comprar unas flores a la plaza.

 **Saga**

¡Corre! Estamos bajando las escaleras, te vemos en el coliseo.

(El grupo quedo en silencio por una hora milagrosamente era mucho para el tiempo que siempre estaba activo hasta que…)

 **Aioros**

*Envío una nota de voz*

 **Shura**

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¿es enserio…?

 **Shion**

Pensé que estaría tranquilo el día pero con ustedes no se sabe

 **Aioria**

Vooooy

 **Saga**

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA loser. No hace falta que lo manden matar, solito

 **Doko**

Dejen de burlarse.

 **Mu**

Es que sólo a él se le ocurre

 **Kanon**

Me estoy riendo como idiota aquí en la florería y no me importa jajajajaja Aioros eres un tarado

 **Aioros**

*Envió una nota de voz*

 **Shaka**

Menos mal que lo tomas con humor.

 _*Shion agregó a Death Mask*_

 **Afrodita**

Todo lo que te pierdes por salirte del grupo, amigo Masky. Aioros se cayó del caballo

 **Death Mask**

Jajajajajajajajajaja no me extraña, se cae de la cama, de su casa, de su propia vida

 **Shion**

Pero está bien

 **Aldebarán**

Ya sería el colmo que le pasara algo en la caída de un caballo si se ha caído de barrancos.

 **Aioria**

Gracias, sólo Shaka me ayudó a llevar a mi hermano al médico. Gracias

 **Saga**

De nada… :)

 **Kanon**

Estamos lejos, gato.

 **Saga**

Además es tu obligación, eres su hermano. Si algo le pasa a Kanon por ejemplo es mi responsabilidad ¡Y LO SABEN!

 **Mu**

Con esa responsabilidad para que quieren más. Qué bueno que no tengo familia

 **Aldebaran**

Kiki cuenta como tu familia… no reproches.

 **Shion**

Traigan a Aioros a mi sala, Shaka y Aioria

 **Shaka**

 _*Envió foto de Aioros donde se veía el golpe en su frente y sonreía como niño*_

 **Death Mask**

Suban esa foto al Facebook, a ver que paso con el modelo jajajajajaja

 **Saga**

Voy

 **Milo**

Jajajajajajaja la cara del Aioros, aquí no pasó nada.

 **Camus**

Eso le pasa por creer que vuela

 **Aioros**

 _*Envió nota de voz*_

 **Kanon**

¡NO! No vuelas ni con la armadura y ya duérmete. Te afecto el golpe.

 **Doko**

¿Por qué quieres que lo lleven a tu sala, Shion?

 **Shion**

Porque si se va a su casa, van a estar todas las Santias ahí preocupadas y esas cosas. Así que mejor se recupere aquí.

 **Saga**

Me sorprende que el Aioros no quede loco de tanto golpe…

 **Kanon**

Pero ya quedo taradito

 **Shura**

Hoy fue día de joder al Aioros… más días como estos

 **Milo**

Hoy fue día de joder al Aioros… más días como estos

 **Camus**

Hoy fue día de joder al Aioros… más días como estos

 **Death Mask**

Hoy fue día de joder al Aioros… más días como estos

 **Afrodita**

Hoy fue día de joder al Aioros… más días como estos

 **Doko**

X2

 **Aioros**

Con amigos como ustedes…

 **Mu**

Me sorprende que puedas mover los dedos

 **Saga**

A mí me sorprende que esté vivo jajajajajaja

 **Kanon**

Aioros no mueras nunca… por favor

 **Aioria**

¡Ya cállense! Los que quedaron todos locos son ustedes dos por los medicamentos que seguramente no se han tomado.

 **Saga**

El de las 12 ya me lo tomé. A Kanon le toca a las 3

 **Kanon**

Jajajajajajaja que divertido es esto

 **Camus**

Uy mira… ve como rió

 **Milo**

… omitiré que no leí eso

 **Aldebarán**

¿Cómo sigue Aioros?

 **Shaka**

Ya mejor… vamos subiendo a casa de Aries.

 **Aioria**

Ya Mu, telentransporta a mi hermano con el Patriarca.

 **Shion**

Sí, Mu, gracias.

Para ese entonces el acontecimiento paso por el grupo mixto que no tenía control " **Mis 88 constelaciones y más"**

 **Zid**

No tengo el gusto de conocerlo, pero que idiota caerse del caballo

 **Sorrento**

Dicen que ese hombre siempre se cae de todos lados

 **Seiya**

Tengan respeto con el Gran Aioros, él salvó a Athena de la muerte. Es un hombre honorable.

 **Papillon**

Cállate niño, se cayó por bruto

 **Aiakos**

Ya lo estábamos esperando por acá al buen Aioros, otra vez

 **Radamanthys**

X1000000000000000000

 **Minos**

Secundo… bienvenido, Aioros

 **Hilda**

Quisieran…

 **Sigfried**

¿Perdón?

 **Eo**

Cómo alguien no grabó la caída, caray. Siempre es bueno grabar esos bellos momentos

 **Jabu**

 _*Envía un video dónde se ve la caída de Aioros*_

 **Hyoga**

Trabajas rápido…

 **Kiki**

Jajajajajajajaja creo que no les va a gustar a los Dorados ese video, Jabu.

(Todos los mil ocho mil miembros y dioses se estaban riendo de la caída)

 **Ikki**

Mira, Seiya, si vas a ser digno de ser todo un Sagitario… ya también te caes

 **Shun**

… no se estén burlando, pobre Aioros, debió dolerle

 **Minos**

Se tomó muy enserio su papel de centauro.

 **Isaac**

Primero posando como modelo en Facebook y ahora… jajajajaja patético el hombre

 **Hilda**

Dejen de burlarse, sí algún Dios Guerrero se burla me las paga

 **Mime**

O sea, y por qué, o cómo.

 **Alberich**

Zid y Bod ya se burlaron desde hace media hora. Es más se burlaron antes de que se cayera

 **Frody**

Jajajajajajajajaja x 1000

 **Shaka**

Ustedes no podían faltar para burlarse de la desgracia ajena, espectros. Y Jabu que mal gusto. Le diré al Patriarca

 **Mii**

NOOOOO señor Aioros ;_;

 **Erda**

No quiere que le sobe algo, señor Aioros

 **Saori**

No, no quiere y tú tampoco… cusca

 **Shoko**

Seguía nervioso por nuestra culpa

 **Katya**

Así se habla señor Shaka, defienda a su compañero

 **Shaka**

Evidente… eso se hace con los amigos.

 **Saga**

Que tragedia acaba de suceder en el Santuario… que pena más grande

 **Kanon**

Sin palabras…

 **Saga**

Se acabó la nutella y el papel de baño ;_;

 **Saori**

… graciosos los voy a sacar del grupo

 **Saga**

Jajajajaja eso será porque Shion te sacó del nuestro por chismosa :p

 _*Saori ha eliminado a Saga papasito Geminis y a Kanon papasito segundo geminis 2*_

 **Saori**

Alguien más se va a burlar de Aioros… para que se elimine solo

* _Zeros de Rana ha dejado el grupo*_

 **Julian**

Que ruda… yo no sabía nada

 **Hades**

Hey, tranquila…

 **Pandora**

Aioros… contesta ¿cómo te sientes?

 **Aioria**

Gracias por preocuparse, se está recuperando, no fue nada grabe y a los que no pueden irse mucho al averno

 **Wimber**

¿Quién eres tú? Se ve que no sabes que algunos ya vivimos en el averno

 **Minos**

… Leo tiene como 3 años, entiende

 **Abel**

¿Esos son tus caballeros Athena…?

 **Saori**

Te voy a eliminar…

 **Shion**

Aioros está bien. Repito, Aioros está bien.

 **Radamanthys**

Me tenía con pendiente, ya podré beber mi té a gusto. Gracias

 **Camus**

Jabu deja que te encuentre… es para pasarte el estandarte de traidor.

(Todos rieron)

 **Sigmund**

Como que le dan mucha importancia a un dorado, ¿no?

 **Fhenril**

Ya aburren… cambien de tema

 _*Envía foto de un cachorro de sus lobos*_

Acabo de ser abuelo por tercera vez en el año

 **Shoko**

Que bonitos… quiero uno

 **Fhenril**

No los doy en adopción, son mi familia

 **Arberich**

Loco. Deja estos temas para el grupo personal.

Mientras tanto en el nuevo grupo llamado " _ **Cae más rápido Aioros que un cojo"**_ Con la imagen de Aioros con una venda en la cabeza y el ojo morado.

 **Mu**

¿Que aprendimos hoy?

 **Shaka**

Moraleja, no por ser de signo sagitario vuelas…

 **Milo**

Ese Jabu… que mal. Pero que divertido jajajajaja

 **Camus**

Te refieres al video

 **Aioros**

¿Quién grabo el video? Mañana lo voy a matar

 **Saga**

Tú no matas ni tu aburrimiento. Mejor duerme

 **Aioros**

Jabu de Unicornio. Mañana me las arregló con él personalmente

 **Shion**

Ya hable con él. Está arrepentido y te pedirá disculpas Aioros

 **Kanon**

Me sorprende, están atentos a todo…

 **Afrodita**

Me siento estrella de cine, rodeado de tantos paparazzos

 **Death Mask**

… pero a ti si te han venido a entrevistar periódicos, noticieros y revistas, Afro. Que por que eres el más hermotzo

 **Afrodita**

Pues por eso… quien se va a fijar en un corriente como Aioros, ni se baña

 **Aioros**

Pásame de tus jabones florales y colonias aromáticas. Voy a quedar más guapote que tú

 **Afrodita**

Jajajaja me caes muy bien Aioros

 **Saga**

Hablando en serio, creo que te salaron las Santias jajajajaja

 **Shaka**

Fue tu karma por acostarte con una mujer comprometida.

 **Aioros**

¿Crees? Ya le voy a decir que siempre no a Hilda… pero era la única que me gustaba

 **Doko**

AJA! Shion ven rápido. Ya llegó el momento que esperabas. Tema de AMORES

 **Milo**

*Manda audio cantando* Un amor reaaaaaaaal

 **Shion**

Amores verdaderos y no pasar ratos con mujeres de vida galante

 **Camus**

Se ve que andan muy necesitados de la caricia

 **Saga**

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

 **Kanon**

Casi escupo la leche jajajajaja buena esa Acuarius

 **Milo**

También tú, que te haces. Siempre vas a dejar cartas al correo

 **Camus**

Obvio, son para Francia, aún tengo familia.

 **Doko**

No son para Francia son para la niña nueva de la biblioteca de Athenas

 **Camus**

¿Cómo sabe?

 **Shion**

Aquí todo se sabe, Camus. Debemos cuidarlos

 **Death Mask**

Jajajajajajaja la bibliotecaria… hasta para coger eres aburrido

 **Kanon**

Jajajajajajajaja me muero de risa. Mañana vamos a la biblioteca Saga para conocer al romance de Camus

 **Saga**

X50

 **Camus**

No se pasen de listos… además no van a saber quién es

 _*Milo ha cambiado el nombre del grupo "_ _ **Frozen enamorado"**_ _y cambiado la foto por la foto por una de Camus en su carnet de Identificación donde sale serio y la mirada fija*_

 _ **Kanon**_

La que tenga cara de amargada, esa es

 **(Todos escribieron jajajajaja)**

 **Shaka**

¿Es enserio que se están enamorado?

 **Milo**

UN AMOR REAAAAAAAAL AAAUUUUUU

 **Aioria**

Yo tengo novia y es oficial

 **Aldebarán**

Sí, el amor es una cosa preciosa

 **Mu**

Que te deja más estúpido. Pero sí.

 **Doko**

Lo dices por ti o por Aioria

 **Shura**

No se anden enamorado, que vergüenza. Mejor pongan un negocio

 **Afrodita**

Yo tengo mis acciones con varias sucursales de diseñadores de ropa, que me crees tan torpe

 **Shaka**

El amor más puro siempre será el propio

 **Death Mask**

Sí, pero el más sabroso siempre es con alguien más

 **Shura**

X2

 **Milo**

X3

 **Saga y Kanon**

X10

 **Mu**

Los que secundan a DM son los más pervertidos

 **Doko**

Lo único que sé es que sólo van a casarse como 5 de los 11 que son

 **Mu**

Somos 12 con usted. ¿Qué no se piensa casar maestro?

 **Doko**

Pues… quien sabe. No he pensado en eso

 **Camus**

Pero si pensando en nosotros. Ya cásese también. Tenga hijos

 **Doko**

Suficiente con haber cuidado a Shyru… ¿me entiendes?

 **Camus**

Hyoga nunca me dio problemas, era obediente e Isaac también. Pero no quiero hijos.

 **Milo**

Tú no quieres nada, por qué estas vivo

 **Saga**

Jajajajajajajajaja

 **Aldebarán**

¿Cómo te sientes Aioros?

 **Aioros**

Ayñ me siento mareado pero ya mañana estaré mejor. Gracias

 **Death Mask**

No hay como un buen vino para que se te quite o te dé más

 **Aioros**

No bebo… creo que debería ser más como ustedes.

 **Saga**

APLAUSOS para este hombre que ha decidido tomar el camino correcto

 **Shion**

¡NO! Si por eso te escogí como sucesor, porque eres el más decente

 **Shaka**

¿Nos dijo indecentes?

 **Mu**

No somos merecedores porque somos indecentes…

 **Doko**

Impuros

 **Shura**

Aioros se estaba dando a una mujer casada

 **Aioria**

Comprometida, pero no estaba su novio, se había muerto. Luego Odin lo regresó, así que no vale

 **Aldebará** n

Ya dejo de ser virgen, ya no merece ser Patriarca

 **Afrodita**

¿El puesto es por la virginidad? Mejor ponga a una Santia de Patriarca, aquí ya nadie

 **Shion**

Debería darles vergüenza.

 **Camus**

La virginidad no tiene nada que ver con la capacidad

 **Shion**

No, pero ustedes rompen los límites. Creen que no sé qué Shura contrata mujeres de noche, Saga y Kanon sólo van a la Universidad a conquistar jovencitas, Mu se hizo novio de una profesora de un instituto de gobierno, y Death Mask tiene dos novias, Afrodita tiene una relación con una periodista británica. Aioria y Milo pues ya se emparejaron con Shania y Marin. Aioros… todo el Santuario y el inframundo saben lo que paso con Hilda y Shaka se ve a escondidas con Katya…

 **Milo**

ZAZ! Esa no la sabía y eso sí es estar en problemas

 **Mu**

Estoy en shock

 **Aioros**

Responde esto Virgo. Rinde cuentas

 **Shura**

Y nosotros como idiotas aguantándonos hasta de sonreírles y tú

 **Shaka**

De todos modos no la veo

 _*Kanon ha cambiado el nombre del grupo a "_ _ **Shaka La virgen de las Santias**_ _* Cambió la foto del grupo por una de Shaka en uno de sus viajes a la India rodeado de su gente y sonriendo*_

 **Saga**

Pero la tocas… sucio, degenerado, como te atreves a mancillar a una Santia.

 **Shion**

Por eso elimine a Athena para que poder hablar de este tema

 **Camus**

¿Aldebarán no tienes novia?

 **Aldebarán**

No, hace tres meses termine con ella… creo que no tengo tacto

 **Aioros**

:B Hilda

 **Kanon**

Se oye tu corazón hecho pedazos potro… que pena

 **Shaka**

Pero no hemos hecho nada, hablamos mucho, le comparto conocimiento

 **Saga**

Y virus

 **Afrodita**

¿Cómo que virus? Tienes SIDA un ETS, ¿Qué cosa?

 **Saga**

Cuando te besas con alguien te pasas gérmenes… jajajaja sus fluidos corporales

 **Mu**

JAJAJAJAJAJA

 **Milo**

Mmmm que rico

 **Shion**

Sí vas a compartir conocimiento puedes verla en público, todos verán que charlan.

 **Shaka**

…

 **Aioria**

¿La besaste?

 **Kanon**

Sacrilegio, desherédenlo. Buda ven por él

 **Doko**

No sé cómo sentirme al respecto

 **Death Mask**

Ni yo, no sé si pena o envidia. Nadie se ha atrevido. Eres el nuevo ídolo Shaka

 **Aldebaran**

Ventajas de no ver, por donde vas

 **Camus**

Yo siento lastima

 **Aioros**

Lo qué se dice en este grupo queda en este grupo, así que ya no anden diciendo ni contando nada. Nos vamos a meter en problemas.

 **Saga**

Te conviene que no, porque Sigfried va a venir por tu cabeza

 **Shion**

Tiene razón Aioros. Todo se queda aquí.

 **Shura**

Lo de las prostitutas también

 **Milo**

Eso es un secreto a voces, Shura, ya no tienes salvación.

 **Doko**

Nada más cuídense… nada de que ya tengo un hijo aquí, otro allá o que me dio una infección y la enfermedad rara.

 **Aioria**

Yo me voy a casar con Marin

 **Milo**

Ya sabemos, lo dices cada cena

 **Kanon**

¿Entonces nos va a regalar los condones?

 **Shion**

No, eso es responsabilidad de ustedes. Pero me preocupa Shaka…

 **Shaka**

… trataré de ser discreto

 **Mu**

Jajajajajaja necio, que ya no tengas nada con ella, nada más una bonita amistad.

 **Aioros**

Qué bueno que no está Athena

 **Death Mask**

De todos modos Helena ya me reclamó porque la engañé… No dejan a uno hacer su vida en paz, carajo

 **Shura**

Si no te vas a comprometer con alguien bien, para que vas.

 **Death Mask**

No iba en serio con ella, con Helena sí… a ella si la quiero mucho.

 **Camus**

Por eso andas con prostitutas

 **Shura**

… Eso y porque no estoy interesado en una relación.

 **Aioria**

Jajajajajaja ya cambien de tema… vamos a hacer bully a Shaka :D

 **Shaka**

Ya me voy a dormir

 **Saga**

Se va a llorar porque ya no lo dejan estar con la Katya

 **Kanon**

Yo quiero echarle una mano a Mii y me aguanto como los hombres

 **Milo**

Ojos que no ven corazón que si siente

 **Mu**

La besaste yo sigo en shock

 **Camus**

¿Cómo supieron eso?

 **Death Mask**

Buena pregunta…

 **Shion**

Los vi, en la casa de Virgo.

 **Shura**

Jajajajajajaja ¿sintió un cosmo muy adentro de otro o cómo?

 **Aioria**

Jjajajajajaja y eso que soy vecino y no vi nada

 **Aioros**

Un besito no tiene nada de malo.

 **Doko**

Se me hace que ese no nada más fue un besito

 **Afrodita**

Quien te viera Shaka, si los más religiosos y santos son los de cuidado.

 **Mu**

De verdad

 **Saga**

Ya se fue a llorar… pobre Shaka.

 **Milo**

Amor prohibido… lalalalala

 **Aioria**

Jajajajajaja

 **Shura**

La engañabas con la meditación para que fuera a tu casa.

 **Aioros**

Para llegar a la kundalini jijijiji

 **Saga**

JAJAJAJAJAJA que baboso eres Sagitario, pero sí entendí

 _*Shaka ha dejado el grupo*_

 **Saga**

Chillón

 **Kanon**

Sí ya sabe cómo somos… sólo jugamos con él, siempre ha sido así, no se aguanta pero cuando él hace

 **Doko**

¿Qué paso, otra vez?

 **Aioros**

Esta es la tercera vez en la semana que se sale del grupo.

 **Milo**

Ya no lo agreguen por quejica

 **Shura**

Todos nos aguantamos lo que nos decimos

 **Camus**

Y mira que si se nos ha pasado la mano muchas veces

 _*Shion ha agregado a Shaka al grupo*_

 **Shion**

Shaka, madura y afronta tus problemas. Ellos sólo están jugando

 **Mu**

Nunca vamos a hacerte nada, bueno Saga, Shura y Camus tal vez, pero los demás no

 **Camus**

No seas chillón

 **Shura**

Te pintas el cabello

 **Saga**

Jajajajajaja aguante, todos nos burlamos de todos.

 **Aioria**

Ya se durmió, están apagadas las luces de su casa.

 **Death Mask**

Mañana se le pasa, así son los virgos

 **Afrodita**

Para mí que si está enamorado de Katya y le dolió…

 **Milo**

Sangre

-o-

 _ **Bueno sin darme cuenta lleve una historia, un hilo que no sé dónde termine pero se pone interesante sus intrigas y sus dramas en las historias de los grupo. Después le tocará el turno a otro dorado de ser víctima de las chicas y ese en efecto será Shaka. Quién lo viera tan serio y calmado. El pretexto es la meditación.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Como verán tengo más tiempo del que creí y esto me ayuda mucho a desestresarme. Comenzamos con el tercer capítulo de tanta de burradas.

-o-

En el grupo de las chicas el cual había cambiado de nombre ha " **Marin domando leones desde el mito"** Saori comenzó a quejarse de que el Patriarca Shion la eliminó del grupo de los Dorados. Ahora ya no podría contar nada de lo que pasaba con ellos. Se quedaron sin material. Alguien debía pagar las consecuencias. Así que iba a desquitarse con cada uno de los caballeros dorados porque ninguno ha abogado para que vuelva, sólo Aioros pero nadie le hace caso. Así que a petición de Katya decidieron traer a Shaka.

 **Hilda**

Oye, abre los ojos mira hacia arriba disfruta las cosas buenas que tiene la vida…

 **Freiya**

lol

 **Marin**

Vecino como te va

 **Shaka**

Mal, antes de llegar a este pedazo de cielo

 **Shoko**

Awwww que tierno

 **Lyfia**

Denos clases de yoga

 **Mii**

Una vez abrió clases pero nadie iba

 **Saori**

¿Por qué no abogaste para que volviera al grupo, mal caballero?

 **Shaka**

Fue decisión del patriarca y tiene razón, tú nada más vienes a decir lo que hablamos allá. Respeta nuestra privacidad de caballeros.

 **Shena**

No seas chillón. Y que bueno, así me pongo en orden a Milo

 **Saori**

Y lo peor fue que Saga apoyó la idea del Patriarca…

 **Shaka**

Ya sabes cómo es …

 **Saori**

Por cierto… Ahora sí, Katya y Shaka me van a explicar que ese rumor de que ustedes se dieron unos besos en Virgo

 **Pandora**

En virgo me suena doble sentido

 **Hilda**

A mí me suena a que van a castigar a una mocosa y van a dejar sin trabajo a un virgen

 **Erda**

Jajajajajajajjajjaja saquen a la Katya

 **Shaka**

¿Ustedes también? Mentiras y patrañas. Mi cuerpo debe permanecer como mi constelación

 **Pandora**

Y sí, eres bien maricota

 **Katya**

No ha pasado nada. Voy con el señor Shaka porque me enseña cosas

 **Marin**

Ya te enseñó la kundalini y su sentido del tacto

 **Katya**

no, sólo es conocimiento

 **Hilda**

Conocimiento de la creación del cosmos

 **Saori**

Jajajajaja niña, deja de distraer a Shaka, Shaka deja de emocionar a Katya.

 **Shaka**

Yo no emocionó a nadie. Ella es una buena alumna

 **Miho**

Así les llaman ahora, se sabe

 **June**

¿De qué me perdí? ¿Qué hace Virgen aquí?

 **Pandora**

Muchas deben permanecer así… las Santias nada más

 **Xiaoling**

Ay, justo en el chakra del vientre

 **Katya**

Sinceramente no pasó nada.

 **Erda**

Sí te creo, porque pues a ti te gustan los hombres y Shaka parece niña

 **Shaka**

Oh! … jovencita

 **Saori**

Jajajajaja Erda cuidado, aunque Shaka es un joven muy apuesto y reconozco que tiene facciones femeninas no es una niña

 **Shoko**

Pásenos tips para cuidar nuestro cabello como el de usted

 **Shena**

Eso pídele a Afrodita, él sí sabe tips, Shaka apenas si sale de su casa

 **Shaka**

La realidad es que… discúlpame Athena no volverá a pasar

 **Katya**

… Perdón

 **Hilda**

Ya, ya cuenten que paso entre ustedes, algo más que besitos

 **Marin**

Katya, sigues siendo pura ¿verdad?

 **Katya**

SI! Eso sí, no pasó nada.

 **Pandora**

Ay ya deja que sean amigos o algo Saori

 **Saori**

Es que yo no hice las reglas, ni si quiera yo puedo darme a Saga o Kanon o Shura o Aioros… o a quien me guste. Pues así esto. La vida es cruel.

 **Erda**

De qué sirve ser una hermosa guerrera o diosa si no vas a poder gozar la vida

 **Shaka**

La mente también debe ser pura

 **June**

Mmmmm

 **Hilda**

Cállate Shaka, no sé puede ser puro de nada con ustedes paseándose en la vida

 **Shaka**

Yo no tengo la culpa de que les parezcamos atractivos. La belleza es así.

 **Katya**

Yo no tengo la culpa de que señor Shaka se me quedará viendo siempre que me veía

 **Mii**

¿Subir o bajar las escaleras?

 **Freya**

Creo que los besos no tienen nada de malo. Son la cosa más inocente y pura

 **Marin**

Que llevan a otra cosa… siempre todo el tiempo

 **Shena**

Por un beso… ya se me antojo un beso de Milo. Adiós

 **Saori**

Bueno ya… pero que no pase de eso. En tu conciencia quedara Shaka de Virgo

 **Shaka**

… decidí dejar de hablarle a Katya, por seguridad.

 **Katya**

Bueno, me puede devolver los libros y los discos que le preste

 **Shaka**

Me das los mándalas que te di y el mala

 **Pandora**

Momento! Ustedes ya tenían una relación amorosa

(Las Santias mandaron emoticones de sorpresa o.O)

 **Katya**

Ash

 **Shaka**

Tengo meditación de 10 a 12. Buenas tardes

 _*Shaka ha dejado el grupo*_

 **Saori**

Cobarde, siempre hace lo mismo, desaparece en el momento más importante

 **Katya**

No pasó nada, lo juro, señora Athena, lo juro

 **Saori**

Te creo…

 **Pandora**

¿Besa rico?

Mientras tanto en el grupo de los dorados que se llamaba ahora "Kanon es gay" la foto del grupo cambió Saga era la de su hermano en compañía de los 4 jueces del infierno. Ya que Kanon desde el inframundo les escribió (ah mira, si tiene buena cobertura ese celular) porque aceptó la invitación de Pandora de ir a desayunar con ella y la banda del averno. Se manda mensajes, fotos y audios.

 **Kanon**

 _*Envió audio donde se escuchaban los jueces mandando saludos poco corteses*_

 **Death Mask**

Ya quisieras Ayakos… pregúntale a tu mamá

 **Afrodita**

¿Minos es enserio que puedes ver?

 **Aioros**

HOLAAAAAA! Hace mucho que no sabía de ustedes… :D

 _*Envió nota de audio*_ (donde los saludaba muy feliz)

 **Doko**

¿Te llevas bien con ellos?

 **Aioros**

Sip. … bueno yo los conocí sin guerra ni nada, quizá por eso me agradan.

 **Kanon**

Radamanthys es virgen

 **Saga**

Todos ahí y tú eres gay

(Todos rieron)

 **Kanon**

*Envió mensaje de voz* (en el cual puras tonterías decían los jueces a los dorados, ya saben cosas de machos, doble sentido, hombres finalmente)

 **Aldebarán**

Ustedes no tienen nada que hacer en el averno

 **Aioros**

 _*Envió nota de voz*_ (De nuevo en ella decía otras tonterías, sólo Aioros los entiende)

 **Aioria**

Agreguen a Radamanthys jajajaja

 **Mu**

El administrador es el Patriarca, no va a dejar que eso pase.

 **Doko**

Y yo no lo voy a agregar, nada más para que se estén peleando con él.

 **Kanon**

Todo es broma. Esperen… voy a tomar té y a reírme de él en su cejita

Se me olvidaba

 _*Envía foto de pandora donde esta cruzada de piernas y se le ven los calzones*_

 **Death Mask**

Me va a sangrar la nariz

 **Shion**

¡Kanon, respeta a las mujeres!

 **Aioria**

Ah… el que por su gusto muere

 **Shura**

Me están dando muchas ganas de regresar al infra

 **Milo**

Se me hace gorda

 **Mu**

Vulgares!

 **Saga**

JAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ya vas. Con razón el Radamanthys no puede dormir.

 **Aldebaran**

Con todo respeto… que chulada de mujer

 **Afrodita**

Sí, es muy guapa y corriente. En mi pueblo les dicen cabareteras.

 _*Saga cambió el nombre del grupo "Todos vamos al inframundo!*_

 **Mu**

Por qué creo que ninguno se baña

 **Shaka**

Creo que Minos huele a perro mojado

 **Doko**

Antes no era así, quien sabe que le paso… seguro es la edad

 **Shion**

Oigan, cambiando el tema, que es muy incómodo. ¿y ya hicieron lo deberes que les mande?

 **Camus**

Terminé desde hace media hora

 **Milo**

Te fuiste a la biblioteca a hacer la tarea… mendigo ñoñazo

 **Camus**

También llegaré un poco tarde, saldré a cenar con mi amiga.

 **Afrodita**

No lo arruines Camus, como tus otros dos intentos de relación.

 **Death Mask**

¿Había que hacer algo?

 **Shaka**

Sí! Debiste investigar tu constelación y la influencia que tiene sobre los humanos, así como los acontecimientos estelares que hayan pasado en ella. Como las guerras de Orion

 **Saga**

Ups … la suerte que tienes Kanon

 **Milo**

Mi texto es sobre Antares y Antares y ya no hay nada más en esa constelación

 **Aioros**

Yo estoy a dos hojas de terminar. Kaus es la estrella más bonita

 **Aioria**

¿Cuenta la historia de los gatos con cuerpo humano que viven en Regulus? Es lo único que me sé

 **Doko**

Escriban lo que entendieron y ya… burros

 **Afrodita**

Pues ya casi termino.

Por la noche cuando ya todos estaban en casa, descansando de no hacer nada.

 **Milo**

¿Alguien esta con vida?

(Cinco minutos después Shura respondió)

 **Shura**

Aparentemente, estaba acomodando ropa. Mañana iré a una exposición sobre los templarios en la Universidad de Athenas.

 **Aioria**

Ay sí, soy bien intelectual y compró espadas en el mercado negro

 **Shion**

Me siento orgulloso Shura que seas un joven letrado, pero… ya váyanse a la cama ahora.

 **Mu**

De nosotros no está orgulloso? Es porque somos unos vagos? No somos letrados. Apenas terminamos la escuela elemental. Yo le sé a la herrería, denme mi diploma y mi título *envía emoticón molesto*

 **Shaka**

Lo dirás tú, yo tengo la iluminación

 **Aioros**

Me llevas?, quiero ver

 **Shura**

Mañana a las 8 en punto y ponte un traje formal.

 **Aioros**

… creo que si tengo algo decente.

 **Saga**

No lo lleves Shura te va avergonzar

 **Kanon**

Apenas si se adapta. Recuerdan cuando vio el celular por primera vez

 **Aioros**

Jajajajajajaja me asuste

 **Milo**

A mí me dio vergüenza ajena

 **Saga**

A mí me da pena, yo por eso no salgo con él

 **Aioria**

Ya basta! Siempre le hacen bully a mi hermano

 **Doko**

Aioros no tiene la culpa, la tienes tu Saga

 **Afrodita**

Oye, Shura que buen gusto, también quiero acompañarte

 **Camus**

Ahora resulta que a todos les mama el arte

 **Milo**

Ya sabemos que el culto eres tú

 **Aioros**

Pero yo si me aguanto el bully… no como Shaka que se sale

 **Shaka**

…

 **Aioros**

Debo llevar tenis o zapatos a la universidad, Shura

 **Kanon**

Lleva tu sentido común, asno

 **Saga**

El cerebro

 **Afrodita**

Nos va a hacer pasar el oso de nuestras vidas. Ni modo.

 **Aioros**

Déjenme. Quiero regresar al mundo. El patriarca no me deja salir casi a la calle. Dice que me voy a perder.

 **Shion**

Ya te has perdido tres veces. Es por tu seguridad, hijo

 **Aioros**

Es que el pueblo ya esta bien diferente.

 **Saga**

Sácalo con correa Shura, no se te vaya a perder

 **Shura**

Le voy a poner un localizador

 **Aioros**

Jajajajajajajaja que sea como un reloj.

 **Kanon**

Va a ser en el tobillo como los presidiarios en con arresto domiciliario

 **Kanon**

Adivinen… Radamanthys ya consiguió su cita con la Pandora

 **Saga**

¿Y eso? Esta nevando en el infra

 **Kanon**

Le dije a Pandora que le diera una oportunidad y parece que sí

 **Afrodita**

¿Cómo sabes?

 **Kanon**

Me mando mensaje el Rada para contarme

 **Saga**

¿Desde cuándo tan amiguis amiguis?

 **Camus**

Efectos de pelear con el enemigo

 **Aldebarán**

Ya es muy noche. Se me cierran los ojos. Mañana los leo.

 **Mu**

Descansa, amigo.

(Todos le desearon buenas noches al tauro)

 **Death Mask**

El último en dormir es Misty jajajajajaja

 **Shion**

Yo me dormiré hasta las tres de la mañana revistando sus trabajos. ¿Aioria me decepcionó el tuyo?

 **Aioria**

Ay, bueno, hice lo mejor que pude

 **Aioros**

¿Qué hizo mal?

 **Shion**

La ortografía.

 **Doko**

Mañana les dices sus malas notas. Déjalos en suspenso. Jajaja

 **Mu**

Aioria reprobadoteeeeee!

 **Aioria**

u_u no le digan a Marin

 **Saga**

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAA error, eso fue un díganle a Marin

 **Kanon**

Le dejaré un sutil mensaje en Facebook

 **Aioria**

…

 **Camus**

Dile que su futuro esposo no sabe escribir

 **Afrodita**

Va a terminar como electricista

 **Kanon**

Ya le deje un mensaje en su muro jajajajajaja * _Manda captura de pantalla donde dice "Marin, Marin si sabes contar o escribir, no escribas con Aioria que no sabe. El Patriarca lo va a reprobar" A los diez minutos ya tenía un 23 me gusta*_

 **Doko**

Son lo peor, pero al menos no se lastiman

 **Aioros**

Mi hermano ya está llorando

 _*Mu cambió el nombre del gurpo a "Leo analfabeta, Géminis picaso"* Saga cambió la imagen del grupo por su dibujo mal hecho la constelación de Géminis._

 **Aioria**

No es cierto, ni me estás viendo porque hoy si me vine a mi casita

 **Shaka**

Manden los screen a Marin

 **Mu**

O a Lyfia

 **Shura**

Eso duele… pelea, pelea

 **Aioria**

Quedamos que nada de Lyfia, fue un pequeño error

 **Milo**

Si, pequeño, no estaba tan guapa como Hilda

 **Aioros**

Deja a Hilda… respeten

 **Saga**

Aioria el electricista jajajajaja

 **Kanon**

Hermanos tenían que ser, se metieron con dos asgardianas uuuuuuuuuuuuu

 **Aioria**

Ustedes se meten con puras universitarias y meseras, damas del Santuario. Sobre todo Saga

 **Saga**

Es lo que tenemos más cerca. Algunas me siguen buscando ;)

 **Shion**

Saga, el dibujo de la constelación de géminis… no le entiendo, creo que es un mapa mental

 **Shaka**

… Saga no sabe dibujar

 **Saga**

No, no sé… enséñenme

 **Shaka**

Te odio Saga, no se te puede hacer bully

 **Kanon**

No, ya estamos curtidos en eso…

 **Saga**

La verdad no sé dibujar, nunca he aprendí. Kanon me hacia los deberes jajajaja

 **Doko**

Es cierto, Kanon aprendía más rápido.

 **Kanon**

Jajajaja ese no era Saga era yo o Saga… mmm dilemas

 **Saga**

JAJAJAJAJA ni saben luego con quien están hablando, están bien tarados

 **Shion**

Yo sé diferenciarlos perfectamente

 **Kanon**

A que no… ya hemos cambiado de lugar muchas veces y nunca se fijan. Eso es lo divertido de ser gemelitos

 **Death Mask**

Tarados!

 **Mu**

Es porque DM ya cayó como diez veces jajaja

 **Milo**

Y Shaka se va a quedar con las ganas de hacerle bully a los que inventaron el bully

 **Camus**

Por eso Shura y yo estamos en su equipo *usa icono de choca esos cinco*

 **Shura**

Of curse *usa el mismo icono*

 **Doko**

Esa bandita ya se me va a separar

 **Saga**

Si, ya aléjelos de mí

 **Afrodita**

Jajajajaja no tienes vergüenza.

 **Shion**

Al menos ya no se pelean tanto. Ya han aprendido a convivir, por eso

 **Doko**

Sí… ayudo el whatssaps

 **Mu**

o.O o sea que no fue para comunicarnos, fue para controlarnos

 **Death Mask**

Grrrrrrrr

 **Afrodita**

Aja! Jugando con nuestros sentimientos

 **Saga**

Eso dolió… me voy a suicidar con un pan

 **Kanon**

Me voy a salir ya me hicieron sentir mal

 **Camus**

Otro Shaka

 **Shaka**

u.u los voy a ignorar

 **Aioria**

Nunca podrías. Sabes que nos quieres mucho

 **Camus**

Yo no

 **Milo**

Ya saquen a Camus siempre nos esta echando basura

 **Camus**

Los odio

 **Death Mask**

Ora… stmen Patriarca, dígale algo, si duele su desprecio

 **Milo**

Cara de mono, chango

 **Aioros**

¿Porque nos odias, Camus?

 **Camus**

Me voy a salir del grupo

 **Shion**

Muy bonito tu trabajo, Camus, excelente, ¿quién te ayudo?

 **Mu**

Plop!

 **Shaka**

Copión

 **Camus**

Nadie, fue mi trabajo

 **Shura**

Ya me voy a dormir. Mañana nos regaña, Patriarca.

 **Death Mask**

Al menos no fui el único…

 **Doko**

Te leímos Masky

 **Aioros**

Descansemos todos.

 **Saga**

Te peinas, Sagitario, mínimo por respeto a tu compañero

 **Aioros**

Meno

 **Kanon**

Si sigues escribiendo como retrasado te voy a soltar un golpe en la cabezota

Aioros

Ñop T_T jajajajajajaja tarados

 **Mu**

Oigan, mañana no se les olvide, ahora si comemos hamburguesas en Rodorio, no pudimos ayer ni hoy por que Aioros se cayó y Kanon se largó al infra.

 **Shion**

Perfecto. A las 3 nos vemos

 **Doko**

Para la comida no pones peros…

 **Afrodita**

Yo les mandaré fotos, espero que no se nos pierda el potro y la cabra no se nos desesperé.

 **Saga**

Que divertido fue esto…

 **Kanon**

Oigan, nos despiertan a las 5 am para tomarnos nuestro ritrovil, shi

 _-o-_

 _Quizá en este capitulo no me inspiré mucho, lo siento, trataré de crear otras conversaciones con otros personajes, pero es inevitable dejar de escribir de los dorados hay tanto material para escribir y hacer reír, son divertidos. Bien, gracias a todos por leer y por sus lindos reviews los cuales he respondido poco a poco._ _Gracias de nuevo._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sé que esto no sé si sea un fic o que cosa va siendo. Pero es pura parodia, probablemente no soy la mejor en esto, pero mi intensión sólo es reír y si lo he conseguido algunas veces, pues con eso me basta.**_

 _ **Por lo de los detalles "de estylo" verán sé que es "Bullyng y no Bully" pero ya saben que en los grupos de whast no respetan ni a su mamá, creen que van a respetar la ortografía, sin embargo, tendré más cuidado con algunos detalles para que esto sea lo más limpio posible y sobre todo no cambiar el estilo de humor, y en efecto no me gusta usar groserías porque pierde mucho el sentido, además de ser expresiones locales o regionalismos, mejor palabras que en castellano sean generales. Bien pues continuamos con esta tanda TANDA de tonterías por mi parte y pues…**_

 _ **También trataré de colar a los demás personajes, pero es que son tantos que ya no sé… se me van las cabras con Shura *u***_

-o-

Para no perder la costumbre, Saori tenía planeado agregar a Shura al grupo de las chicas, pero no comentó nada, debía ser una sorpresa para todos. Y por las mañanas no tenía nada que hacer después del desayuno. Estaba aburrida como las Santias.

 **Marin**

Luego le pones huevo y lo mezclas con leche

 **Miho**

Puedes ponerle un poco de azúcar

 **Helena**

Muchas gracias por los tips de cocina, chicas, las amo mil

 **June**

Buen día…

 **Pandora**

Hola… me duele la cabeza, ¿saben de algún remedio que no sea medicina de patente?

 **Hilda**

¿Pues qué paso?

 **Pandora**

Bebí whisky con los jueces, pero después sólo éramos Radamanthys y yo

 **Freiya**

Huele a que fue plan con maña… uuuu Pandora ya desempolvó el estuche

 **Saori**

Jajajaja ¿ya te diste al juez?

 **Pandora**

No, obviamente, sólo bebimos…

 **Shania**

Ya date, bien que lo amas.

 _*Saori agregó a Shura de Capricornio al grupo*_

Erda

o.o huelo a hombre

Mii

A perfume de hombre, dirás

 **Shura**

¿Qué se supone que hago yo aquí?

 **Pandora**

¿Qué tan filosa es tu espada Shura?

 **Shura**

Ufff si te contará… también es peligrosa, ¿quieres probar?

(Las Santias mandaron iconos de corazones y emoticones de asombro)

 **Pandora**

Tan peligrosa que seguro me deja una inflamación de 9 meses

 **Shania**

O te pasa la ETS, por cierto y como va

 **Shura**

Ya se la pase a Milo, pregunta a él

 **Saori**

Jjajajajajaja

 **Hilda**

Bien bajado ese balón señor

 **Shura**

¿Y ustedes que hacen aparte de acosar hombres, señoritas?

 **Katya**

Nosotros no acosamos hombres

 **Shura**

Tú sí, a Shaka

 **Shania**

Cállate Shura

 **Xiaoling**

Oiga, ¿por qué le dicen Sabroshura?

 **Shoko**

Que ofensa, pues es que es guapo el señor Shura

 **Shania**

Esta más guapo Milo y los Gemínanos, no te la creas tanto

 **Shura**

Sólo entre a que me difamen y me alaguen. Bien

 **Erda**

¿Cuánto le mide la espada? Jajajajajaja

 **Saori**

Más decoro, niñas

 **Shura**

Te diría que lo averiguaras tú, pero no puedes, manda una amiga y que te diga

 **Helena**

Oh! Que arriesgado.

 **Lyfia**

Nos esta insinuando una invitación

 **Shura**

No, yo respondo lo que preguntas.

 **Erda**

Respodamesta jajajajaja

 **Marin**

Esta mocosita debió ser amazona no Santia

 **Shania**

¿A qué hora te sales, Shura?

 **Shura**

¿Al pan?, no voy al pan y contigo ni a la esquina.

 **Xiaoling**

¿Por qué se pelean?

 **Shania**

Porque no lo soporto, traidor y proxeneta

 **Marin**

¡Basta! Siempre que se ven se ofenden y se pelean. Tengo que detenerlos. Si no tuvieras novio Shania diría que te gusta Shura. Y a ti Shura creo que buscas prostitutas porque no puedes tener a Shania.

 **Saori**

Uuuuuuy +u+

 **Shura**

Respeto a Milo

 **Mii**

A veces podría tener amanecía por usted y olvidar mi deber

 **Shura**

No me cuelguen milagros.

 **Shoko**

¿Por qué proxeneta? Creí que él pagaba, no cobraba

 **Hilda**

Sabroshura… mande foto

 **Shura**

Jajajaja no voy a caer como el inútil de Aioros. Pero las voy a complacer.

(Esperaron 5m, después Shura envió una foto de él cuando tenía 13 años. Todas mandaron iconos de corazón y que ternura, que bonito y hazme un así)

 **Shura**

Tengo que salir. Me dio gusto saludarlas, a ti también Shania aunque me odies

 **Shania**

No te odio, sólo no te soporto

 **Marin**

Shura es buen tipo, a veces

 **Saori**

Lo que pasa es que es muy serio, pero a comparación de Camus él es más flexible y le gusta la fiesta

 **June**

A mí sí me asusta un poco

 **Shura**

¿Por qué? No te he hecho nada, June

 **Katya**

Adiós señor Shura.

 **Erda**

Mande foto de la espada

 **Shura**

Jajajajaja ustedes son peor que nosotros

 **Pandora**

Mal pensado, ella está hablando de tus espadas, no de tu pito

 **Shura**

… ustedes si me asustan. Cuídense.

 **Saori**

Antes que te vayas, elige una víctima para mañana

 **Shura**

Milo

 **Shania**

Noooo! Ay Te odio, Shura

 _*Shura abandonó el grupo*_

 **Saori**

Muajajaja mañana Milo estará en nuestras redes. Planeen bien lo que van a decir y hacer. Shania te comportas.

 **Shania**

Me voy a salir cuando lo agregues para que estén más cómodas, sabroseando y chuleando a mi hombre. Total yo soy la que lo tengo.

 **Pandora**

Entonces no te salgas, sea una mujer segura.

 **Marin**

Después agrega a Radamanthys

 **Miho**

Ya a todos nuestros novios y ex novios y crushes

 **Saori**

Paso a paso. Mañana a Milo y ya veremos cómo se dan las cosas

 **Hilda**

Se nota que estas aburrida

 **Shoko**

No, es venganza por que la sacaron del grupo del Patriarca

Aún no empezaban las actividades diarias y Shion ya estaba regañando y llamando la atención a todos por perder mucho el tiempo. Así que tuvo que tomar medidas extremas. Cambió en nombre del grupo a **"El Patriarca MANDA"** seguido del cambió de imagen dónde estaba él cruzado de brazos sentado en su silla principal, con la máscara y el casco respectivos. Probablemente fue el mensaje pero los dorados se intimidaron un poco y limitaron sus mensajes. Incluso Doko no escribió.

 **Shion**

Sé que me están leyendo. Pues bien. Voy a asignar una misión importante a tres de ustedes.

 **Aioros**

Díganos. Cumpliremos la misión con nuestra vida.

 **Shion**

No exageres, ya te me moriste una vez. Esta misión es una tarea que no requiere pelea ni fuerza si no inteligencia y responsabilidad.

 **Milo**

Ya estuvo que fracasamos

 **Shion**

Estoy hablando en serio Escorpio.

(Dejaron de escribir. Todos sabían que cuando los llamaba por sus constelaciones era porque estaba molesto e iba en serio. Basta de juegos)

 **Shion**

Lean bien. Elegiré a estos tres caballeros por motivos especiales.

 _Cancer_

 _Acuario_

 _Sagitario_

 **Saga**

Ese último, sabe bien que no es por motivo especial

 **Shion**

Te callas, Géminis.

Los tres que mencione, digan algo.

 **Camus**

Sí, diga cuál es la misión

 **Aioros**

Lo repito, estoy a sus órdenes

 **Death Mas** k

Aquí.

 **Shion**

¿Por qué creen que los escogí a ustedes tres?

 **Shaka**

Puedo responder

 **Shion**

No, Virgo, cuando te hable, respondes

 **Mu**

Oiga…

 **Shion**

Aries no te metas

Respondan.

 **Aioros**

Bueno, por qué yo fui elegido para ser su sucesor. ¿Por eso?

 **Shion**

Sí, esa es una. Los demás

 **Camus**

Desconozco

 **Death Mask**

X2

 **Shion**

Bueno, porque Acuario debe aprender a trabajar en equipo y dejar su apatía. Death Mask, necesitas más responsabilidad, te me vuelas muchas veces.

 **Doko**

Muy bien… ¿Cuál es su misión?

 **Shion**

Van a tener que organizar la bodega de Star Hill mañana a las 10am. Los tres, puntuales. Lleven ropa para limpiar, hay mucho polvo, ratas, arañas y vaya a saber que se encuentren…

 **Saga**

M insignia de géminis. La perdí una vez en esa bodega, si la encuentran me la traen, gracias.

 **Death Mask**

La voy a empeñar

 **Shura**

¿Cómo la tuya?

 **Death Mask**

La mía si es sagrada, esa no

 **Saga**

No te atrevas cangrejo ermitaño. Porque si me va a doler. Sabes que esa nos la entregaron antes de ser caballeros.

 **Shaka**

Vaya, un punto sensible.

 **Kanon**

Y si no se la das te rompemos la cara, ¿cómo vez?

 **Shion**

Se calman, ¿qué les dije? Death Mask evidente no hará eso, está bromeando

 **Afrodita**

No lo conoce.

 **Doko**

¿Por qué pierdes cosas tan importantes, Saga?

 **Aioria**

Perdió la cordura, ¿usted cree que va a tener cuidado con objetos de valor?

 **Shaka**

Jajajajaja Saga no cuida ni su vida

 **Kanon**

Pero me cuida a mí :p

 **Saga**

Ése si no se me pierde. Podré perder los calzones pero a Kanon no.

 **Doko**

Qué bonito su amor de hermanos. Pero más vale que encuentres esa insignia Saga. Es muy valiosa, se entregara al siguiente caballero de Géminis

 **Saga**

Entonces no me regresen nada, repito, que siga perdida la insignia.

 **Mu**

Ya podemos bajar la intensidad

 **Shion**

Ya.

 **Aioria**

A veces si me da miedo cuando se enoja, Patriarca

 **Milo**

JA! Qué bueno que pusieron a trabajar al Camus. Ya vez. Socializa.

 **Afrodita**

Amigo Masky, va a servirte mucho para que seas más responsable

 **Shura**

Pensé que la misión era más interesante.

 **Kanon**

Jajajajajajajaja lentos

 **Doko**

Esto ayudará mucho a fortalecer lazos

 **Saga**

Aioros, curte ese liderazgo, deja de escribir como tarado

 **Aioros**

Mañana vamos a organizar todo bonito.

 **Aldebarán**

Me parece una buena idea que los eligieran a ellos.

 **Shaka**

No vayan a hacer la exclamación de Athena que está prohibida

 **Shura**

Que insinúas…

 **Death Mask**

¿Puedo llevar mi Ipod con bocinas para oír musiquita mientras limpiamos?

 **Shion**

Sí, con lo que se sientan cómodos

 **Camus**

Sin mis compañeros

 **Aioros**

Mañana vamos a hablar seriamente, Acuarius

 **Afrodita**

Tiene muy buenas canciones en su lista de reproducción Masky

 **Kanon**

 _*Envía foto de un meme sobre cuando un maestro regaña a sus alumnos*  
_ Así nosotros

 **Saga**

Qué triste. Ojo aquí UNICEF

 **Doko**

¿Cuál UNICEF? Ya no son unos niños

 **Shion**

En todo caso es Amnistía Internacional.

 **Kanon**

Quien sea OJO aquí con este maltrato psicológico. ONU, OTAN, Quien sea.

 **Shura**

Tu mamá también

 **Saga**

Mi mamá sobre todo

 **Aioria**

Ponlos en su lugar, hermano si se quieren pasar de listos

 **Milo**

A Camus échale una cubeta de agua hirviendo

 **Afrodita**

A Masky con un six lo apaciguas

 **Death Mask**

Que sean 2 six y una botella de Ron y sí

De entre tantos miembros que tenía el grupo de "Mis 88 constelaciones y más" Athena decidió dejar de administrador a Julian y Abel… mala, muy pero muy mala idea, ya que ellos pusieron de administrador a Isaac y Sorrento, Abel a dos de sus caballeros también; creando una cadena de administradores hasta que BUM! Todos son administradores, hasta Seiya. Esto creo un conflicto divertido, pues, por ejemplo Hyoga se dedicó a eliminar a varios, después otros se encargaban de agregarlos de nuevo. Hades quería hacerse dueño del grupo y eliminó a Julián y a Saori. Por su parte los Dioses Gemelos eliminaron a Hades. Pandora agregó a los eliminados y así una intensa batalla por agregar y eliminar. También se hablaba de muchas cosas sin sentido como la leche de soya, de coco y de cabra. Entonces mencionaban a todos los caballeros con constelación de carnero y caballo, potro lo que fuera. Un sinfín de sin sentido. Tan divertido el grupo que Shion eliminó a todos los espectros. Cosa que Pandora respondió con eliminarlo a él. En fin, de entre todo era un risas y diversión.

 **Hades**

Este grupo ya no es de Saori, es mío.

 _*Hades cambió el nombre "EL REY HADES Y SU GRUPO DE WHATSAPP" Cambió la imagen a la del Inframundo*_

 **Radamanthys**

Así se habla… ¿quién con nuestro líder?

 **Kanon**

 _*Eliminó a Hades*_

 **Minos**

* _Agregó a Hades*_

 **Radamanthys**

 _*Eliminó a Kanon*_

 **Violete**

Ya dejen de eliminarse y agregarse parecen tontos.

* _Aiacos eliminó a Violete*_

 **Minos**

Jajajajaja te van a dejar sin cenar, amigo

 **Pandora**

Esto es un desorden… creo que me voy a salir

 **Saori**

Jajajajajaja les dejó el grupo :D

 _*Saori abandonó el grupo*_

 **Misty**

Creo que lo hizo adrede…

 **Mime**

*Envió nota de audio donde se oía una melodía triste y trágica*¨

 **Ofeo**

*Envió otra nota de voz haciendo competencia*

 **Pharoh**

*Envió otra nota con su melodía*

 **Pandora**

Ya me tienen harta!

 _*Eliminó a los Pharoh, Orfeo y Mime*_

 **Valentine**

Jajajajajajajjajajaja aquí ya todos tienen poder

 **Kiki**

 _*Eliminó a Valentine*_

 **Minos**

 _*Agregó A Violete*_

 **Violete**

Aiacos, que cruel… ¿Yo qué te hice?

 **Sorrento**

 _*Envió nota de voz dejando escuchar el sonido de su flauta*_

 **Saga**

Gay, hay mucho homosexual aquí

 **Phantasos**

Respeta, es diversidad

 **Misty**

* _Eliminó a Saga*_

 **Seiya**

AMIGOS! Ya basta.. a estas alturas el grupo será eliminado.

 **Ikki**

Cállate

 _*Eliminó a Seiya*_

Al menos en algo ya lo calle

 **Artemisa**

Athena ven y hazte responsable de este desorden. Todos actúan como idiotas

 **Marin**

 _*Eliminó a Artemisa*_

 **Hilda**

Jajajajajajaja que bueno, me cae mal, la verdad

 **Icaro**

Te leí Polaris

 _*Eliminó a Hilda*_

 **Sigfried**

Qué te pasa, enfermo. No elimines a mi señora

 _*Eliminó a Icaro*_

Marin

 _*Eliminó a Sigried*_

Shoko

Oigan. Basta. Me asustan. No sé qué paso, este grupo era tranquilo.

 _*Hyoga eliminó a Shoko*_

Lyfia cambió el nombre del grupo *Esto se descontroló* Y dejo en la imagen el comentario de Shoko. Después se salió del grupo. Y así nos podríamos pasar horas y horas … Al rato todos estaban de nuevo en el grupo.

Al día siguiente, como se acordó con el Patriarca, Aioros, Camus y Death Mask tenían que estar a las 10 en punto en Star Hill para limpiar la bodega. Los tres vestidos para limpiar, incluso Death Mask tenía un paliacate en la cabeza. Camus unos guantes rojos y Aioros un delantal. Escobas, trapeador, trapos, cubeta y limpiadores en mano. Camus sacó tres cubre bocas. Cosa que asombró a Aioros. Parecía que si entendería el significado de la amistad o al menos trabajar en equipo.

El patriarca ya los esperaba. Le dio a cada uno una botella de agua y una manzana. Les comentó que a las dos era la comida. Abrió la puerta de la bodega y oh sorpresa, en efecto era un desorden. Olía a humedad y polvo por doquier. Se colocaron las máscaras y en pose de exclamación de Athena que asustó al Patriarca, aseguraron que ese lugar quedaría limpio.

Mientras limpiaban, Death Mask puso música, un relajado y confortante metal sonaba, a sus dos compañeros les gustaba la misma música así que no hubo problema. Aioros los dividió para limpiar. Death Mask fue hasta al fondo de la bodega. Ahí encontró un pequeño cuarto. En el había objetos antiguos, más antiguos de lo que había en la bodega porque finalmente eran más libros y cosas. En este pequeño cuarto estaban cosas que lo hicieron sentir nostálgico. Comenzó a acomodar y observar los objetos hasta que encontró una pintura. Sacudió para poder observarla. Sus ojos se humedecieron y la tiró. Comenzó a llorar. Aioros escuchó y corrió a su encuentro. Camus desorientado también. El italiano les mostró la pintura y dijo no entender porque se sentía así. Camus la tomó en sus manos, vio la firma y la fecha. Fue pintada en el siglo XVIII en ella estaban los anteriores caballeros dorados que extrañamente lucían como ellos.

Tampoco entendían porque tenían un sentimiento de nostalgia y pena. Aioros decidió mandar la foto al grupo para preguntar al Patriarca y para informar a sus compañeros.

 **Shura**

Anda… que bonita pintura, sí se siente extraño

 **Aioria**

… ¿Por qué?

 **Mu**

Yo no estoy en esa pintura… entonces no somos nosotros

 **Alebraran**

Obvio no somos nosotros, se parecen a nosotros pero no somos

 **Shaka**

Si somos nosotros. Esa fue una de nuestras tantas vidas.

 **Afrodita**

Pues yo no me veo ahí.

 **Milo**

Quien lleva al armadura de Piscis tiene tú mismo color de cabello, así que no niegues ese eres tú en vida pasada

 **Saga**

¿Por qué se siente triste la pintura?

 **Shaka**

Porque se despertó un samskara (una vida pasada)

 **Doko**

Ay, esa pintura

 **Mu**

El maestro Doko sista y mi maestro Shion. Queremos explicaciones, respuestas y una foto como esa para nosotros también :D

 **Doko**

Guarden esa pintura. Me causa un poco de dolor

 **Camus**

Lo sentimos. La dejaremos donde la vimos

 **Aioros**

NO! Cómo vas a volver a arrumbar la foto de quienes pelearon con su vida para conseguir la victoria. NO, me niego. Si como dice Shaka, somos nosotros en vida pasada, menos.

 **Death Mask**

¿Ese es Manigoldo?

 **Doko**

… sí

 **Camus**

Yo he oído historias de ellos

 **Milo**

Pues nuestras vidas pasadas fueron MUY buenas, pero dolorosas.

 **Kanon**

La de nosotros no, hecha a la basura ese cuadro… bye

* _Kanon salió del grupo*_

 **Doko**

¿Saga, qué le pasa a tu hermano?

 **Saga**

No sé, voy a ver.

 **Mu**

¿Dónde está maestro? Denos explicaciones

 **Shaka**

Ya la di yo, deja de agobiar al maestro con tus quejas

 **Milo**

La verdad es que si me da un poco de miedo el cuadro

 **Doko**

Es nostalgia, Shaka ya les explicó.

 **Aioria**

Se puso muy melancólico este día

 **Shura**

No todo es risas y diversión. Quiero ver ese cuadro con mis ojos

 **Aldebarán**

También yo, vamos

 **Doko**

Oigan… no! Esperen.

 **Mu**

Maestro no responde así que… iremos

 **Shaka**

Por qué siempre son impulsivos. Les explique el motivo de sentirse mal. Sólo hay que dejar ir esa vida, ya fue… vivir esta. ¿Por qué nadie me hace caso?

 **Aioros**

Yo te estoy leyendo, amigo. Pero no sé porque no sientes dolor ni tristeza tú con todo esto

 **Shaka**

Por qué yo ya lo asimile, ya lo viví. En la meditación conocí a mis vidas pasadas. Me llame Asmita esa vez y así cambie de nombres, pero nunca cambia la esencia.

 **Milo**

… y porque estoy recordando como morí en esa vida y duele mucho

 **Shaka**

NOOOO! Esperen. Vamos a Star Hill. Esto ya se salió de control, tengo que sanar esas partes suyas

 **Shura**

A mí no me tocas ninguna parte. Pero si me está doliendo mi cuerpo

 **Doko**

Shión… ¿dónde carajos?

 **Camus**

Está con nosotros, hecho un mar de lágrimas. ¿Viene?

Una vez en Star Hill. Shaka les explicó lo que sucede cuando recuerdas una vida pasada, a vces no sólo imágenes, son recuerdos tan vividos que se siente la emoción, el sentimiento y el dolor. Si ha experimentado el sentimiento de morir es porque ambas vidas se han conectado para ser una, de acuerdo con los registros Akashicos que Shaka maneja. Saga llegó al final con su hermano, quien estaba llorando. Saga explicó que Kanon si recodaba todoooo y se sentía muy mal. Nada que una terapia con Shaka no pudiera calmar. Aioros decidió que el cuadro debía y tenía que estar en la sala de juntas, colgado alrededor de otros cuadros inútiles porque ese tenía más valor. Mu estaba consternado su vida pasada a lado de sus amigos no fue como caballero, si no como aprendiz del hermano del antiguo Patriarca.

Después Shion cambió el grupo a ***12 corazones de oro hasta la eternidad*** Y dejo la imagen de la pintura como icono del grupo.

Después de tres días que había pasado la adrenalina y la nostalgia. Milo presumió la pintura en el grupo antiguo de "Mis 88 Constelaciones y más" que ahora se llamaba "Saquen a los Dorados" y la icono de la imagen era la pintura.

 **Minos**

Ay, ridículos, apenas saben de sus vidas pasadas.

 **Radamanthys**

En esa otra vida eran más fuertes, ahorita son bien inútiles

 **Pandora**

Jajajajaja y más guapos

 **Saga**

Váyanse … ay no olvídenlo ya viven ahí, pues quédense y nunca salgan

 **Sorrento**

Ahí si mira, mi vida pasada. Pues para que lo sepan… todos hemos tenido vidas pasadas

 **Marin**

¿Así? Quiero saber la mía

 **Aiacos**

Lo único que sé es que Sagitario… me das mucha risa

 **Aioros**

Deja que me acuerde bien que paso esa vez y te contesto jajajajaja

 **Seiya**

Yo también tuve mis miles de reencarnaciones

 **Ikki**

Nadie está hablando de ti

 **Hyoga**

¿Maestro, Camus, antes era más amargado que ahora o menos?

 **Milo**

Jajajajajajaja antes era más agradable, ahora no sé qué le paso

 **Radamanthys**

A mí en esta y en cualquier otra vida me la… tienen sin cuidado…

 **Aioria**

Sí, claro…

 **Minos**

Aserejé, ja deje tejebe tude jebere

 **Jabu**

¿Eso qué significa?

* _Pandora eliminó a todos los dorados*_

 **Pandora**

Ya, me tienen harta con sus tonterías.

 **Hilda**

Pero si a callar, tú también tuviste vida pasada y también ahí valiste madres

 **Radamanthys**

Y conmigo que fue lo mejor

 **Mii**

Ya vete con tu cejudo

 _*Shun eliminó a Pandora*_

 **Shun**

Jajajajajaja que divertido es esto

 _*Radamanthys agregó a Pandora*_

 _*Ikki eliminó a Radamanthys*_

 **Ikki**

Mira seguro en vida pasada también lo elimine

 **Marin**

Ese fue mi Aioria no te cuelgues milagros

 **Pandora**

Te aprovechas porque sería incapaz de hacerte algo Ikki

 **Minos**

Yo acabo de guardar esa captura

 _*Hades agregó a Radamanthys*_

 **Hades**

Defiende lo que es tuyo, anda

 _*Pandora salió del grupo*_

 **Hypnos**

Espera no… yo quiero ver como se pelean por ti

 **Thanatos**

De lo que me pierdo, pero estoy muy ocupado…

 _*Hades agregó a Pandora*_

 **Aiacos**

Pelea, pelea

 **Ikki**

No me interesa Pandora

 **Shena**

Baia Baia …

 **Hyoga**

Bien escondido lo tenías, Ikki

 **Julian**

Esto se va a poner interesante. Ya no eliminen a nadie.

 **Sorrento**

Ya sacaron a los doraditos

 _*Violete cambió el nombre del grupo "Radamanthys falling in love vs Ikki broken heart´s" Seguido de una imagen de Pandora bien sensual que encontró en su FB*_

 **Radamanthys**

Deja a la Señorita Pandora en paz o te pateo el cu…

 **Ikki**

Si vamos a pelear que sea por otra razón, ella no me interesa

 **Minos**

Así que la menosprecias

 **Pandora**

Deja de meterte Minos

 **Violete**

Yo le voy a Radamanthys

 **Aiacos**

Digan donde y cuando para llevar palomitas y sodas

 _ **-o-**_

 _ **Bueno, debo confesar que algunas de las conversaciones o ideas del whats son verídicas. Sobre todo esta parte de borrar y agregar, porque así pasa aveces en gyrpos sin sentido. Porque a mi saber en ese grupo donde están todos se mandan cada cosa… Que aun no sé bien como escribir. Les doy las gracias por leer, espero poder escribir otro en un tiempo, porque hasta aquí me llego la inspiración, ya vere.**_

 _ **Gracias :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bueno, al final si tuve algo de inspiración, lo que es tener que mantenerme distraída. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios. ;D creo que por ustedes es porque la sigo, ya he dejado a medias muchas cosas entre otros fics espero no dejar este.**_

 _ **Saludos a todas y cada una de ustedes que me leen y pues continuemos con esta parafernalia de ideas y burradas.**_

 _ **-o-**_

 **Death Mask**

Que si ya lavaron sus calzones hijos de Hera

 **Milo**

Sí, es lo primero que se hace al despertar jajajajajajajaja

 **Camus**

Que sucio eres, a nadie le interesa tus intimidades.

 **Saga**

Desde temprano a fastidiar al prójimo. Buen plan ;)

 **Aioros**

Oigaaaaaan

 **Kanon**

Oimoooooooooooos

 **Aioros**

*Envió nota de audio*

 **Shura**

… Por esta razón fue que decidí dejarte solo en el museo.

 **Afrodita**

Sí, pero te recuerdo que de nada sirvió porque nos vocearon y fue peor… "Familiares del señor Aioros favor de presentarse en la entrada" Aún no supero esa vergüenza.

 **Shion**

Les dije que no, pero necios…

 **Aldebaran**

Sí, recuerdo que Aioros estaba mandando muchas notas de voz pidiendo ayuda, justo como ahora

 **Aioria**

Vooooy quédate ahí no te vayas a mover

 **Saga**

Sólo el potro se pierde en el rancho…

 **Shaka**

*Envía imagen de "Buenos días. Comenzar el día dando gracias a Dios es el reflejo de un corazón agradecido. Gracias"*

 **Mu**

Jijijiji Gracias pues

 **Afrodita**

*pone iconito de mmmm* la tía Shaka ataca de nuevo.

 **Death Mask**

Ya vas… gracias jajajajajaja

 **Doko**

Pienso que Aioros tiene serios problemas mentales de tanta caída. Será mejor que lo llevemos al médico, una resonancia sería buena

 **Saga**

No, con otro golpe se le quita, vera si no

 **Shion**

Fav si mañana es otro día

 **Mu**

Maestro esto no es Facebook

 **Camus**

Yo tengo lavadora con centrifugado, no me preocupo

 **Milo**

Yi tingi lividiri cin cintrifigidi ni mi priicipi … mamon

 **Arodita**

Eso me recuerda cuando éramos niños hablábamos con la F ¿Se acuerdan?

 **Kanon**

Saga no sabía jugar eso jajajajaja

 **Shura**

Foreque siefre furefe fun tonforofo jajajajajaja si

 **Saga**

T_T nunca entenderé ese juego tonto

 **Shaka**

Y así, Saga creció con traumas y problemas de personalidad… lol

 **Aioros**

Jajajajaja pefendefo

 **Saga**

Eso sí lo entendí potro, al rato que te vea te voy a dar unas patadas en la cola

 **Shion**

Niños! En que quedamos

 **Mu**

No era tonto, yo se lo enseñe a Kiki y aprendió rápido.

 **Doko**

Hasta Shion y yo jugábamos eso… es viejo el jueguito… que tiempos

 **Death Mask**

Ay ya, cambien su mame. ¿Qué van a hacer hoy doraditos dorilocos?

 **Afrodita**

Yo, tengo que ir a Rodorio al correo, me enviaron un paquete de china. Ropita importada.

 **Shura**

No sé. Afilar las espadas y leer un poco.

 **Camus**

Algo que no tenga que ver con contacto humano. Sólo si vamos a comer o al bar voy.

 **Kanon**

Vamos al super nosotros. Se acabaron las provisiones.

 **Mu**

Yo le voy a enseñar a Kiki ecuaciones de primer grado.

 **Aldebran**

¿Eso para que le sirve? Nada tiene que ver

 **Mu**

Claro que sí, apoco crees que hacer cuentas cuando cobra por reparar armaduras nomas es al tanteo. Pues nop

 **Shaka**

Meditaré, beberé té. Iré a Rodorio a dar clases de Reiki y Energía magnificada

 **Camus**

Olvidaba que tenemos a Master Reiki aquí.

 **Milo**

Yo quede con Shaina. No sé, igual nos damos el encerron en la casa o quién sabe.

 **Death Mask**

Yo voy a hacer video llamada con Helena… ya pronto me la voy a traer con todo y los chamaquitos

 **Shion**

Muy bien, me agrada que ya sientes cabeza, niño de cáncer.

 **Shaka**

¿Podemos hacer una boda? Me gustaría casarlos

 **Shion**

Aquí el Papa soy yo… pero sí, cásalos tú.

 **Afrodita**

Voy a ayudar a Helenita corrientita a encontrar un vestido que no la haga ver tan naquita

 **Death Mask**

Jajajajaja mendiga Dita

 **Aldebarán**

Probablemente salga a dar un paseo o beber café en Rodorio en compañía de mi PSP.

 **Aioros**

Yo tengo que estudiar con el Patriarca…

 **Shaka**

¿Aioria aún no llegas con tu hermano?

 **Aioros**

Ñoooo creo que encontró a su movia y pues… ya me quede aquí esperando como tonto.

 **Saga**

Si tonto ya eres.

 **Aioros**

Ya llego mi brotah. Ayos

 **Kanon**

Le juro, patriarca que si no hace algo con Aioros para que deje de escribir como retrasado lo hare yo

 **Shion**

Recuerda que tiene mente de 14 aunque parezca de 27

 **Mu**

Pues muy precoz, bien que se dio a la Hilda

 **Aioria**

Yo saldré con Marin a pasear a la playa… y si por favor hagan algo con mi hermano, les doy permiso

 **Aioros**

o.O quepasha ki

 **Doko**

Pues yo no sé aun… estoy entre cocinar algo rico y oír música, todo muy tranquilo.

 **Mu**

Otro y bello día en el Santuario sin hacer nada… Desearía que pasara algo para tener de que hablar.

 **Shura**

Un chisme

 **Milo**

¿Tienes?

 **Shura**

No, pero un chisme nos haría reír… igual los bronceados hacen alguna burrada y pues…

 **Doko**

No invoques, que se les da muy bien

 **Saga**

Yo puedo crear un chisme

 **Shaka**

No, ya has creado muchos problemas

 **Saga**

Por ejemplo… Shaka se pinta el cabello. Kiki es hijo de Mu, Aldebaran tiene problemas estomacales, Death Mask y Afrodita tienen un romance. Aioria usa pañal, Kanon es gay y por eso va seguido al infra, Milo a Milo ya no ya tiene muchos, el último fue que tira lo que se mueve, Aioros tiene síndrome de peter pan pero eso no es rumor, es real. Shura... demonios él si contrata prostitutas, Camus a Camus le gusta la reata igual que a mi hermano y ya… que conste que respete a Maestro Doko

 **Doko**

Jajajajajaja ¿ya te tomaste tus pastillas, hijo?

 **Kanon**

a… nope. Orita se las doy…

 **Saga**

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¿qué había que tomar medicamento?

 **Mu**

Sólo Shaka se enojaría con Saga sabiendo que está loco

 **Alebraran**

Ese Saga… no sé qué haríamos sin él

 **Aioros**

Ser muy felices

 **Aioria**

Pañal… ah okey al menos no fue otra cosa

 **Saga**

No estoy loco, sólo alterado de los nervios.

 **Death Mask**

Ya saquen el plan es viernes! Vamos a seguirla o cómo?

 **Milo**

A dónde?

 **Kanon**

Al Tintans que está en la playa, donde van los turistas. Luego nos ligamos extranjeras

 **Shion**

Verdaderamente que me avergüenzan.

 **Camus**

Ve como si andan necesitados de la caricia

 **Afrodita**

Estaría bien, le diré a mi novia si quiere venir. Aprovechando que esta de trabajo acá.

 **Doko**

En ese bar venden droga…nada más les aviso

 **Aioros**

Nadie se mete nada, sólo Shaka y Saga a veces pero se le cruza con la medicina

 **Shion**

Estan advertidos mocosos. Aioros son tu responsabilidad ahora

 **Shura**

Se nos va a perder de nuevo.

 **Aioria**

Entonces nos vemos a las 8 en el coliseo.

 **Aldebaran**

Se puede invitar a alguien más? Mis alumnos por ejemplo, los plateados

 **Milo**

A ellos sí, a los plateados no. Mejor invitemos al infra…

 **Kanon**

Wiiiii si, deja le digo al Rada para que venga con la banda del infra

 **Mu**

Okeeeeey

 _*Death Mask cambió el nombre del grupo a_ _ **"El infra y los dorlicos"**_ _sustituyendo la foto del grupo por una de Kanon y Radamantis haciendo la señal de victoria*_

 **Doko**

Yo iré con ustedes

 **Shion**

Tú no vas a ir a ningún lado… te quedas conmigo. Aioros debe comenzar a tomar su papel.

 **Shura**

Jajajajajajaja que divertido será ver eso. Puedo tomar fotos.

 **Milo**

 _*Envía gif de un muchacho comiendo un sándwich en el que dice "Todos en el amor y yo así"*_

Así esta Aldebaran jajajajaja te quiero amigo

(Todos se rieron)

 **Aldebaran**

Jajajajajajaja condenado Milonchas

 **Saga**

Jajajaja nos vamos al súper ¿quieren algo?

 **Camus**

Que no regreses

 **Kanon**

No hacemos milagros. Siguiente

 **Aioros**

Unas galletas de nuez

 **Doko**

Pueden traer un suero, por si acaso

 **Shaka**

Que regrese tu cordura, por favor

 **Kanon**

Que no hacemos milagros tía Shaka

Mientras tanto con Saori y las chicas amazonas y Saintias, coladas y extras. Se estaban preparando para traer a Milo a sus garras. Shaina dijo mantenerse al margen pero les pidió no se sobrepasaran con él. Aunque al final sabía que era broma y Milo era bastante accesible y divertido.

 _*Saori cambió el nombre a Milo inyectame una aguja*_

 **Marin**

Milo… hola

 **Milo**

o.o ¿Qué pasha aca? :D niñas! Cómo están jajajajaja el nombre del grupo. A la única que inyecto es a Shina y me costó conquistarla porque no me hacía caso

 **Hilda**

Cómo te va a hacer caso con la reputación que te precede

 **Mii**

Señor Milo, hola. ¿Cómo está?

 **Milo**

¿Bien guapo y tú?

 **Shoko**

Ahaaaaaa MILO! Hola. Olvide llevarte el pay que le prometí *pone icono de lagrima*

 **Milo**

No te preocupes, Shoko luego me lo das.

 **Saori**

Que tan peligrosa es esa aguja

 **Milo**

Que pregunta me hace, señorita… ya sabe

 **June**

Pues Shaina no está embarazada, digo que son de Salva

 **Milo**

De salva tu Shun ese si todo él es de salva

 **Pandora**

Milo, es cierto que le mandas nudes a tu novia… que intenso

 **Milo**

Así es… para que vea lo que tiene y nos e vaya por otros rumbos, ella también me manda. Por cierto, onta mi novia

 **Xiaoling**

Dijo que se mantendría al margen, que tiene usted libertad de hacer lo que quiera

 **Milo**

Esa es mi novia, bien comprensiva… tonsque Pandora… vas a ir al bar

 **Pandora**

Apenas me dijo Minos, lo estoy pensando.

 **Katya**

¿Qué bar? ¿Dónde?

 **Saori**

Pero nosotras no iremos, y menos ustedes

 **Marin**

Iremos a un bar cerca de la playa en la noche con los chicos y Pandora si se anima.

 **June**

Yo quiero ir… Yo sí puedo: D inviten a Shun

 **Shaina**

No, los bronceados lo van a arruinar todo, no

 **Miho**

Qué pena que este lejos

 **Tethis**

Y porque no invitaron a los marinos, que groseros, señor Milo

 **Milo**

No fue mi idea, quien organizó fue Mascarita y Kanon…

 **Thetis**

Por eso, ese Kanon ya se olvidó de nosotros y prefiere al infra

 **Pandora**

Somos más divertidos querida, además aquí tiene a su amor, Rada, no se despegan. Creo que son gays

 **Saori**

Manda foto shaoi jajajaja

 **Milo**

Que perversas… Pero están invitadas TODAS a venir

 **Shoko**

Gracias Milo, pero creo que no podemos… a menos que vaya Saori

 **Saori**

Ay si vamos… pero nada de alcohol. Le voy a decir a Seiya y los otros

 **June**

SIIIIIII

 **Milo**

NOOOO me van a matar :p conste yo no dije nada. Adiós.

TE AMO SHAINA hermosa, te espero al rato en mi casa para ver películas

 **Shunrei**

Ay aja… eso me dijo Shiryu y casi me embarazo

 **Miho**

Ay ese Seiya nada más no me viene a ver.

 **Saori**

Le voy a decir que vaya por ti…

 _*Milo ha dejado el grupo*_

 **Mii**

Woow iremos al bar con los caballeros dorados.

 **Hilda**

Y a nosotros no nos invitan porque vivimos lejos quieeeeero pensar

 **Freiya**

Los del infra también están lejos y van

 **Saori**

Ellos pueden moverse como quieran… ventajas de estar moridos

Mientras tanto en el grupo del inframundo **"Mis espectros malvados"** comenzaron a organizarse.

 **Pandora**

Pero sólo iremos pocos no nos vamos a llevar a los 108, perdón chicos, pero alguien se tiene que encargar del changarro si no señor Hades nos regaña

 **Minos**

Bien. Voy a listarme pues

 **Aiyacos**

Violete ponte hermosa más hermosa para que opaques a esas insípidas

 **Pandora**

Jajajajaja

 **Violete**

Te amo

 **Radamanthys**

Qué asco, lárguense con su miel a otro lado

 **Valentine**

Celoso ya quisieras dejar esa miel con la señorita Pandora

 **Pandora**

No empiecen… o no vamos

 **Minos**

No lo arruines

 **Thanatos**

¿A dónde van sacabroncas?

 **Radamanthys**

A un bar en el Santuario

 **Thanatos**

Hagan pleitos

 **Pandora**

No, vamos a ir en son de paz

 **Thanatos**

Que aburridos

 **Hypnos**

A dónde y con qué permiso mocositos… nadie sale del inframundo sin permiso

 **Minos**

Oiga, si le traemos unas nenas, nos deja

 **Thanatos**

Deja que se vayan, si causan caos mejor

 **Aiacos**

Jojojojojo nos vamos a poner hasta el culo de ebrios, eso ya es caos

 **Violete**

No, porque te pones bien mala copa

 **Pandora**

Todos aquí son mala copa, empezando por ese señor que se llama Radamanthys

 **Radamanthys**

… un día Pandora no me voy a contener

 **Hypnos**

Uuuuuuu ya dale un revolcón para que se le quite lo amargosa

 **Minos**

Son novios

 **Valentine**

Quieren que les demos privacidad, nada más díganos

 **Thanatos**

Sí, alguien dele un favor a esta mujer

 **Pandora**

… siempre me están molestando. Me hartan ya no iré a ningún lado, vayan ustedes si tantas ganas tienen

 **Lune**

No sé de qué hablan pero yo también

 **Ox**

Cuéntenme más ntc

 **Pandora**

Otros…

 **Pharaoh**

A dónde dicen que vamos… con los dorados a un antro gay, no gracias.

 **Flegias**

Jajajaja Yo tengo sed de esa de la peligrosa

 **Hades**

Jajajajajaja mis espectros me hacen reír… ya váyanse al infierno jajajaja

(Nadie escribió en cinco minutos)

 **Hypnos**

Bueno, pues se la pasan bonito, se cuidan, no anden aceptando bebidas ajenas y no intercambien fluidos nada más porque si, asco

 **Muy**

Má

Rompí un sartén de mi casa y antes de tirarlo lo lavé, necesito ayuda

 **Radamanthys**

Creo que nos afecta juntarnos con los dorados

 **Minos**

Cada vez escribimos más tonterías

 **Thanatos**

Yo sigo esperando a ver a qué hora te tiras a Pandora, Radamanthys, voy a pensar que eres gay y te gusta Kanon

 **Pandora**

YAAAAA!

 _*Pandora ha dejado el grupo*_

 **Minos**

Vas, amigo

 **Zeros**

Qué mala onda que nada más me meta a facebook a promocionarles mis chingaderas

 **Violete**

Jajajajaja

 **Cube**

Top cosa que cómo: chingas

 **Aiacos**

Creo que si nos hace falta salir… al rato nos desquitamos.

 _*Hypnos agregó a Pandora*_

 **Hypnos**

No seas chillona.

 **Ox**

Prdn

 **Queen**

Hola, están bien torpes, bye

Para la noche todos listos para irse de farra. Sin embargo, siempre se tienen que poner de acuerdo al final pese a haber quedado a una hora determinada. Doko cambió el nombre a "Que rápido se me hace tarde" después dejo la foto del conejo de Alicia en drogas y ebrio sentado en un árbol.

 **Aioros**

Metí la cabeza al lavabo porque no me dio tiempo de bañarme, pa qué les echo mentiras

 **Saga**

Se me acabó el rivotril y no tengo receta, suerte

 **Kanon**

El tiempo se pasa bien rápido nomás por chingar, eso se sabe

 **Aldebarán**

Ay dios… a ver cómo nos va… Sin ritrovil y Aioros sin bañarse.

 **Mu**

Ya están listos o van a seguir escribiendo tonterías. Aldebarán y yo los estamos esperando con las chicas… ¿Quién las invitó?

 **Aioria**

Yo sólo le dije a Marin y no creo que ella haya traído a los demás

 **Shaka**

Siento que ya llegaron los del infra al bar… se siente su energía oscura

 **Doko**

Muevan sus traseros

 **Aioros**

Tengo que pasar por cada uno a su casa o cómo? En diez minutos con Mu si no se quedan.

 **Afrodita**

A mí no me grites potro… ya voy. Sólo estaba retocando mi cabello y mi novia viene conmigo. Desesperado.

 **Shura**

No sé de qué hablan, pero a mí también me ofende

 **Shion**

Cuídense retoños

 **Death Mask**

Si papá Shión y mamá Doko o era al revés…

 **Doko**

Te voy a dar un chanclazo cuando te vea, cabron

 **Aoria**

Espérenme tantito… es que traigo los calcetines puestos a la mitad porque no sé si hace calor o frío

 **Camus**

Es en serio… hoy romperán el record en decir idioteces. Los veo en el bar.

 **Milo**

NADA DE ESO! Nos vamos todos juntos y juntos volvemos

 **Shion**

No se te olvide Aioros contar a todos antes y después… entendido

 **Kanon**

Jajajajajajajaja Kanon y yo no contamos igual, potro… o_ó Nos cuentas aparte. Nada de que si esta Kanon esta Saga.

 **Aioros**

:p okey

 **Shion**

Los quiero a todos de regreso y cuiden a Athena bien y a sus mocosas

 **Saga**

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA KATYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Ven que yo te cuido

 **Shaka**

Aparta tus horrendas manos de ella. Ya me contaron lo que paso hace mucho…

 **Saga**

No traigo calzones porque quiero abrir una conversación… Yo soy el ex :D

 **Death Mask**

Todo lo que no entiendo tiene un ligero retraso mental, por ejemplo mis vecinos *pone icono de silbar*

 **Kanon**

Ahorita que bajes, Masky te vamos a dar para que entiendas. Y si ya llegaron los del Infra, Rada dice que a ver onde estamos.

 **Shura**

Dile que nos espere que tengamos el inconveniente de las Saintias. Advierte que no las toquen.

 **Shion**

¿Tú de cuando acá cuidando a las mocositas de Athena?

 **Camus**

Usted también las cuidaría si las conociera. Están bien pero que bien brutas

 **Shura**

Se meten en problemas, sólo Katya se salva

 **Shaka**

Dejen a Katya

 **Doko**

Huelo a celos…

 **Aioros**

Ya estamos todos… nos vemos en la noche Patriarca y Maestro Doko

 **Shion**

Cuídense y me avisan cuando regresen TODOS

 **Doko**

De preferencia si me gustaría que mandaran fotos y así de lo que hacen nada más por curiosidad

 **Mu**

Ustedes quieren vigilarnos. Dejen la responsabilidad a Aioros… que madure

 **Camus**

Si no se bañó hoy, ¿crees que madure?

 **Milo**

 ***** _Envió foto_ ***** Una gran selfie de todos, quien sabe cómo consiguieron caber en el cuadro. Ninguno faltaba. Podía verse a los bronceados hasta adelante, en medio las chicas con Saori y atrás todos los dorados*

 **Shion**

Qué bonita foto, la voy a dejar de icono y de fondo de pantalla en mi laptop

 **Doko**

Jejejeje Al rato mandan una con los del infra

 **Shaka**

¿En serio quieren una foto con ellos?

 **Aioros**

Chi :D descanse, estaremos bien…

 _*Milo envió video*_ En él todos saludaban a Shion y a Doko. Milo pedía que saludara y ellos gritaron. A pesar de ser noche las luces locales alumbraban. Pudieron ver a las Santias tomadas del brazo caminando junto a Saori que sonreían y saludaban con alegría. Seiya y los demás tras de ellas. Shun llevaba del brazo a June. Más atrás iba Mu con su novia y Aldebarán agitando la mano. Shura y Camus sonrieron a la cámara. Aioria y Marin también. Marin mando un beso. Aioros caminaba en medio de Saga y Kanon quienes lo despeinaban y hacían cosquillas. Shaka caminaba con Death Mask, quien escondió el cigarro. "Ya le dije que lo deje" se oyó decir a Shaka. Afrodita caminaba en compañía de una mujer muy guapa. Finalmente Milo y Shaina se despidieron. "Gracias por todo… y por dejarnos ir a divertir" dijo Milo y se acabó la transmisión.

 **Doko**

Ay… con esta postal no voy a poder dormir de la emoción… ¿Shión?

 **Shion**

Vamos a ver una película, los esperaremos despiertos

(Pero ya nadie contesto)

 **Doko**

Mocosos… más les vale no llegar muy ebrios

 **Aioria**

(Soy Marin. No se preocupen, venimos nosotras, ya les dije a las Santias que al primer mala copa los dejen en KO)

 **Shion**

Bien hecho niña… gracias.

(A la una de la mañana, Camus, sí Camus envió una fotografía de todos con Pandora, Minos, Radamanthts, Aiacos y los demás. No sabe como consiguieron caber todos para la selfie pero ahí estaban)

 **Camus**

Sé que no se han dormidos… pero estamos bien

 **Shaka**

Bien ebrios

 **Saga**

Aioros no nos cuida bien

 **Aioros**

No es verdad, están todos completos, no me falta ninguno. Hicimos más amigos. :D

 **Kanon**

Unas extranjeras, pero nos estamos portando bien.

 **Doko**

Más les vale. Oigan que bonita foto esa… saludos a todos.

El celular sonó unas siete veces más, donde Milo, Shura y Aioria mandaban fotos de ellos diviertiensode, del lugar, de la vista del mar. Una donde Kanon y Radamanthys bailaban con unas españolas. Saori en una mesa con las Santias posaban muy contentas con sus refrescos en la mesa. En otra Hyoga e Ikki estaban jugando vencidas.

 **-** _ **o-**_

 _ **Con esto acabo mi capitulo… se me va a secar el coco por tanto jajaja pero digamos que me ayudan mis mismos amigos en los grupos porque en serio dicen cada tontería. Gracias una vez más.**_

 _ **Abrazos a todos :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Me llegó la inspiración, no sabía muy bien que hacer pero entonces, iba en el transporte publico y vi a un grupo de revoltosos en el camión y por eso me inspiré a escribir. Sirve salir al mundo y asociar tus tonterías con la realidad, o al revés. Como sea me ayudo. Espero que se diviertan mucho como yo al escribir.**_

 _ **Ahora que recuerdo, algunos de los rews me dicen que ya habían leído fics de grupos de watshap y en efecto, la leí, usan muchas groserías, demasiado OC, yo al menos trato de que algunos sigan en el IC como Camus, los gemelos, sobre todo los dorados, aunque con Mu y Shura se me va la onda. Con Aioros no tengo remedio, porque amo la idea de que sea un inadaptado. A Shaka a veces es IC otras no, por lo general. Pero es difícil hacer comedia.**_

 _ **Saludos y gracias por seguir la historia.**_

 _ **Quise cambiar un poco o mezclar más bien, la temática del whats con otros detalles como algo cotidiano en la vida. Es por ellos que los verán en el camión y en la plaza o comiendo en un restaurante todo supervisado por Shion.**_

 **-o-**

 **Shion**

Mañana no se les olvide que tenemos que estar temprano en la capital. A las seis a todos en la casa de Mu. Y nada de que me quede dormido, Milo, se me olvido la pastilla, Saga y Kanon y nada de no desayune, Aioria. No quiero pretextos.

 **Camus**

Yo no quiero convivir, ¿puedo pedir un taxi?

 **Doko**

Ya bájale cinco rayas a esa apatía jovencito.

 **Milo**

Porfin alguien que lo regaña

 **Shaka**

A las seis emputo

 **Aioria**

Escribe bien, Shaka… tu teclado para invidentes es un asco

 **Mu**

¿Por qué siempre es en mi casa? No puede ser allá por el coliseo o allá por Rodorio

 **Shura**

O allá por la parada del camión.

 **Kanon**

¿Me puede decir el itinerario?

 **Shion**

Primero vamos a hacer trámites burocráticos correspondientes. Ya saben que hacer, nada de que no tengo copia, que el ID se perdió o que mi alumno se puso a dibujar en mi acta de nacimiento.

 **Mu**

Ay

 **Shion**

Después nos iremos a comer a un restaurante

 **Aldebarán**

Eso me agrada mucho!

 **Shura**

X10

 **Death Mask**

X50000

 **Shion**

Luego iremos a la plaza comercial para comprar lo que quieran… si se portan bien, vamos al cine.

 **Aioros**

Yey! Cine!

 **Saga**

Tú no sabes que es el cine

 **Shion**

Cenamos y nos regresamos.

 **Shaka**

Entonces debemos llevar ropa cómoda y dinero

 **Doko**

Así es… pero sus papeles son más importantes que cualquier cosa

 **Kanon**

Y las pastillas

 **Milo**

¿Podemos llevar a alguien o es nada más salida de machos?

 **Doko**

… iremos en misión burocrática y nos vamos a escapar, ese es el plan. Si se enteran que vamos a divertirnos, seremos mal ejemplo

 **Aioros**

Mentir también es un mal ejemplo

 **Shura**

Bue, pongan sus alarmas a las 4 de la mañana.

 **Camus**

Inútiles

 **Afrodita**

Entonces ya me iré a dormir desde ahora, para cumplir el sueño reparador de 8horas

 **Death Mask**

Son las 7 no jodas, Dita

 **Shion**

Ya dije. Mañana a las 6am. Descansen y dejen de estar escribiendo cada dos minutos

 **Camus**

Yo silencie el grupo un año, porque no había eternidad

 **Aioria**

Yo te voy a silenciar el hocico

 **Aioros**

:O kaztapazandaaaaaa

 **Saga**

Jajajajajaja

 **Kanon**

Yo te voy a silenciar el hocico

 **Death Mask**

Yo te voy a silenciar el hocico

 **Shaka**

Yo te voy a silenciar el hocico

 **Doko**

X1000 pero ya en serio. Pórtense bien, no les cuesta nada

 **Saga**

A mí me cuestan mis medicamentos

 **Kanon**

Los paga Shion

 **Mu**

Maestro Shion, oiga… bueno mejor le mando mensaje privado

 **Shaka**

Ay, escribe aquí, nos queremos enterar

 **Mu**

No, es sobre Kiki, es qué no sé qué papeles llevar. ¿Llevo kilnex o toallitas húmedas? ¿Una botella de agua o jugo? MAESTRO!

 **Doko**

Qué lata das… ya se fue a dormir. ¿Qué no sabes cuidar niños? Llevas un buen rato.

 **Saga**

Lleva una chancla y con eso le das si empieza a llorar

 **Afrodita**

Ay, vas a llevar al latoso de Kiki… no es que me desagraden los niños, okey sí

 **Shura**

Grosero, ya tendrás los tuyos propios

 **Shion**

Ya te mande mensaje privado, hijo, pero lleva ropa extra y un suéter.

 **Milo**

lol mamá Mu

Tal como acordaron, quedaron de verse en la casa de Mu a las seis de la mañana. Ninguno traía pinta de que padre que divertido, yujuuuu vamos a salir a pasear. Sus caras adormiladas y bostezos lo decían todo. Camus era el único que más o menos estaba fresco como lechuga, prendió su reproductor de música y se adelantó a la parada del autobús. Milo venía quejándose con Aioria porque no desayuno. Saga y Kanon hacían cuentas de la hora que les tocaba la pastilla porque se equivocaron de hora. Afrodita se cepillaba el cabello. Kiki era el único que bajo las escaleras a toda prisa rebasando a Camus. Quería llegar a la parada del camión. Mu le gritaba que regresara o se iba a caer. Shion lo regañó porque debía tomarlo de la mano. Aioros se tallaba los ojos. Shura tomaba jugo de un termo transparente. Aldebaran contaba dinero en su cartera. Shaka explicaba a Doko el mapa de la ciudad y la red de camiones y el metro. Porque debían tomar el camión para la capital que tardaba dos horas en llegar y después el metro. La red era un caos. Aioria se asomó para señalar que tenía muchos colores. Death Mask bostezaba atrás de todos.

El camión llegó quince minutos después de llegar. Al subir había algunos lugares vacíos que enseguida Afrodita y el Patriarca ocuparon cerca de la puerta de salida. Aldebaran y Doko se sentaron tras ellos. Camus se fue hasta al final del camión con sus audífonos a todo volumen cerca de dos señores de Rodorio que iban a trabajar. Uno de ellos saludo cortésmente. Mu, Shaka y Kiki se quedaron de pie del otro extremo derecho de la puerta de salida, frente a dos señoras muy cómodas en sus asientos. Saga, Kanon y Death Mask se quedaron cerca de la ventana frente a la puerta de salida, en un espacio grande de pie. Aioros y Shura quedaron a espaldas a Aldebaran y Doko, igual de pie. Milo y Aioria se fueron casi al final del camión cerca de Camus, se agarraron del pasa manos sobre ellos. Cada uno venía enfrascado en su conversación. Podían escucharse algunas risas, referencias de lugares, voces gruesas explicando un acontecimiento. El ambiente de un autobús.

Milo se comía un sándwich porque no tuvo tiempo de desayunar. Death Mask soplaba a su café y Mu compartía galletas con Shaka y Kiki. Aunque no podían comer por sostenerse en las agarraderas. Además Kiki estaba moviéndose de un lado a otro y ya había tirado un pedazo de galleta. Toda su boquita llena de migajas. Mientras conversaba con Shaka sobre experiencias en la meditación, limpiaba a Kiki con las toallas húmedas. Al terminar el niño se agarró fuerte del tubo y de la mano de Mu.

― Agárrate fuerte, Kiki o te vas a caer.

― Es que ya me maree… me duele la cabeza― respondió el menor.

― No está acostumbrado― comentó la señora sentada a un lado― toma, ten― sacó una paleta― con esto se te va a quitar un poco el mareo.

― Gracias― Mu sonrió ― Como se dice Kiki

― Gracias― el niño regaló una bonita sonrisa.

― Debe ser complicado ser papá soltero…

― ¿Eh? No, para nada, Kiki es mi alumno.

Entonces la señora comenzó una conversación con Mu sobre el cuidado de los niños de nueve años, como deben viajar y anécdotas sobre sus hijos y nietos. Shaka tuvo que escuchar toda la letanía. Kiki seguía jugando con el tubo, ya se había soltado de Mu y en un freno del camión se dio un santo porrazo en la cabeza en él tubo. Todos los caballeros se empezaron a reír. Mu los miró retador.

― Dejen de reírse― mientras sanaba el golpe del menor con la mano derecha, Kiki estaba llorando― ya, ya… Te dije que te ibas a caer…

― A ver, tráeme a ese mocoso aquí― pidió Shion y en seguida Kiki caminó hasta él. Lo sentó en sus piernas― Ya te estás en paz o te voy a dar yo otro sopapo en la cabeza. Te he dicho que obedezcas a Mu.

El menor asintió triste, limpiando sus lágrimas mientras degustaba su paleta. Mu y Shaka pudieron retomar su conversación sobre meditaciones y experiencias espirituales. Dejando a un lado a la señora metiche.

― Que niño tan latoso eres, Kiki― le dijo Afrodita

― Ya me había cansado de estar parado y me dolía la cabeza…

― Aguante los viajes, que ya no eres un bebe.

― Estoy en las piernas del Patriarca― respondió con una enorme sonrisa de victoria.

― Nosotros éramos peor, Afrodita― dijo Aldebarán tras de ellos.

El camión llegó a una parada. Kiki estaba con que si ya van a llegar que porque le anda la pis. Afrodita lo miró desesperado. Una madre subió con su hijo y en seguida Doko y Aldebarán les cedieron el lugar.

― Sobre todo esos dos― señaló con los ojos a los gemelos― esos eran el terror del Santuario, bueno aún lo son. Kiki a comparación de ustedes es un niño tranquilo.

El menos sonrió y recargo su cabeza en el pecho del Maestro sin dejar de comer su paleta de dulce. Entonces el Patriarca para no aburrirse comenzó a contar a que edad llegaron los gemelos.

― A los cinco años maso menos, pero eran insoportables. Corriendo por todos lados, rompiendo cosas, tirando, peleándose con otros niños de las villas cercanas. Retando a sus mayores, a sus superiores. Ni siquiera respetaban a su maestro. Cuando tocaba turno para revisión médica era una mar de llanto. Por las inyecciones. A Saga no le gustaba bañarse y se escapaba en cueros por toda la casa. Kanon era más tranquilo. Aunque cuando se juntaban, nadie podía controlarlos. Siempre eran quejas.

― Los hubiera regalado o vendido― apuntó Afrodita con una sonrisa.

― No dudes que a alguien le haya pasado esa idea nefasta por la cabeza― comunicó Doko quien se sostenía del tubo y el respaldo del asiento de Shion ― Yo que no estaba, Shion siempre me mandaba cartas quejándose de los mocosos gemínanos. Nadie los soportaba― comentó Doko― ni su mamá, yo creo por eso dejo que los llevaran al Santuario.

― Pero a nosotros siempre nos cuidaban― observó Aldebarán con una sonrisa viendo a los gemelos que platicaban muy animados con Death Mask.

― Ya cuando llegó Aioros cambiaron muchas cosas. No sólo con ellos si no en el Santuario. No sé cómo hizo ese niño. Desde el primer día se ganó a todos. Siempre sonriendo y educado. Saga jugaba mucho con él y Kanon obviamente a escondidas.

― Aioros le cae bien a cualquiera y en cualquier lado― satirizó Afrodita. Shion lo reprendió con la mirada.

― Aioros llegó tres años después de los gemelos― confirmó Doko― recuerdo bien porque fue diciembre y él estaba entusiasmado de pasar navidad en el Santuario y preparó muchas cosas.

― Cuando llegó los gemelos dejaron de ser tan problemáticos. No sé que paso.

― Aioros siempre fue bueno cuidándonos, no como esos gemelos que me tiraron mis peces al rio.

― Es que tú querías meter peces de río al mar y no.― recordó Aldebarán― y te lo explicó Saga con manzanas.

― Tsk― respondió Afrodita mirando el paisaje. Que no era más que calles, árboles y personas.

― Cuente cosas vergonzosas, Maestro Shion― pidió Kiki con una sonrisa mostrando el espacio entre uno de sus dientes de leche que ya se había caído.

― No, mocoso, no― respondió Afrodita.

― Veamos, de que me acuerdo…― dijo el Patriarca mirando a cada uno de los caballeros.

Los gemelos estaban entretenidos muertos de risa con las ocurrencias de Death Mask. Kanon se doblaba de risa y Saga con la mano en la boca pedía piedad. La ventana abierta movía sus cabellos y ventilaba el camión porque comenzó a subir la temperatura.

― Esa fue… déjame ver si recuerdo otra…

― Ya… ya, no más― pidió Saga tratando de recuperarse.

― Yo si quiero saber más― a Kanon no le importó que ya le doliera el estómago.

― Fuimos a festejarle el cumpleaños al Aioria y Milo se embriago. De regresó a casa, chocó con un árbol y de pronto ya lo estaba insultando y que vamos a pelear y ponte en guardia. Camus se acercó y le dijo que era un árbol y Milo pidió perdón llorando al árbol. No hermano, perdón ya ando muy ebrio.

Los gemelos seguían partidos de la risa.

― Se fijaron que Aldebarán se pegó en la frente al subirnos al camión― agregó Mascara.

Lo que provocó sonoras carcajadas de los gemelos y el Patriarca les pidió que se callaran pues molestaban a las personas. Poco a poco recuperaron la respiración y la compostura. Saga estaba llorando de la risa y pasó su mano para limpiar sus ojos.

― Ya no hables, cada que hablas dices algo gracioso― aseguró Kanon

― mmm Kiki se dio un santo catorrazo

De nuevo estaban las risas.

― ¡Que se callen o les doy uno a cada uno en las nalgas…!

― O cuenten el chiste― dijo Milo ― no sé qué dicen pero yo no creo que sea buena idea dejar a esos tres juntos.

― Pues sí, te decía entonces…― Aioria cambió el tema― me gritó en la mañana Marín que porque no la invite a la ciudad, y pues, o sea verás no vamos de viaje, vamos a hacer unos trámites legales. Actualizar pasaporte y cosas así. Bueno, me dijo que era yo muy malo, porque debí traerla. Necia, que no era mi asunto, era del Patriarca. Le dije que le dijera a él y me dio una bofetada y se fue. Ahora le tengo que comprar algo para contentarla, pero si no hice nada.

― Que bruto eres… ― respondió Milo consolando a su amigo.

― ¿Qué le llevo?

― Un peluche

Aioria miró sin dar crédito a lo que decía su compañero. Y es que ante la frialdad de Camus de aislarse con sus audífonos hasta el final del camón lo obligó a quedar con Aioria. Pues su hermano estaba bien entretenido con Shura hablando de la ciudad.

― Ahí había una cancha de futbol― recordó Shura

― ¿Si te acuerdas? Yo apenas si me acuerdo donde está mi casa.

― Si vienes sólo, te pierdes… Ya está muy cambiado todo, pero por ejemplo, por aquí― dijo señalando una esquina donde había una cabina de teléfono― había una señora que vendía dulces tradicionales.

― ¿Por qué yo no me acuerdo?

― En esos viajes salíamos con Saga, era cuando se turnaban para cuidarnos. Él nos traía por aquí a jugar.

― Sólo recuerdo los cines viejitos donde los señores viejitos veían películas viejitas y ya todo está muy viejito.

― Como tú

― Siiii ¿Vas a comprar algo en la plaza?

― Estaba pensando, pero ya que estemos ahí. Espero que podamos ver y no nos traigan corriendo y con el _"ya vámonos"_ Me molesta que no me den el tiempo― Shura se estaba desesperando por una cosa que aún no sucedía.

Al fondo se veía a Camus moviendo la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, dejando llevarse por la música, movía los dedos en el respaldo del asiento frente a él y los pies. A ratos cantaba moviendo los labios. A otros ya no podía controlar el movimiento involuntario de su cabeza que iba al ritmo de la música. Milo se acercó para quitarle un audífono y escuchar metal. Hizo la señal característica con los dedos de la mano derecha.

― Como molestas, Milo. Te dije que te trajeras tu reproductor

― Si lo traigo

― No seas vulgar

Aioria se rio.

― Patriarca regañe a Camus, se aisló de nuevo.

Camus ignorando a Milo, volvió a colocarse sus audífonos y a perderse en la música. El patriarca ignoró a Milo.

Mu y Shaka habían retomado la plática con la señora metiche que se interesó en su plática espiritual y ya le estaba pidiendo cita a Shaka para que le diera una terapia de Reiki. Los gemelos y cáncer ya se habían tranquilizado y ahora Death Mask recordó que Kanon mató a uno de sus cangrejitos que sacó de la playa cuando era niño.

― Todo fue culpa tuya ― recordó Saga señalando a su hermano― les dijiste que podían tener una mascota. Entonces va Afrodita por peces al mar y los mete en una cubeta, tú vas por cangrejos― dirigiéndose a DM― y el tonto de Milo trae escorpiones venenosos en dos ramitas. ¡Venenosos! ¿A quién se le ocurre? Me entró la histeria y Aioros ni sus luces.

― Histérico ya estabas, no nos culpes, Saga.― comentó Death Mask. Saga lo ignoró ― Y uno de esos cangrejitos se salió de la cubeta, llegaste y lo pisaste Kanoncienta.

― Fue un accidente, Mascarita.

― Si pero el regaño me lo lleve yo― apuntó Saga― porque este― le dio un ligero sopapo en la cabeza a Mascara― se la paso llorando todo el día por su cangrejo y allá― señaló con la mirada Shion― me regañaron. Y sus regaños no son nada bonitos.

― Fue la primera y última vez que lloré por un ser vivo… ―observó DM― supe que todo es efímero y que puede llegar un géminis y arruinarte la existencia.

― Vez como los cáncer si son dramáticos.― Kanon estaba a punto de soltar otra carcajada.

― Y los géminis bipolares… ¿ya se tomaron la pastilla?

― Chingada pastilla me tiene hasta la madre― dijo Saga y todos lo oyeron. Shion movió la cabeza y le tapó los oídos a Kiki.

Mu le dedicó una mirada asesina porque en el transporte iban otros tres niños más además de Kiki.

Durante el viaje el autobús realizó algunas paradas, subían y bajaban personas. Un grupo de colegialas subieron y no apartaban la mirada de los gemelos ni de Shura. Este último ni cuenta se dio por venir enfocado en su plática con Aioros. Kanon cerró el ojo a una de ellas y en seguida Saga lo pellizco.

― Compórtate, son menores de edad.

― Y me lo dices tú…

― Esta Shion…

― Quien los viera… ―río Death Mask

― Tú no te salvas… oye y ¿qué paso con Edna?― preguntó Kanon con los ojos brillantes.

― Insiste en que me quiere…― los dos gemelos abrieron sus ojos como platos― en que me quiere dar unos madrazos.― río al final.

― De odio nace el amor― Saga se concentró en el viento que entraba. Death Mask se río de nuevo.

Kiki se quedó dormido en los brazos de Shion. Aldebarán hablaba sobre cosas triviales con Doko. Que si las luces del santuario, que si el polvo de las escaleras y sus vecinos escandalosos. Que sí Mu gritando a Kiki " _Ya duérmeteme, deja eso ahí, no hagas eso, donde dejaste aquello, porque hiciste esto, NO, bájate de ahí, ven a comer, no pintes las paredes_ "

― ¿Por qué no compra un auto?― preguntó Afrodita― con todo el dinero que tiene la señora Athena― dijo en tono forzado― bien podría hacer que sus caballeros se desplacen de forma más sofisticada. Ella hasta chofer y criadas tiene.

― Tú también eres un criado― Doko se estaba riendo.

― Lo he pensado― acertó Shión― Aunque serían dos camionetas. Evidentemente.

― Si, por favor, yo podría manejar

― No te confiaría mi carro Afrodita. Te conozco, te peleas hasta con tus flores por no crecer bonito. Es más, eso sería un debate a quien confiar los autos.

― A Aioros, ya sabemos― dijo bajito Aldebarán

― Menos a él, con lo despistado que es… choca. Creo que Shura y Camus serían los indicados para manejar.

― ¿Shura? Bueno sí, es calmado y Camus es Camus― observó Doko.

― Camus no tiene sentimientos, entonces no es bueno para manejar, no va a pensar en nuestra seguridad― Afrodita volteó a ver al Acuario que estaba con los ojos cerrados oyendo su música― es un grosero mi vecino.

El recorrido duraba más o menos 45m. Milo y Aioria se acercaron a los gemelos y a Death Mask. La conversación cambió a marcas de cerveza y grupos de música. Donde Mask demostró ser experto. Aioria mandaba mensajes de su celular a Marin.

― ¿Es en serio? Te traen checado y bien domado leoncito― dijo Milo. El caballero de Leo lo ignoró y continuó en lo suyo.

―Yo creo que ya vamos viendo lo del salón y la ceremonia… Patriarca, Aioria ya se va a casar― dijo Kanon.

― Que se va a casar ni que se va a casar. Sean serios― respondió este. Su voz atravesó algunas personas que estaban listas para bajar en la siguiente parada.

― No te cases, hermano. Eres muy joven― dijo Aioros desde en medio del camión.

Algunos usuarios comenzaron a reírse.

― Cállense. Nada más causan vergüenzas― Shion se estaba desesperando que ni en un viaje podía mantenerlos callados.

― Yo no vengo con ustedes― se oyó decir a Camus.

― ¡Bájenlo!― gritó Death Mask

Los gemelos y Shura empezaron a chiflar. Shion negó con la cabeza. Afrodita se hundió en su asiento. Mu les pidió que se callaran. Shaka prefirió continuar la plática con la señora metiche. Milo entonces respondió con una seña obscena de su dedo a Camus.

― ¡Milo!― Shion lo amenazó con su chancla― otra de esas…

― ¿Yo que? Camus que siempre nos niega.

― Pero no está peleando

― ¿Qué no? Se la pasa negándonos― aseguro Aioria guardando su celular.

El movimiento brusco del Patriarca y el escándalo de los dorados, despertó a Kiki.

― Ya despertaron al niño, ahora lo van a dormir ustedes.

― ¿Por qué? Que lo duerma Camus. Además… sólo a Mu se le ocurre traer a su niño― retó Milo dejando pasar a una señora que bajaría.

― Ya te oí. Tenía que traerlo por el pasaporte. Y no te metas.

Kiki abrazó a Shion y se volvió a dormir.

― Lo bueno que faltan unos minutos para llegar. Después ya cada quien va a hacer sus cosas.― acertó Afrodita.

En efecto el camión llegó a su destino final, que fue el centro o la capital. Dejaron bajar a todos los usuarios primero.

― pfff ¿quién se está muriendo en vida?― dijo Aioros tapando su nariz― ¿qué comieron?― su voz se escuchó graciosa por la falta de respiración.

― El último que baje se lo hecho― dijo Milo y fue el primero en bajar.

― Se me hace que fue el señor gordito que venía sentado a lado de Shura.― comentó Death Mask

― Para la otra, no coman leguminosas― advirtió Doko bajando del camión alejando el aroma con su mano izquierda.

Una vez todos en tierra, hicieron un circulo. Shion les dio órdenes de realizar sus trámites en las embajadas o donde tuvieran que ir para verse todos a la una en la plaza central. Sin retrasos, sin excusas a esa hora, ya que había hecho una reservación en un restaurante para los catorce. Kiki gritó feliz.

― Los gemelos ya están retrasados, ¿puede darles un tiempo?― agregó Shaka cubriéndose tras las faldas de Shion. Los gemelos lo miraron con furia.

― Bien, los veré a esa hora… ¿vienes Shura? La embajada de España queda cerca de la mía― Camus ya había parado un taxi. Subió, Shura se despidió y se fue con él.

― Hay si, mi imbijidi quidi cirici di li tiyi… ― arremedó Milo y Mu le dio un ligero zape en la cabeza que alborotó sus cabellos.

― Entonces, nos vemos más tarde― Doko llamó a Mu y Kiki para abordar el metro. El Tibet no tiene embajada, porque esta China― Shaka… muévete― el consulado de la India estaba a dos o tres calles del de China. El rubio siguió al maestro y desaparecieron bajo el subterráneo.

― Yo también me despido, tomaré la línea contraria a ellos, la embajada de Brasil esta retirada. Nos vemos― Aldebaran desapareció del lado contrario de la entrada donde ingreso el chino y los lemurianos.

Mask se despidió de todos y corrió a la otra ruta de camión.

― ¿Qué no te queda la misma ruta de Death?― preguntó Aioria a Afrodita.

― Ash, sí, pero no se puede esperar― el camión quedó parado a petición del cangrejo. Afrodita cruzó la avenida lentamente y se despidió de sus compañeros con un ligero movimiento de mano y subió al camión.

― Bueno, nosotros vamos a renovar pasaportes y esto…― explicó Shión, sacó de su bolso una enorme carpeta que entregó a Aioros― es un reporte que debes entregar al Ministerio de defensa, vas a decir que vienes del Santuario y darás mi nombre y ellos ya saben que hacer.

― ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? ¿A qué hora renuevo mi pasaporte?

― Si quieres lo hago yo potro― se ofreció Saga con una sonrisa maliciosa.

― ¡Ño!― exclamó Aioros frunciendo el ceño.

― A ver, prioridades, Aioros. Te doy esta responsabilidad para que vayas aprendiendo. Vas por tu pasaporte, luego te vas al Ministerio. Que te acompañe tu hermano.

― ¿Está muy lejos?― preguntó Aioria sin mucho ánimo.

― Nosotros ya nos vamos a renovar el "tengo derecho a viajar" se la ven― dijo Kanon fastidiado. Saga y Milo lo siguieron.

― ¿Qué va a hacer usted?― preguntó Aioros

― Cuidar a ese par. Que creías.

Después los tres caminaron en la misma dirección de los gemelos y escorpio al Ministerio de Asuntos Internos.

Después del tiempo estimado para realizar sus procesos administrativos. Mu, Doko, Shaka y Kiki fueron los primeros en llegar a la plaza.

 **Doko**

Ya llegamos, muevan esos traseros, GORDOS

 **Aldebaran**

Oiga, maestro, más respeto

 **Mu**

Kiki ya tiene hambre y yo también.

 **Shaka**

¿Dónde está el restaurante?

 **Camus**

Estamos a un par de minutos, desesperados.

 **Shura**

Faltan quince minutos para la una

 **Afrodita**

¿En qué parte de la plaza están? Llegue hace media hora, pero decidí comprar de una vez un par de cremas.

 **Mu**

Ay, Afodita. Estamos en la fuente, dónde dijo Maestro Shion

 **Doko**

¿Shion? ¿Dónde estás?

 **Shion**

Vengo con los gemelos y Milo

 **Kanon**

Vamos entrando

 **Saga**

Acabamos de pasar una tintorería

 **Kanon**

¿Vieron pasar a una señora de amarillo? Nosotros tampoco

 **Saga**

¿Están cerca de una pizzería?

 **Aioria**

Eso parece juego de adivina quién

 **Kanon**

Pues no

 **Saga**

Acabamos de pasar una fuente…

 **Kanon**

Vamos a llegar a una tienda de ropa femenina

 **Shaka**

Ya los veo… vienen caminando como idiotas con el celular en las manos

 **Kanon**

Idiota tú cara chango

 **Doko**

…

 **Aioria**

Es que estamos a dos calles.

 **Aioros**

Me tarde un poco porque la señora esa que me atendió no entendía lo que le decía, luego bajo un agente y me interrogó, casi me meten a la cárcel T_T

(Todos se burlaron de él)

 **Shion**

Es que no lo conocen.

 **Death Mask**

¿Cuál fuente? Hay dos

 **Mu**

La que está cerca de una pizzería

 **Death Mask**

Ya vi los pelos de los gemelos

 **Saga**

Oye, primero un cafecito

 **Camus**

Ya bajamos del taxi. Los vemos en diez minutos

 **Shura**

Porque el recorrido de la plaza esta largo y hay mucha gente.

 **Aldebarán**

Si no es por los cabellos de los gemelos, no doy con ustedes. Ya llegue.

 **Milo**

Mueve tu trasero Camus y Shura

Una vez todos juntos. Shion les pidió de la mejor manera que una madre le pide a sus hijos que se porten bien, amenazándolos. Antes de ingresar al restaurante, en el que se servían cortes argentinos. Obviamente Shaka comería lechuga. Tuvieron que juntar tres mesas para acomodarlos. Las hostes de la entrada quedaron asombradas al ver a todos los dorados. Kiki caminaba al frente de la mano de Mu, brincaba de emoción. Miraba los platos de otros clientes y se le hacía agua la boca. Aldebarán estaba igual, degustándose una rica carne. Los gemelos buscaban su mesa. Aioria leía la carta descuidadamente. Death Mask decía que con el aroma de la carne se podía saber el sazón. Shion le pidió disculpas a Shaka por el lugar, pero pues la mayoría come carne. Aioria lo abrazó. Shura dijo a Camus que como era buffet iban a acabar con todo. Camus aseguro que eran unos trogloditas. Milo se sentó primero. Afrodita a su lado. Cada uno tomó asiento, dejando los dos extremos de la mesa vacíos para Shion y Doko.

― ¿Cuándo acabe puedo pedir postre?― Kiki preguntó a Mu y este asintió.

― Pero sólo si te comes todo― advirtió el lemuriano. Kiki asintió contento.

― Ustedes tres…― refirió Shion a Camus, Shura y Saga una vez acabo de contarlos a todos.

Saga quedó en medio de su hermano y Death Mask que estaban sentados a su derecha y Shura y Camus a la izquierda que a su vez estaba cerca de Milo. Afrodita se sentó junto a Death Mask. Frente a ellos Aioria, Aioros, Mu, Kiki, Aldebaran y Shaka.

― Sepárelos― dijo Milo acomodando en sus piernas el mantel de tela.

― No fue apropósito― se defendió Saga nervioso― de veras… pero si quiere cambió de lugar con el Aioros… ándale potro cambiemos.

― Ñio. Quédate ahí, estoy con mi hermano y Shaka.

― Ya déjenlo así. Nada más veo que están iniciando el desorden y… no hay postre― sentenció Shion.

Tres meseras llegaron a la dejar platos y cubiertos. Una de ellas explicó el menú. Kanon la miraba adrede para ponerla nerviosa y la chica se equivocaba al decir el nombre de los cortes. Aldebaran lo golpeó bajo la mesa para que la dejara en paz.

― ¿Pero tienes barra de ensalada?― preguntó Shaka. La joven asintió. Informó que había un menú especial para vegetarianos. Lo que alivio al indio.

― Se van a parar a la barra de dos en dos…― ordenó Shion― van ustedes primero― mandó a los gemelos y en seguida obedecieron― luego vas tú Afrodita y Death Mask, Camus y Shura. Aioros y su hermano, luego Mu y Kiki, después Shaka y Aldebaran. Al final vamos nosotros Doko. Y desde allá vigílalos también.

― ¿Puedo elegir, pollo, cerdo, res, borrego, cabra y pato, un poco de todo?

― Pues… te vas a llenar o empachar, mejor come de uno por uno.

― No te va a caber el postre― señaló Aldebaran.

El pequeño hizo un puchero triste y dijo que sólo comería carne.

Una vez que todos tenían sus platos llenos Shion escuchaba con calma sus conversaciones mientras comía. Aioria mando una foto a Marin de su comida y de él con su hermano.

― No mandes fotos, van a saber dónde estamos y van a querer colarse― dijo Milo después de tomar un tragó a su cerveza.

― Aldebaran ya metió la pata, puso en Facebook la ubicación y una foto de su enorme plato de carne

El aludido se atragantó y sonrió. "Lo siento, no pude evitarlo" dijo.

― Se nota que nunca salimos― apuntó Camus cortando un pedazo de pollo con los cubiertos.

― Ya nos están jodiendo en el grupo mixto que hizo Athena― informó Aioria viendo el celular.

Saga y Kanon permanecían callados, comiendo tranquilamente su comida. Mirando de vez en cuando a Shion y Doko que los vigilaban.

― Escribe que "envidia"― comentó Shura, pero decidió hacerlo el mismo y lo escribió en su celular.

 **Shura**

Pura envidia… porque como ustedes no salen

 **Radamanthys**

Ustedes tampoco, que le haces

 **Shaina**

No me llevaste, Milo

 **Saga**

 _*Envía foto de la mesa con toda la comida y las bebidas*_

 **Saori**

Que rico se ve. Diviértanse…

 **Seiya**

Bueno, eso es costumbre de Saga

 **Pandora**

Al menos así se mantendrán ocupados.

 **Minos**

Es cuando podemos atacar el Santuario

 **Marin**

¡Cállate!

 **Violate**

Son mejores los banquetes del Infra

 **Aiacos**

Hagamos uno mañana

 **Camus**

Envidiosos, copiones y demás osos y enes…

 **Dante**

Señor Camus dijo penes

 **Milo**

Le gusta

 **Aiacos**

Doblada

 **Shion**

Más respeto

 **Shion**

*Respeto ha ingresado al chat*

 **Radamanthys**

Eso que es?

 **Kanon**

Lo que le tienes a Pandora para que no te golpee

(Todos se rieron)

 **Ikki**

¿Qué están comiendo? Inviten…

 **Shaka**

No, esto es comida de dorados

 **Hyoga**

Se van a indigestar por no invitar

 **Mii**

Yo quiero ese pollo que está cerca de una copa de vino

 **Aioros**

Jijijiji que coqueta

 **Saga**

Cuidadito

 **Edna**

¿Está el odioso de Death Mask?

 **Death Mask**

Aquí estoy mi reina, quieres, déjese venir

 **Minos**

Uuuuuuuy ya mejor llévala a un hotel

 **Camus**

Dejen comer

 _*Camus ha abandonado el grupo*_

 **Saga**

Ya no agreguen a Camus

 **Isaac**

Ustedes siempre quieren el protagonismo

 **Mime**

Ya mejor sean modelos o algo para que sí

 **Myu**

Si tantas ganas tienen

 _*Hyoga agregó a Camus al grupo*_

 **Miho**

Te están diciendo que no lo agregues y vas… tarado

 **Fleur**

No le digas a sí a Hyoga

 **Hagen**

¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto?

 **Hilda**

Cuando guste, Señor Shion, aquí en Asgard también damos banquetes.

 **Shion**

Muchas gracias, señorita Hilda.

 **Andreas**

Claro, pregunte a Aioros

 **Aioria**

Ey, calmado con mi brotha

 **Aioros**

Dejen comer… shi

 **Alberich**

Voy a sacar a todos los dorados del grupo… tengo poder

 **Sigfried**

Tenías

 _*Sigfried ha eliminado a Alberich del grupo*_

 **Mu**

JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJ casi me atraganto con la carne que hasta jugo le sale

 **Shoko**

A Katya quiere que le saquen el jugo :D

 **Pandora**

Pero no puede…

 **Saori**

Es cierto, pobrecita

 **June**

#TodasSomosKatya

 **Violete**

Vamos a hacer ese hashtag famoso *Corre a twitter*

 **Katya**

Déjenme en paz

 **Saga**

Hola, enfermeraaaaaa

 **Doko**

Te estoy leyendo, Saga, deja a esa niña en paz

 **Minos**

Afrodita… hola, hola, hola

 **Death Mask**

¿Qué te traes con mi amigo?

 **Shura**

Calmado con nuestro amigo

 **Afrodita**

Minos, no te hagas el tonto…

 **Radamanthys**

¿Cuándo se arma otras cervezas?

 **Kanon**

Deja que regresemos al Santuario y te digo, amigo

 **Aiacos**

Ay mi mi amiguis… par de homosexuales

 **Saga**

Jajajajajaja oye, yo sé que sí, pero respeta

 **Shun**

*Respeto está en el grupo*

 **Pandora**

Nadie te ha dado permiso

(Todos los espectros escribieron "huuuuuuuuuuy" "x1000" "Nadie te ha dado permiso"

 **Aioria**

Te pega tu vieja

 **Marin**

Deja de ser tan despectivo…

 **Saga**

A ti también

 **Saori**

Aquí nadie es vieja. Dejen su machismo

 **Shaina**

Saori ya va a encabezar una marcha en pro de igualdad de derechos Y violencia de género.

 **Jabu**

Ay cálmense, nadie les ha faltado al respeto…

 **Doko**

Pues, a mi explíquenme eso de violencia de género y la igualdad. En mi juventud dos o tres amazonas me han puesto una golpiza que me costó recuperarme.

 **Shunrey**

 _*Envía foto de consignas contra el machismo*_

 **Miho**

Tú vas a terminar de ama de casa como yo. Ni le hagas.

 **Marin**

Tráeme algo Aioria

 **Milo**

Algo que no sea una enfermedad venera

(Todos se rieron)

 **Xiaoling**

Esa Violate ya hizo famoso el hashtag de #TodasSomosKatya en twitter …

 **Kaghao**

Y dicen que nosotros violencia de genero… entre ustedes se hacen pedazos

 **Pandora**

Violate hace pedazos a todos, agarra parejo

 **Aiacos**

*Envía emoticón de corazones*

La amo! Hace el caos

 **Shaka**

Yo también soy Katya

 **Saga**

Tú eres Barbie, Barbie virgo, Barbie zodiacal

(Todos escribieron "JAJAJJAJAJAJ" "x10" "Tú eres Barbie"

 _*Shaka a abanado el grupo*_

 **Shion**

 _*Eliminó a todos los dorados del grupo al final él salió*_

 **Hades**

Lo mismo voy a hacer con ustedes…

 **Pandora**

¿Eh? No

 _*Hades ha eliminado a todos los espectros al final se eliminó*_

 **Ikki**

Qué bueno y no vuelvan nunca, NUNCAAAAAAAAAA

 **Kiki**

Así va a desaparecer el grupo

 **Shiryu**

¿Qué haces aquí?

 **Kiki**

Se le olvido sacarme al maestro…

 _*Kiki abandonó el grupo*_

 **Seiya**

Se me hace que alguien lo descubrió con el celular y lo eliminó

 **Julian**

También yo quiero borrar gente

 **Io**

¿Por qué? Nosotros no hemos hecho nada

 **Julian**

Por eso, son bien aburridos… ya vámonos, al rato que nos regrese Saori. Así vemos si le importamos

 **Saori**

O.o

 **Jabu**

Ya saturaron el watss ya no se puede mandar mensajes y se quedan cargando. Igual llenaron de pura basura con sus imágenes mi celular.

 _*Julian ha eliminado a todos los marina y se eliminó él*_

 **June**

Qué triste… estaba bien divertido el grupo

 **Saori**

Mañana los regreso, ahorita estoy ocupada

 **Mii**

Estamos viendo una película y compramos papas, refresco y palomitas

 **Seiya**

Tampoco invitan…

 **Miho**

Ven conmigo Seiya también te invito

 **Thetis**

¿Por qué sacaron a los Marinos?

 **Phenril**

¿Qué? ¿Sobreviviste a la masacre acuática…?

 **Thetis**

Ay

 **Hilda**

Yo que tú me salgo, porque Julian eliminó a todos y se salió

 _*Thetis abandonó el grupo*_

 **Shiryu**

Se siente un vacío emocionalmente

 **Shoko**

Tengo hambre emocionalmente

 **Saori**

Veo una película emocionalmente

 **Katya**

Te traigo ganas emocionalmente

 **June**

Jajajajaja Shun

 **Shun**

… estoy emocionalmente

 **Ikki**

Se van al diablo emocionalmente

 _*Ikki abandonó el grupo*_

 _ **-o-**_

 _ **Pues con esto termina un capítulo más de esta loca historia que es más bien patrocinada por las drogas de los gemelos. Gracias una vez más y dejen galletita para saber si sigo bien o debo mejorar, cambiar, dejar de escribir o no sé, lo que el público pida.**_

 _ **Besos :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Creo que ya se me están acabando las ideas… actualización hasta nuevo aviso. Por lo pronto me dio mucho gusto escribir comedia y una parodia. Quizá quedo tan bien porque me base en los diversos grupos de whats en los que estoy y de verdad son una locura… Ya hagan un grupo de Saint Seiya en Wats para revivir mi fic jajaja nocierto. Bueno. Me da gusto saber que se han reído igual que yo al hacerlo y como me he basado en hechos reales ustedes imaginen la gravedad del asunto. Mis amigos están locos y quedaban perfecto con los caballeros.**_

 _ **En este capítulo como en el pasado decidí meter una actividad cotidiana y es que me encanta meter este tipo de recursos a mis historias, algo más real y cotidiano porque supongo que la psicología de los personajes se presta.**_

 _ **Así que por el momento será todo, si se me ocurre algo lo escribiré, de todas formas dejo abierto el fic para posibles actualizaciones. Se me secó el cerebro en este fic.**_

 _ **Abrazos. Igual se me ocurre otra cosa de comedia.**_

 _ **Gracias!**_

 _ **-o-**_

Mientras los doraditos se divertían en la plaza y comían, tenían una vida. El grupo de las chicas siguió activo por la mañana. Sus conversaciones comenzaban siempre a ser más "femeninas" cosas de mujeres y cosas personales.

 **Flare**

 _*Envía una imagen del amanecer en Asgard*_

Hoy amaneció hermoso…

 **Helena**

Cierto, amaneció muy bonito. Para salir a pasear con mis hermanitos

 **Lifya**

O quedarme en camita con un rico chocolate

 **Hilda**

O quedarme en camita con un rico chocolate y con Siegfried mmmmm ¿qué hago?

 **Marin**

Qué bonita postal.

 **Miho**

Las ha puesto de buen humor, amigas

 **June**

Yo no estoy de buen humor

 **Mii**

¿Qué tienes?

 **June**

Los cólicos…

 **Edna**

Ese maldito furor uterino… ¿a quién golpeamos?

 **Saori**

¿A mamá naturaleza?

 **June**

Lo peor es que son insoportables… ¿cómo los soportan?

 **Pandora**

Con tés

 **Shaina**

Compresas de agua caliente

 **Katya**

Eso pasa cuando no tienes relaciones sexuales. Lo leí. Es real

 **Shoko**

No pues, yo no he tenido y no me duele tan feo

 **Marin**

Cada cuerpo es diferente

 **June**

Lo mejor es que Shun está conmigo. Paso a visitarme y me va a consentir. Me está preparando un rico chocolate…

 **Helena**

Eso es bueno, que te cuide un hombre…

 **Hilda**

No sé si Shun ya es hombre, pero que bien que te cuide.

 **Flare**

Que romántico… quiero que me cuide Hyoga, pero me conformo con Hagen

 **Saori**

Me da gusto

 **Lyfia**

Qué triste tu caso Flare

 **Flare**

Bueno, igual al tuyo, se te fue el león y tienes a Frody

 **Marin**

Dejen a Aioria

Hubo silencio durante casi una hora. Hasta que… Saori regresó a su plan maestro de ir agregando hombres nada más por molestas y convivir. Así que esta vez a falta de una buena víctima y con mucho tiempo libre. Escribió un mensaje a Kanon, solicitando el número de celular de Radamanthys. Al principio Kanon no quería darlo, pues sabía que cuando éste descubriera que él fue quien lo dio sería una pelea y no quería broncas con el Rada, le caía bien. Ante la insistencia y fastidio de la diosa, se lo dio. Asegurándole que no debía delatarlo. No sabía para que lo quería, pero imaginaba que era para molestar a Radamanthys.

 **Saori**

 _*Agregó a Radamanthys de Wyvern*_

 **Shaina**

A la m…

 **Marin**

o.O

 **Xiaoling**

Seguimos en el mismo grupo o ya es otro

 **Hilda**

Jajajajaja Pandora te saludan

* _Radamanthys a salido el grupo*_

 **Katya**

Zaz! Este es rebelde

 **Saori**

Nada de rebelde…

 _*Agregó a Radamanthys de Wyvern*_

 **Hilda**

Pandora! El dulce aroma del Whisky

 **Saori**

No te salgas Radamanthys

 **Radamanthys**

¿?

 **Shoko**

Yo diría que huele a azufre

 **Edna**

Gggggrrr

 **Pandora**

¿Qué estás haciendo Saori?

 **Saori**

Nada, saludando a los "amigos"

 **Hilda**

Bueno, ¿cuánto mides Radamanthys? O adivino.

 **Marin**

Esta enorme el tipo…

 **Shaina**

… no voy a comentar nada.

 **Mii**

Los dejamos solos…

 **Radamanthys**

Entonces mejor tengo un privado con ella

 **Saori**

¡Sí! Eso queremos que te la lleves al privado

 **Lyfia**

Ella quiere pero se hace la difícil

 **Pandora**

No les hagas caso… ya salte

 **Radamanthys**

No, si me salgo me va a volver a meter. ¿Qué quieren?

 **Marin**

¿Por qué tan serio? Oye, sabes que a quien le rompiste la cara una vez era mi novio

 **Radamanthys**

… me van a reclamar cosas pasadas, que flojera

 **Miho**

Bueno, ¿qué hacía?

 **Radamanthys**

Intentaba leer

 **Saori**

¿Intentabas? No fuiste a la escuela elemental

 **Hilda**

¿Es verdad que tienes mucho, mucho, mucho dinero y eres heredero de un castillo y uff tu familia es poderosa? Pandora, es el mejor partido que te puedas encontrar

 **Shaina**

Mejor que Ikki, Ikki es un mocoso que no tiene ni casa propia

 **Shunrey**

AH! Que miedo, ¿por qué metieron a ese señor?

 **Edna**

Jajaja a Pandora le gustan los hombres maduros, esos que llaman señores

 **Radamanthys**

¿En serio?

 **Pandora**

No les hagas caso. Athena tiene mucho tiempo libre… siempre está metiendo a alguien al grupo.

 **Hilda**

¿Sabes cuánto mide, Pandora?

 **Radamanthys**

Es doble sentido, ¿cierto? Mido 1.89. Contenta

 **Flare**

No, ella si hablaba de otra cosa

 **Pandora**

¡Por dios, ya dejen a Radamanthys en paz!

(Todas mandaron iconos de corazón y de sorpresa, Pandora estaba defendiendo al cejon)

 **Katya**

Yo tengo una duda, señor…

 **Radamanthys**

Dime

 **Katya**

¿Qué tipo de relación tiene con Kanon, además de la amistad?

 **Saori**

¿Es de tipo sexual?

 **Hilda**

Son bisexuales. Todos los hombres son bisexuales.

 **Helena**

¿De verdad?

 **Lyfia**

Sí, tu novio y Afrodita, a poco crees fue coincidencia que se encontraran en el mismo lugar cuando te conoció… jajaja

 **Radamanthys**

Kanon, es un idiota

(Todas rieron)

 **Miho**

Kanon, es un idiota

 **Shunrey**

Kanon, es un idiota

 **Mii**

Kanon, es un idiota

 **Katya**

Kanon, es un idiota, alguna vez fue mi cuñado

 **Pandora**

Ya dejen que se vaya, tiene cosas que hacer

 **Saori**

Deja de ponerte nerviosa… ya dile que tú también estas enamorada de él. Ya necesitas un novio.

 **Shoko**

Usted que puede Pandora

 **Edna**

No desperdicie esa ocasión

 **Mii**

Tal vez no es tan guapo como Saga o Aioros pero… es un caballero.

 **Hilda**

Del basurero… perdón del Inframundo

 **Radamanthys**

Oigan, ustedes no se metan.

 **Marin**

Deja de hacerte el tonto también, te estamos ayudando.

 **Shaina**

Son lentos ustedes dos

 **June**

Deja de pensar en Ikki no te va a hacer caso.

 **Radamanthys**

¿Ikki? De nuevo esa rata

 **Saori**

Ay, no le digas así… más respeto

 **Pandora**

Hablaremos más tarde Radamanthys, perdón por molestarte. *Manda icono avergonzado*

 **Hilda**

Sí hablen más tarde después de darse unos besotes

 **Radamanthys**

Voy para allá, Pandora

 _*Radamanthys ha dejado el grupo*_

(Todas mandaron iconos de emoción y escribían "AAAAA" del suspenso)

 **Hilda**

Se me hace que ahora si te va a dar con todo. Esta enorme, ya me imagino lo que te vas a comer

 **Saori**

Eres una vulgar Hilda, pero tienes razón

 **Shunrey**

Awwww ¿será tu primera vez?

 **Shaina**

Usa preservativo

 **Marin**

Qué horror usar un preservativo la primera vez…

 **Pandora**

¡Las odio! Ya está tocando la puerta… adiós

 **Miho**

Todavía que le hacemos el favor se enoja

 **Saori**

Al rato se le quita lo amargada, deja que hable con él. Es que… o sea Pandora niega todo.

 **Lyfia**

No sé porque le da vergüenza.

 **Helena**

Ni a mí me da vergüenza mi novio

 **Edna**

A ti si debería darte vergüenza ese tipejo cara de cangrejo… :p

 **Saori**

Nos cuentas como te fue… Pandora

 **Hilda**

Escuchan, ese es el dulce olor de los latigazos que le están dando a Radamanthys jajajajaja

Mientras tanto en el restaurante. Shion había eliminado a todos los dorados del grupo mixto y les prohibió usarlo mientras estuvieran juntos, a menos que fuera una foto o algo muy urgente como podría ser el caso de Aioria y Milo. La hora de la comida pasaba a mena. Ya estaban en el postre y la sobremesa. Cuando un hombre bien vestido, de unos cincuenta años alrededor, se acercó a Afrodita y le dio una tarjeta. Se anunció como un promotor y agente de modelos, cantantes y actores. Todos guardaron silencio para escuchar.

― Lo he estado observando, joven y me parece un hombre bastante atractivo. Puede usted tener una gran carrera dentro del modelaje y la actuación si lo desea― Afrodita lo observó de arriba abajo. Analizando sus prendas de marca, sonrió― con todo respeto, claro― miró a los demás santos― en la tarjeta esta mi número, si le interesa, llámeme.― Dijo su nombre y enseguida Afrodita respondió con el suyo estrechando su mano.

El agente se marchó y empezaron a molestar a Afrodita.

― Afrodita la Diva― empezó Milo jugando con la frutilla del pastel.

― Te cambiarían el nombre para darte un artístico― anunció Aioros.

Kanon y Saga observaban a su compañero detenidamente. Kanon decía algo al oído de su hermano y este sólo asentía.

― Puedes ganar mucho dinero, Dita― observó Death Mask antes de beber su café

― Luego puedes prestarme dinero para comprar una armadura medieval― agregó Shura partiendo su rebanada de pastel.

― Claro, podría también dejar para siempre el Santuario― finalizó Afrodita.

Cosa que no le pareció a ninguno de sus compañeros y menos a Shion que con un rostro de desganó mostró su descontento al comentario.

― Ya debes estar acostumbrado― Doko agregaba azúcar a su café― es cotidiano.

― No tanto, pero a veces sí es incómodo ― respondió Afrodita moviendo la cuchara en su té.

― El precio de la belleza― finalizó Camus mirando a su vecino.

Kiki se había batido toda la boquita de chocolate por el pastel. Mu uso tres servilletas para limpiarlo. Shaka comía galletas con helado de manera distraída sin poner mucha atención a su entorno. Airoia comía pastel mientras miraba la televisión del lugar.

― Siempre pasa lo mismo― dijo Saga agachando la cabeza.

― ¿Qué? ¿Ya te dieron ganas de ir al baño? Pues ve― dijo Aioros

― No, es que, siempre que salimos a un lugar público Kanon y yo, la gente nos mira como si fuéramos un fenómeno de circo.

― Pues lo son― oyeron decir a Shaka que sonreía.

― También ya deben estar acostumbrados no se quejen― Shion doblaba la servilleta y la colocaba a lado de su taza de café― comprendan que tampoco es común ver gemelos idénticos y ese cabello no les ayuda a la discreción.

― Yo le veo el lado bueno…― Shion lo miró esperando alguna ocurrencia― bueno no.

― Hacer bromas, eso ibas a decir, Kanon― replicó Death Mask mientras masticaba. Afrodita le dio una patada bajo la mesa.

― ¿Si vamos a ir al cine?― preguntó emocionado Aioros.

― Sí, creo que sí― contestó Shion y pidió la cuenta.

― Ahora el reto será… ¿qué película ver? Ponerse de acuerdo no es como que su gran habilidad― observó Doko limpiando su boca.

― Lo podemos solucionar a votación, disparejo o con la exclamación de Athena… se nos da re bien― por decir aquello, Milo se llevó un coscorrón por parte de Doko.

― Primero vamos a comprar lo que tengan que comprar― recordó Shion y todos empezaron a hablar de lo que querían.

Finalmente después de quince minutos de pagar y salir del restaurante donde todos los comensales los miraban curiosos, caminaron por la plaza. Shion dijo que irían todos juntos a las tiendas para elegir. Aioria no estaba muy contento, él quería ir con su hermano a solas. El plan de Shion era "convivir"

Primero entraron a una tienda de ropa para niños. Donde Kiki eligió un par de pantalones, playeras y tenis, aunque usaba más sandalias. Esto era para usar en ocasiones como estas y porque no tenía mucha ropa, estaba creciendo y no iba a estar con la ropa de entrenamiento todo el tiempo. Aioria seguía pensando en que comprar a Marin, Afrodita le aconsejó un bolso, las mujeres aman los bolsos y los zapatos. Así que rápido se escapó a la tienda de enfrente con Afrodita quien le emocionó la idea de elegir por él. Entre tiendas para caballero y accesorios se pasaron la tarde. Mili ya llevaba dos bolsas, Camus una, los gemelos traían cajas y bolsas de zapatos. Shura con dos bolsas de plástico. Death Mask una caja de zapatos y una bolsa, se detuvo a ver los aparatos electrónicos, las tablets estaban en oferta, pensó si compraba o no. Mu llevaba casi cinco bolsas y tres cajas de zapatos, Aldebaran le ayudó con una pues él sólo llevaba dos pues no encontraba ropa de su talla. Aioros metió todo lo de él y su hermano en una mochila, era práctico el hombre. Afrodita es quien más bolsas llevaba. Doko se detuvo a comprar pantalones de rebaja con Shion.

Mientras esperaban fuera de la tienda, dos jovencitas de cabello negro, gemelas, se acercaron a Saga y Kanon para ofrecerles un folleto.

― Convención de gemelos― leyó Saga en el papel

― Es una convención internacional, donde asistente gemelos de todas partes del mundo y se dan premios por vestuario, carisma, originalidad, esas cosas― explicó la muchacha.

Kanon sonreía al escucharla.

― Si conocen otros gemelos también podrían invitarlos. Son interesantes las reuniones―comentó la otra gemela.

Los demás sólo miraban la escena. Saga escuchaba con atención pero parecía que no entendía nada. Kanon asentía distraído.

― Hay una recepción, comida, música…

― Supongo no es gratis, pagas por ingresar al evento― soltó Saga. Las muchachas se miraron y dijeron que sí― muchas gracias, lo consideraremos.

Dijo y se despidió, se llevó a Kanon de la mano.

― Deja de estar teniendo pensamientos pervertidos.

― Es que… a poco no sería sexy hacerlo con otras gemelas.

― No, no es sexy… ¿Aún no salen?― preguntó Saga cambiando el tema, refiriéndose a los ancianos.

Shura negó con la cabeza. Camus se acercó interesado para conocer los detalles de esa extraña conversación. Mu le puso un suerte a Kiki y lo llevaba de la mano porque quería ir a todas partes aunque no supiera que era.

― Mira nada más, vienen con todo― dijo Doko al salir de la tienda.

― ¿De qué?― preguntó Shaka.

― Las muchachas los miran al pasar…

― Yo también voltearía a ver a una bola de extraños― dijo Camus y todos comenzaron a darle zapes.

― Te los ganaste, hielerea― dijo Death Mask

― Ni nos fijamos…― Aioros guardaba una botella de agua en su mochila.

― Tú no, pero yo sí― observó Shura giñando un ojo.

― Bueno, terminamos de comprar… vamos al cine.

Kiki comenzó a brincar muy feliz de la mano de Mu. Caminaron tras de él rumbo al cine.

Milo y Camus leían los títulos de las películas exhibidas. Kiki quería palomitas, refresco, papas, todo lo de la dulcería. Kanon dijo que comprarían el combo pareja él y su hermano. Shura se empezó a reir y dijo que él con un helado de conito era feliz. Aioros también quiso un combo de pareja para compartir con el hermano que estaba más entretenido con Shaka leyendo las reseñas de las películas. Shion estaba esperando en que momento comenzaban a pelear. Doko quería ver una película de acción. Death Mask de terror, Afrodita un drama y Mu una comedia. Milo estaba entre acción y drama. Camus quería irse a su casa y todos lo miraron molestos y luego eligió una de acción. Aioros dijo que le daba igual, él quería entrar al cine. Aioria se inclinó por el drama. Death Mask ya no dijo nada, ninguno quería terror. Terminaron por ver Rápido y Furioso.

Shion compró boletos para una fila completa. Aldebaran esperaba no estorbar a las personas que se sentaran atrás porque en definitiva no verían nada. Mu acomodaba la mesita para niños donde colocó el refresco y las papas de Kiki y le recomendaba guardar silencio.

Shion los sentó por orden zodiacal, era más fácil que no pelearan. Lo que no contó es que Death Mask ya era súper amigo de los gemelos que no dejaban de reír. Aioria los callaba cada dos minutos. Shaka jugaba con su rosario. Doko era el único que no permaneció en la secuencia se sentó cera a Shion. Milo comentaba las reseñas que leyó de la película con Aioros y Shura. Camus escuchaba atentamente a Afrodita quien le explicaba las calorías que tenía el refresco de cola que se estaba tomando.

Se apagaron las luces, pero aún seguía escuchando murmullos y Shion los calló tan fuerte que todos en el cine lo silenciaron con el típico ruidito de "Shhh"

Al finalizar la película, Shion vio la hora y comenzó a apresurar a todos porque según él quedaba poco tiempo para tomar el camión a Rodorio. Saga corrigió, dijo que estaban a tiempo. Shura hablaba de la película con Aioros quien estaba decepcionado porque esperaba más. Aldebaran se quedó atrás para ayudar a Mu a recoger el tiradero de palomitas que su alumno había dejado. Además de que ya se estaba quedando dormido. Así que Aldebaran lo cargó.

― No hagas eso, amigo, se va a mal acostumbrar― pidió Mu mientras caminaban a la salida entre los asientos.

― Ya está cansado y va a venir caminando como borracho. Mejor que se duerma. Además ya son las nueve.

― Rápido o los dejo― oyeron a Shion.

Una vez en los pasillos de la plaza. Saga preguntó su nuevo destino. La estación del metro estaba fuera de la plaza. Algunos ya estaban bostezando. Notaron algunas tiendas abiertas y menos actividad dentro. "Vamos a llegar alrededor de las once" analizó Aldebarán al ver la hora.

El metro estaba casi vacio, por ello pudieron sentarse en diferentes lugares pero Shion quería tenerlos a todos juntos para vigilarlos. Así que no importó que se sentara Kanon en las piernas de saga, Aioria en las de Aioros y Mu en las de Shaka, mientras Alde cargaba al pequeño Kiki. Camus fue el único que se sentó sin llevar a nadie en sus piernas. Los demás estaban de pie.

― Dejen e secretearse, es de mala educación― llamó Doko al ver que Kanon y Saga seguían diciendo quien sabe que cosas al oído.

― No estamos haciendo nada malo― repuso Kanon.

― Ustedes son una pareja muy rara de hermanitos― señaló Shaka.

― No molestes― refunfuñó Saga.

Shura platicaba de trivialidades con Aioros y Aioria, el último tenía sueño pero estaba feliz de la bolsa que llevaba para su novia. Milo se dio un golpe en la cara, olvidó comprarle algo a Shaina. Camus se burló. "compénsala con una cena" Aconsejó Aldebaran y todos se sorprendieron de lo bueno que era con las mujeres. "Pasa consejos" pidió Death Mask.

― Ni que fuera tan difícil saber tratar una mujer― observó Camus.

― Por eso, tú no tienes novia. Porque no sabes… hasta maestro Doko y Shion saben.

― Bueno, yo cuide a una desde niña, a Shunrey y si son complicadas.

El tren avanzaba rápido. En cada estación bajan personas. Shura observó el mapa de las estaciones y contó las que faltaban. Afrodita mencionó estar cansado. Death Mask decía que las actividades de mañana iban a estar de mucha flojera. Kanon se estaba quedando dormido en el hombro de su hermano, pero despertó porque Mu tiró de su cabello.

― No estés chingando Mu, deja que se duerma o despierto a Kiki con un grito― Mu se encogió de hombros y dijo que venía Shion y lo regañaría― crees que me importa… deja a Kanon en paz.

― Ay ya cállate― respondió Shaka fastidiado.

― Si van a seguir peleando no vamos a volver a salir― amenazó Shion y todos miraron a los culpables.

― ¿No quieres cambiar de hermanito Saga?― dijo Aioros sonriendo.

― No, él mío está más bonito.

― Que narcisista eres, Saga― dijo Camus.

― ¿Por qué me quieres cambiar, Aioros?― Aioria reclamó y todos empezaron a reír.

Durante el viaje, todos quedaron dormidos en el camión. Camus compartió uno de sus audífonos con Milo y durmieron con el metal sonando bajito. Shura recargó su cabeza en la ventana y cruzó los brazos. A su lado Aldebarán roncaba. Mu y Shaka dejaron durmiendo a Kiki entre sus piernas mientras ellos recargaron sus cabezas sin darse cuenta. Aioros recargó su espalda en la ventana y abrazaba a Aioria que a su vez dejo su espalda en el pecho de su hermano, y su cabeza en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro. Kanon simplemente recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano y este en su cabeza, se taparon completamente con la chamarra del mayor. Doko roncaba bajito. Shion despertaba cada diez minutos, no podía dormir. Death Mask y Afrodita dormían cada uno en sus asientos, pero a veces Afrodita cabeceaba y apoyaba su mejilla en el hombro del italiano. Aproximadamente llegaron a casa a las once y media. Bostezando y con pasos lentos marcharon a sus casas. Se despidieron poco a poco mientras subían a sus casas. Al final solo quedo Afrodita que deseó buenas noches al Patriarca.

Antes de entrar a su sala, observó las doces casas y miró al cielo. Sonrió satisfecho. "Lo estoy haciendo bien" se dijo así mismo y entró a casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Por la mañana del día siguiente y los siguientes… en el grupo que creó Shion. Todo volvería a ser como siempre.

 **Death Mask**

*Envió una imagen donde se veía Saga tendiendo ropa desnudo*

 **Shaka**

No tienes vergüenza, Saga

 **Doko**

¡Niño por dios, ponte un trapo al menos!

 **Kanon**

O.O Masky ¿por qué te metes en nuestr d?

 **Saga**

Es mi casa, puedo andar como me de la gana… No estén de puritanos

 **Kanon**

Cierto! Ustedes hacen cosas peores…

 **Aioria**

Faltas a la moral

 **Saga**

¿Cuál moral? Es mi casa, puedo andar como quiera.

 **Kanon**

Tú tienes pulgas

 **Mu**

Claro, pero que tal que llega un enemigo y tú en pelotas, puedes pensar un poco, alguien te puede ver…

 **Saga**

¿Y? ¿Cómo si ustedes no tuvieran lo mismo que yo?

 **Kanon**

No lo tienen jajajaja somos los más guapos.

 **Aioros**

Iuuuuk la cola de Saga

 **Saga**

Quisieras tener mi perfecto trasero…

 **Aioros**

Ño, asquito… ¿o de qué estamos hablando?

 **Afrodita**

Esto es el colmo…

 **Shura**

Death, amigo, ¿Cuánto por las fotos?

(Todos con signos de interrogación)

 **Shaka**

Que decepción Shura

 **Death Mask**

No te las vendo. Sé perfecto que con esa visión de bussinesman vas a sacar el doble…

 **Shura**

El triple, pero hagamos negocio ;) sé de muchas que querrán esa foto

 **Death Mask**

Y tengo más jajajaja

 **Saga**

Mendigo cangrejo… al menos dame regalías

 **Milo**

Para qué, te encueras gratuitamente

 **Camus**

Voy a borrar esa foto de mi celular… aunque dudo que pueda borrarla de mi mente

 **Aioros**

Bueno, Saga no usa ni calzones… :p

 **Doko**

Jajajaja Saga debiste comprar ayer

 **Shion**

¡SAGA! Qué barbaridad…

 **Kanon**

Ya dejen a mi hermano en paz, como si ustedes no anduvieran como los trajeron al mundo

 **Camus**

Sin perspectivas de vida

 **Aiora**

Lo bueno que no son mis vecinos

 **Aldebarán**

He visto cosas peores… se sabe

 **Mu**

También yo.

 **Saga**

No voy a dejar de hacer lo que me de la gana en mi casa.

 **Kanon**

Se duerme desnudo imagínense

 **Aioria**

Eres su hermano, eres idéntico a él así que no te afecta

 **Kanon**

A veces sí, porque se hecha gases

(Todos volvieron a reír)

 **Afrodita  
** Mucha información

 **Shaka**

Imaginen que llega un enemigo y Saga en cueros… vergüenza no sólo para los dorados, para el ejército en general.

 **Camus**

Las Saintias andan cerca, hasta parece que lo haces adrede

 **Milo**

Katya… ¿eres tú?

 **Saga**

Katya… creí que dejamos ese tema atrás. #Soltar

 **Shion**

Como sea… ya están listos para el entrenamiento de las 12 con Doko

 **Aioria**

Me como mi cereal y bajo #soltar

 **Shura**

Abuelo Doko… #soltar

 **Doko**

Dime Saboshura

 **Shura**

Tengo sueño #soltar

 **Aldebarán**

No seas flojo, Shura #soltar

 **Milo**

¿Terminaremos temprano? Porque quiero llevar a cenar a Shaina

 **Doko**

No lo sé, depende de ustedes

 **Camus**

Terminaremos a media noche. Seguro

 **Shion**

¿Ya te vestiste Saga?

 **Saga**

¿Ropa? ¿Qué es eso?

 **Kanon**

JAJAJAJA ya le puse unos calzones

 **Shaka**

Alguien ayer por error se llevo un suéter que compre, me lo dan.

 **Mu**

Te lo pensaba dar más tarde… lo tengo yo

 **Shaka**

Menos mal

 **Death Mask**

A que te refieres con ese menos mal. A caso crees que somos ladrones…

 **Shaka**

Con esa pinta tuya Mask… a veces

 **Shura**

Tú serás fino. Te pintas el cabello

 **Afrodita**

Deja en paz a Masky, podrá tener pinta de mala familia pero no se roba nada

 **Camus**

Que ternura, los tres mosqueteros

 **Milo**

A callar Camus, estas celoso porque Shura prefiere siempre a Dita y Masky, antes que a ti y a Saga

 **Saga**

Shura, ya no eres de mi banda

 **Shura**

El otro día dijiste que nos separaran de ti…

 **Kanon**

Milonchas

 **Aldebaran**

Milonchera

 **Aioria**

Milocoton

 **Aioros**

Miloanesa

 **Saga**

Jajajajajaja Milonga

 **Shaka**

Miloto

 **Mu**

Miloton

 **Camus**

Miloka

 **Shion**

Miloficios

 **Doko**

Milola

 **Death Mask**

Milopatia

 **Afrodita**

… Milogia

 **Shura**

Miloba

 **Milo**

Milonita

 **Aioria**

Jajajajajaja estamos bien torpes

 **Doko**

Cuántos apodos salieron a Milo

 **Milo**

Camus tiene más

 **Saga**

Hielera, cubeta

 **Kanon**

Refrigerador

 **Death Mask**

Hielito, lleve su nieve de que la quiere

 **Afrodita**

Helado

 **Aioros**

Anticongelante

 **Shura**

Enfriadora

 **Shion**

Ustedes desde la mañana pierden el tiempo… ya casi es la hora del entrenamiento y jugando en el watsaps

 **Camus**

Camil

 **Shaka**

O sea si lo dices tú no es divertido, Frozen

 **Aldebaran**

¿Elsa, eres tú?

 **Mu**

Libre soy, libre soy… esperen, ¿por qué me sé la canción?

 **Aioria**

Será porque tienes un niño de nueve años en tu casa.

 **Camus**

Iceberg me gusta

 **Milo**

Pues te dejamos en muñeco de nieve

 **Kanon**

Y se derrite con el sol, ni dura

 **Saga**

Shakaron

 **Kanon**

Shakira

 **Milo**

Shakes

 **Aioria**

Shakataka

 **Shaka**

YA!

 **Doko**

Él no juega, pero bien que se lleva, ya no se metan con Shaka

 **Camus**

Shaky Shake

 **Death Mask**

Ya no vamos a jugar contigo, Chakaroll

 **Afrodita**

Patriarca, mi aplicación del clima dice que lloverá pasadas de las dos. ¿En serio vamos a entrenar con lluvia?

 **Doko**

De niños entrenaban lloviera o relampagueaba

 **Aioros**

Y nos siguen tratando como ñiños

 **Saga**

Tú sí, ven, te doy tu mamila

 **Kanon**

Jajajajaja

 **Aioria**

Fuertes declaraciones

 **Aldebaran**

Yo me adelantaré a la práctica con Mu

 **Mu**

¿Qué? Pero apenas estoy acabando la comida…

 **Shion**

O haces e comer o chateas, las dos cosas no se pueden, hijo. A los demás los quiero a las doce y quien no le daré un castigo muy ejemplar

 **Saga**

Dele con la chancla como a nosotros que nos quería pegar en el camión

 **Shura**

Yo ya llegue ;)

 **Aioros**

Chura vuelaaaaa oooooh

 **Kanon**

¿La pastilla de las 12 la podemos tomar a las 3?

 **Milo**

Tómense todo el frasco, no veo que les haga efecto.

 **Aioros**

Voy a pasar por ti Aioria…

 **Camus**

Espero terminemos muy noche y ninguno de ustedes pueda hacer los compromisos que tiene, como Milo que quiere llevar a su novia a cenar

 **Afrodita**

Claro, como tú no tienes vida

 _*Camus abandono el grupo*_

 **Saga**

Ya no lo agreguen, repito ya no lo agreguen…

 **Kanon**

Shaka y Camus no aguantan nada… blok para ellos

 **Shion**

… Dramas a mí no.

 _*Shion a agregado a Camus de Acuario y unos hielos*_

 **Shion**

Si sigues así, Camus, tendré que agregar a Athena de nuevo…

 **Milo**

Ya vez lo que provocas… tarado

 **Saga**

NO! Por favor, no.

 **Aioros**

Oh! Pero porque no. Sí agréguela

 **Aioria**

Es en serio hermano… Por su culpa tu foto semi desnudo ya invadió la internet

 **Shura**

Si ella entra yo me salgo

 **Mu**

X20

 **Camus**

X10000000

 **Milo**

Traidores… ¿Mu?

 **Shaka**

Herejes x30

 **Aioros**

Yo la extraño u_u

 **Kanon**

Eres un lame botas, en este caso zapatillas

 **Mu**

Error de dedo

 **Shion**

Si siguen así voy a cerrar el grupo

 **Afrodita**

Ya vamos, ya vamos

 **Death Mask**

No cierre el grupo Patriarca

 **Shion**

¿A no? ¿Dime porque no debo cerrarlo?

 **Death Mask**

Pues… porque, estamos en comunicación

 **Shaka**

Usted dijo que esto serviría para que nos lleváramos mejor, para cuidarnos

 **Mu**

Vigilarnos es la palabra pero sí.

 **Aldebaran**

Si cierra el grupo… será muy triste

 **Saga**

Mis bolas. ¡Abro otro!

 **Doko**

Pero en él no estaremos ni Shion ni yo… así que no sería lo mismo, Saga

 **Kanon**

Bueno, la verdad que estamos bien así. Perdón Maestro por los daños ocasionados… desde la infancia.

 **Aioria**

No cierre el grupo… ya nos vamos a portar bien

 **Camus**

Yo no sé, pero no lo cierre… en el fondo, como el barco de la mamá de Hyoga, los aprecio

 **Kanon**

Le voy a preguntar a Rada si está nevando en el Infra

 **Shaka**

Que tonto eres, en Cositos siempre está nevando

 **Mu**

Y es muy feo y frio…

 **Aldebarán**

Para que vea que si nos llevamos bien, vamos a preparar la cena todos juntos esta noche

 **Shura**

Se pregunta primero, toro…

 **Aioros**

SIIIII! Cocinemos: D

 **Doko**

… eso le gusta a Shion

 **Shion**

Comida… bien me están convenciendo mocosos

 **Afrodita**

Qué fácil es usted, su excelentísima señoría

 **Shion**

3, 2, 1 Cierro el grupo si no están todos en el coliseo en diez minutos.

 **Doko**

Ay que rudo…

 **Shion**

Eso también va para ti, muévete...

 _ **-o-**_

 _ **Pues una vez más gracias por el tiempo, la paciencia de la espera y sobre todo el apoyo que me han dado con esta ocurrencia mía. Voy a extrañar este fic por un tiempo, espero que no tarde mucho y se me ocurra algo.**_

 _ **GRACIAS!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**En vista de que este fic sencillo y sin sentido, lleno de trivialidades y burradas gustó. Les regalaré de navidad un capitulo extra. Como el epilogo. Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído, comentado pero sobre todo a los que me han seguido como ficker en este cortó tiempo en el fandom de Saint Seiya.  
Gracias Totales.  
Continuamos…**_

 **-o-**

Como bien recuerdan, Saori tenía un plan malvado de invitar a un caballero o anexas a su grupo extraño de puras féminas. Así que:

 **Hilda**

Pues, no sé… quedamos que primero invitarías a tu orden dorada

 **Pandora**

No lo cumplió, agregó a Radamanthys el otro día

 **Marin**

¿Y cómo te fue, por cierto? Ya desempolvaste el estuche.

 **Shaina**

Seguro ya tenía arañas, ratas, ufff era una casa embrujada

 **Shoko**

JAJAJAJA

 **Pandora**

Serán babosas, que les importa. Por ser tan groseras no les contaré nada.

 **Elda**

Es evidente que no pasó nada, de lo contrario estarías de buen humor.

 **Helena**

Hola chicas, de qué me perdí?

 **Katya**

Pues ponte al corriente. Estamos eligiendo a la siguiente víctima.

 **Hilda**

Por llegar tarde, Helena, te toca elegir.

 **Flare**

Agreguen a Hyoga, plis

 **Miho**

… A Seiya

 **Elda**

A la puta madre ya… a quien sea

 **Saori**

Que grosera eres… Sólo por eso

 _*Saori ha agregado a Death Mask y el Metal de la muerte al grupo*_

 **Shoko**

Jajajajajaja quiero ver esto

 **Katya**

… Dios mío

 **Helena**

Pero, ¿por qué a mí Masky?

 **Xiaoling**

¿Y por qué no? Hola señor Death Mask

 **Death Mask**

¿? Es el grupo de la muerte

 **Marin**

Es el grupo de "herbreakers"

 **Shaina**

Estrógeno power Death Mask

 **Death Mask**

Están locas

 **Helena**

Pero por ti *envía iconos de corazones*

 **Lyfia**

Ridícula… ¿Cuándo se la lleva al Santuario señor DM? Aquí nada más está perdiendo el tiempo

 **Death Mask**

¿Cuándo? No sé… Además que te importa, metomeentodo

 **Saori**

Que modales son esos… Eres un caballero de Oro

 **Death Mask**

¿Para qué me agrego señora?

 **Hilda**

Jajaja Señora, señorita porque a ella ni los dedos la tocan

 **Pandora**

Ya decía yo, que no era la única

 **June**

¿Por qué agregaron a este feo señor?

 **Shoko**

Por culpa de Elda… creí que ya lo habías superado

 **Death Mask**

No soy fácil de superar *manda icono de guiñó de ojo*

 **Helena**

¿De qué hablan?

 **Katya**

¿No sabe?

 **Death Mask**

No, no sabe y más les vale que cierren la boca, grupo de locas

 **Mii**

Óigame, a nosotros no, nos insulta. Helena, tu novio tuvo una aventura con Elda antes de conocerte.

 **Elda**

¡… No es cierto! Cállate Mii. Pura envidia, porque Mu ni te volteó a ver

 **Pandora**

Que lindas, ya parece pelea de instituto

 **June**

De lo que uno se entera

 **Shaina**

Hasta DM tiene su encanto… vaya, vaya

 **Marin**

Vecino incomodo, ¿cuéntenos su relación con Elda?

 **Elda**

¡No pasó nada!

 **Katya**

Si paso…

 **Elena**

¿Qué paso?

 **Hilda**

Qué paso entre Elda y Death Mask, el Musical.

 **Saori**

Qué barbaridad, ustedes mis Santos Dorados de santos no tienen nada y menos mis Saintias. ¿Cuántas reglas se pasan por el…?

 **Helena**

No me importa lo que haya pasado, Masky, yo te amo igual

 **Elda**

Guacala!

 **Death Mask**

Si te quedaste con ganas de más, que te haces la tonta

 **Hilda**

¡Eso! Bien dicho Cangrejo…

 **June**

Pobre Helena…

 **Shunrey**

¡Saquen a ese horrendo ser del grupo o me voy yo!

 **Elda**

De todos modos nunca escribes…

 **Shoko**

Jajajaja no paro de reír

 **Katya**

Quieres que agreguemos a Calisto para que diga ella la verdad por ti, Elda. Te gusta Death Mask

 **Death Mask**

Soy inolvidable… pero ya se te fue el turno, Elda. Helena es todo lo que buscaba en una mujer.

 **Saori**

Si fuera hombre y fuera tú, pensaría igual

 **Lyfia**

¿Cuándo te la llevas?

 **Helena**

Como molestas, ya sé que quieres que me vaya… que desagradable eres, por eso Aioria no te hizo caso

 **Marin**

Además y porque me tenía a mí

 **Shaina**

Tu vecino incomodo anda rolando fotos de chicas a los demás dorados

 **Death Mask**

Son las tuyas… que me paso Milo

 **Pandora**

Hilda, ¿por qué no hiciste tu pregunta sexosa?

 **Hilda**

Cierto… ¿Death Mask, cuanto le mide?

 **Helena**

Que pregunta más incomoda

 **Elda**

Ahora vas a disimular que no la conoces

 **Death Mask**

¿Me mide qué?

 **Pandora**

Pues te mide… ya sabes

 **Death Mask**

No sé, la estatura, el ingenio, mi carisma, las ganas de cortarle la lengua a Elda, ¿qué?

 **Elda**

Idiota

 **Death Mask**

Estúpida

 **Saori**

Basta! Nada de ofensas… muchas gracias por participar, Death Mask

 **Katya**

Espera… ¿Cuál es tu nombre real?

 **Elda**

Te apuesto Helena, que ni tú lo sabes

 **June**

Pelea, pelea

 **Shaina**

Afrodita y Shura si saben

 **Death Mask**

Adivina, si adivinas te regalo fotos de los gemelos… no sé quién es quién hay tú eliges quien es Saga.

 **Helena**

Obvio que sí sé pero a él le da mucha pena que lo sepan.

 **Elda**

Se llama…

 **Death Mask**

No seas perra Elda, si lo dices, ahora mismo voy a donde estas y te hago pedazos

 _*Todas mandaron iconos de asombro, sorpresa y un largo Oooooh*_

 **Pandora**

Wow este hombre me gusta, no se anda con medias tintas

 **Shaina**

RADAMANTHYS! Ojo aquí

 _*Saori ha eliminado a Death Mask*_

 **Elda**

Buuuu que flojera, ya se fue mi diversión

 **Katya**

Juro solemnemente que a Elda le gusta DM y aquí su novia presente ni se inmuta

 **Helda**

Sí lo sé, pero él me ama a mí. Los cáncer se caracterizan por ser fieles

 **Xiaoling**

Y tú por ser ingenua, ¿ya se te olvido que andaba con una tipa de Rodorio?

 **Elda**

¡NOOO! Qué asco Death Mask, ni besa rico.

 **Hilda**

Son un desastre señoritas…

 **Saori**

Tenemos una largaaaaa conservación tú y yo Eldita

 **Marin**

Pelea,pelea

 **Pandora**

No metan a Radamanthys en esto

 **Flare**

Nadie lo está metiendo, tú que no dejas de hablar de él.

 **Hilda**

Lo ama pero se hace la difícil… que aburrida. Yo si fuera tú.

 **Pandora**

Si fueras yo nada… no te metas con Radamanthys o te cortó el cabello

 **Saori**

Que intensas…

 **Miho**

Cambiando el tema, ¿Qué tienen planeado para navidad? Seiya me dijo que me va a llevar al Santuario a festejar. ¿Qué harán?

 **Hilda**

Nosotros celebramos navidad desde antes que se inventara esa cosa espantosa. Porque tomaron a Odín como el Santa Claus, que falta de respeto.

 **Saori**

No vamos a celebrar nada de eso, sólo el año nuevo. Y sí, tengo planeada una gran cena.

 **Mii**

Que todo se lo comerá el Patriarca y Aldebarán, sí.

 **Pandora**

Pues nosotros tendremos un banquete también en mi castillo. En año nuevo.

 **Shoko**

Es cierto, tenemos que comenzar a hacer los preparativos.

Mientras tanto en el grupo de los dorados. Dónde Camus cambió la imagen del grupo por una linda y bella imagen de la Torre Eiffel cubierta de nieve y todos se burlaban de él. Shaka cambió el nombre del grupo a _"Año nuevo, ropa nueva, compañeros nuevos"_

 **Aioria**

Mi hermano es capaz de dejar su carta de regalos en los zapatos, como cada año.

 **Saga**

Yo le quiero dar pero un madrazo en la cabeza como regalo a tu hermano

 **Aioros**

Y yo al tuyo

 **Kanon**

Dejen de meterme en sus relaciones destructivo-afectivas

 **Shion**

¿Ya saben que platillo llevaran a la cena de Año Nuevo?

 **Doko**

… quieres saber que te vas a empacar

 **Mu**

He pensado que comida tradicional tibetana no, porque incluye buitres

 **Camus**

Yo no entiendo esa tontería, se supone que tenemos servicio para la comida y el aseo. ¿Por qué nos castiga así Patriarca?

 **Shura**

Porque te has portado mal Camuchis

 **Camus**

¿Y tú has sido un mejor ejemplo?

 **Milo**

Ponga a hacer todo a la banda de Saga

 **Saga**

Mi banda de malandrosos, ya no me junto con ellos, es verdad

 **Afrodita**

No, qué horror yo no cocino ni agua

 **Death Mask**

Aléjenme de la cocina y de las responsabilidades

 **Aldebarán**

Creo que es un bello gesto cocinar para los amigos y seres queridos, me imagino es el objetivo, ¿cierto Patriarca?

 **Doko**

Ya se fue a saborear lo que se va a comer

 **Shaka**

Habemos quienes sólo hacemos ensalada, Aldebarán

 **Aioros**

Yo sí se hacer de comer y me gusta. Me quedan riquísimos los hot cakes

 **Saga**

Hazme unos

 **Doko**

X2

 **Shion**

Hazme unos

 **Kanon**

Hazme unos… pero con harto huevo

 **Aioria**

Saga, ¿hablas en doble sentido?

 **Saga**

Yo hablo doble en todo… nací con mi doble, que esperabas

*Todos escribieron risas*

 **Camus**

Lo único que se hacer de comer es helado

 **Milo**

Y hasta eso sabe feo

 **Shura**

Jamás he cocinado algo en mi vida, sólo la cama, ¿cuenta?

 **Mu**

Que desagradable tus intimidades, Shura

 **Shaka**

Lo cierto es que nadie va a cocinar nada, Patriarca.

 **Aldebaran**

Yo me comprometo a llevar ricos cortes de carne

 **Kanon**

Yo me comprometo a llevar mi presencia y mucha hambre

 **Saga**

X2 y mi gemelo malvado

 **Afrodita**

Miren si cocino no les garantizo ni sabor, ni algo decente.

 **Death Mask**

¿Puedo comprar comida?

 **Aioria**

Pedir pizza suena bien o pollo frito con soda

 **Shion**

El objetivo es que ustedes preparen sus platillos con dedicación y amor para otros. Esa es la orden de Athena

 **Saga**

Pues que ella ordene… le gusta mandar, que ordene comida

 **Shura**

No comprende que somos guerreros no chefs

 **Kanon**

Yo lo único que se cocinar, es agua hervida, sirve, para tés

 **Doko**

En serio que será un desastre. Si Athena quiere que su Santuario siga de pie, que no mande a nadie a la cocina.

 **Death Mask**

Aioria va a explotar todo…

 **Aioria**

Y tú, seguro nos convertiras en antropomorfos

 **Shaka**

Será antropófagos… Aioria

 **Mu**

Aioria mejor come libros

 **Saga**

Jajajajaja yo si me como un ser humano con mucha hambre, sinceramente

 **Kanon**

Yo te como a ti… grrrr

 **Shion**

Yo lo he pensado, pero nadie se va a comer ningún mortal

 **Aioros**

Qué asco comerse a Saga, ha de saber a medicamento caducado

 **Camus**

¿Ya has probado el medicamento caducado?

 **Milo**

¿Lamiste a Saga?

 **Aioros**

Ñoooo asco

 **Saga**

Me lo quieres lamer, el medicamento

 **Aldebaran**

Yo si me comprometo, cuente conmigo Patriarca

 **Mu**

Puedo ayudarte, aunque sea pelando papas. Kiki está muy emocionado.

 **Shura**

Marcha porque Aldebaran cocine por todos

 **Shaka**

Están muy sobrevaloradas las marchas, y más en Grecia

 **Aioria**

A nadie le importa

 **Aioros**

Imagínate que me importa tu existencia, Saga

*Muchos iconos de sorpresa y puños, y wows, OMG, fuck off*

 **Afrodita**

Lo bueno que estoy lejos y no me va a salpicar la sangre

 **Saga**

Siento que nos llevaríamos muy bien, si te volvieras a morir

 **Doko**

A ver, orden en la sala

 **Shura**

Yo decía orden de papas, de pasteles

 **Aioros**

¿Es porque así me hizo diosito?

 **Shion**

Ya niños, la orden está dada, así que van a tener que cocinar algo, lo que sea…

 **Shura**

Que oso que no me muero

 **Milo**

Que se sentirá saber de qué hablan

 **Camus**

Ya no puedo más, para que les miento.

 **Saga**

¿Y le puedo poner mucho ajo y cebolla a todo?

 **Doko**

Jajajaja y picante

 **Shaka**

Yo llevaré puras hojas verdes y verduras. No tengo más cosas en mi cocina

 **Kanon**

Que cocine Athena si tantas ganas tiene

 **Saga**

Alguien deténgame aunque no esté haciendo nada

 **Aioros**

Me cae mal la gente que dice "cada loco con su tema" loco tú Saga

 **Mu**

¿Qué les pasa a estos dos? Hoy amanecieron muy jodones entre ustedes

 **Camus**

Un día voy a saber cortar conversaciones y voy a tener menos amigos, saludos

 **Death Mask**

Ya me quiero morir para dejar de hacer corajes

 **Afrodita**

¿Qué paso amigo Masky?

 **Death Mask**

Me da mucho coraje no estar cansado para poder tomarme una siesta.

 **Shion**

Entonces, ¿qué van a cocinar? Hay que definirlo para que no se repitan los platillos

 **Kanon**

Lo que sea pero sin cebolla

 **Saga**

Grrrr lo haces apropósito, le voy a poner ajo extra por tu culpa

 **Aldebaran**

Carne

 **Shaka**

Ensalada

 **Mu**

Fideos

 **Shura**

Agua caliente

 **Camus**

Hielos

 **Milo**

Fruta

 **Aioria**

Pollo del que venden ya preparado

 **Doko**

Arroz

 **Shion**

Pero sin perro, Doko

*De nuevo iconos de risa*

 **Shion**

¿Y los demás? Shura el agua caliente no es comida y los hielos menos Camus

 **Afrodita**

… crema de alguna hoja, albaca o romero

 **Death Mask**

Pasta y digan que me acuerdo como se hace el spaguetti

 **Shura**

Pan, compraré pan

 **Camus**

Croissant

 **Aioros**

Fasolada (sopa de alubias)

 **Saga**

Ay si, bien tradicional… yo llevaré feta, (queso griego) para no complicarme

 **Kanon**

Atún, galletas y aderezo.

 **Shion**

Le diré a Athena que hacen su mejor esfuerzo porque… a veces me dan mucha pena.

 **Mu**

U_U ya no somos su mayor orgullo

 **Doko**

Nunca lo fueron, bueno tú quizá sí

 **Saga**

¿Shion nos querrá algún día? Google voy a tener suerte

 **Shura**

#PreguntasParaZeus

 **Camus**

Yahoo Respuestas

 **Milo**

Patriarca, ya se están juntándose de nuevo el trio malvado.

 **Shion**

Se me separa ese grupito, ya les dije que no los quiero ver juntos

 **Saga**

Y ya le dije que se me pegan… sobre todo Shura, Camus me habla lo necesario, pero Shura se me pega… Aioros, te lo regalo

 **Aioros**

No, gracias ya estuvo contigo, es mi nuevo "lo chupo el diablo"

 **Milo**

Jajajaja chuparon a Shura

 **Afrodita**

Eso ya lo sabe todo el Santuario

 **Camus**

No te me acerques Shura vecino, ya te lengüeteó el diablo

 **Shura**

A mí sí me chupan, a ustedes ni aunque se caigan.

 **Doko**

Niños, más decoro

 **Shaka**

Ya lo dijo Camus, están necesitados de la caricia

 **Aioros**

Y si nos morimos todos de viejitos, menos Shion, él que no se muera

 **Death Mask**

Aaaaay que tonto eres

 **Mu**

Que no se me muera nunca mi Maestro, no, no, no

 **Shion**

=) me van a hacer llorar pero ni así se van a salvar de cocinar. Ya le dije a Athena lo que prepararan y nada será comprado, todo lo harán con sus feas manitas

 **Camus**

Perdón, yo si me cuido las uñas

 **Milo**

Te las pintas

 **Afrodita**

Estoy de acuerdo con el vecino Camus, las manos son delicadas. Death Mask, ¿Cuándo dices que llega la criada, digo tu novia? Para que nos ayude.

 **Shura**

Eso fue muy de mal gusto Dita. Ni yo me atrevo a ofender a un amigo de esa forma

 **Aioria**

Pero si matarlo…

 **Death Mask**

Déjalo, luego porque se le mueren sus flores.

 **Aldebaran**

Nos va a quedar una rica y divertida cena de año nuevo.

 **Saga**

Patriarca… ¿Athena va a hacer que cocinen sus Saintias o sólo nos jodemos nosotros?

 **Shion**

No sé… pero si quieres las agrego.

 **Camus**

No, así estamos bien.

 **Aioria**

Saga quiere ver a Katya

 **Kanon**

Cuñada Katya… porfavor

 **Shaka**

Quedamos que a Katya nadie la iba a mencionar

 **Mu**

Querida Mii lo siento pero yo tampoco

 **Death Mask**

Yo si quiero que Elda me deje de stalkear. Está obsesionada conmigo.

 **Doko**

Esas cosas son temas que no, nos importan.

 **Shura**

X2

 **Camus**

Xacto

 **Afrodita**

Mejor sigamos hablando de la comida.

 **Shion**

Y si no se portan bien, agrego a las Saintias, las amazonas y a toda mujer que le teman

 **Aioria**

No, a Marin no… yo si me portaré bien.

 **Saga**

Agregue a Hilda… por Aioros

 **Shion**

¿Hilda? No, a Lascomoune

*Todos mandaron iconos de sopresa y desconcierto más signos de interrogación*

 **Kanon**

¿Y esa quién es?

 **Aioros**

Nadie que te importe, huelesapescado

 **Doko**

Me suena ese nombre

 **Afrodita**

Suena como a la luna

 **Shura**

Luna = Artemisa

 **Camus**

Artemisa = Satélites

 **Shaka**

Satélites = Hilda te rompieron el corazón

 **Aioria**

¿Satelite de Artemisa? Hermano, en que estas metido

 **Aioros**

No es lo que creen, es que el otro día me volví a perder y caí en el Olimpo

 **Saga**

Casual, me perdí en el Olimpo porque no tengo sentido de orientación.

 **Doko**

Casual, me perdí en el Olimpo porque no tengo sentido de orientación.

 **Milo**

Casual, me perdí en el Olimpo porque no tengo sentido de orientación.

 **Camus**

Casual, me perdí en el Olimpo porque no tengo sentido de orientación.

 **Mu**

Casual, me perdí en el Olimpo porque no tengo sentido de orientación.

 **Kanon**

¿Y luego?

 **Aioros**

Conocí una mujer muy guapa… aunque tiene una herida en el ojito…

 **Shion**

El año que viene habrá boda

 **Saga**

Y con eso que casarse esta en griego…

 **Mu**

Shaka los puede casar

 **Shaka**

Si, déjeme casarlo

 **Shura**

¿es en serio?

 **Camus**

Un Satélite de Artemisa, que no se supone que ellas son vírgenes…

 **Afrodita**

No como las Saintias

 **Shion**

Bueno ya basta, ¿Qué no tienen cosas que hacer? Creo que todos tienen tareas y siempre pierden el tiempo aquí.

 **Doko**

Tú tienes la culpa por abrir temas escabrosos

 **Aioros**

Se llamas Lascomoune y usa un arco como yo

 **Saga**

Y se cae al barranco como tú

 **Aioria**

Yo si la conozco…

 **Shura**

Necesito conocerla… para advertirle que si se casa con Aioros…

 **Deaht Mask**

Tendrá que soportarnos a todos

 **Mu**

Pobre mujer, la que le espera

 **Milo**

Shaina la puede asesorar, ella si nos soporta

 **Camus**

De lejos, pero sí

 **Shaka**

Marin también

 **Shura**

Gesit también

*Un montón de signos de interrogación*

 **Doko**

Esa es noticia de fin de año

 **Shion**

¿Geist? Y tú qué sabes de ella

 **Shura**

Nada, sólo me acorde… ¿alguien sabe hacer pan?

 **Afrodita**

Todo cobra sentido…

 **Saga**

¿Geist no es la de cabello negro que su máscara es de vampiro de Halloween?

 **Kanon**

Aioros y Shura… se casan en el siguiente año. Gracias Zeus

 **Aioria**

Lol

 **Aioros**

Siiiii … (¿)

 **Shion**

Yo que ustedes mejor me voy a preparar los platillos o informarse como se hacen.

 **Doko**

Los quiero y los quiero ver triunfar

 **Mu**

… espero que tengan extintores en sus casas

 **Shaka**

A mí me preocupa Aioria

 **Kanon**

A mí me preocupas tú

 **Camus**

Quizá sea el día que todos se mueran en la cocina

 **Milo**

Incluido tú

 **Shura**

¿Alguien quiere mi espada para hacer cortes?

 **Aldebarán**

Te tomo la palabra

 **Death Mask**

Ocupo un montón de tomates

 **Saga**

Para lanzarlos al Aioros

 **Aioros**

Para metértelos en la boca

 **Kanon**

Okey, ya está agresivo… le sale rabia por la boca

 **Milo**

Oh! Creo que antes de cocina va haber sangre, acaba de pasar Aioros por mi templo

 **Doko**

Y por el mío

 **Shaka**

Te van a pegar Saga

 **Aioria**

Mi hermano está enojado

 **Death Mask**

Le dije que arregle todo en la cama si se puede

 **Kanon**

Tocan la puerta…

*minutos de silencio*

 **Kanon**

Mi hermano ya no está…

 **Aldebarán**

Acaban de pasar por aquí

 **Mu**

Ya les dije adiós… ¿A dónde van?

 **Shura**

No sirven para contar una historia

 **Camus**

Me perdí de todo.

 **Shion**

No se alarmen, los mande a apartar pasteles, es lo que yo traeré a la cena.

 _ **-o-**_

 _ **Y bueno, con esto ya daré finalizado por ahora esta cosa extraña que no se si llamarla fic o sólo un montón de tonterías parodia de watsapp. Espero que quedaran contentos y satisfechos con el especial año nuevo/navideño**_

 _ **Saludos y mil gracias por seguir estas tonterías.**_


End file.
